Pinkuna Ichigo
by Patpat
Summary: Super star, la belle vie, et pourtant Shuuichi rêve de normalité. Comment faire quand on est aussi populaire que les Rolling Stones? Lisez et découvrez, j'espère que vous aimerez. Yaoi, OOC, crossdressing, humour, Yuki-Shuuichi.
1. La nouvelle élève

**Titre :** Pinkuna Ichigo.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Pairing : **Shindou Shuuichi / Yuki Eiri.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **UA, Humour, Romance, OOC, Lime et Lemons.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Gravitation, ni ses personnages hélas. Mais l'histoire vient de mon cerveau dérangé et Miri ainsi que la plupart des élèves du lycée en sont également issus.

**Résumé : **Et si Shindou Shuuichi était une star internationale qui ne peut pas mettre un pied dehors sans se faire harceler par des centaines de fans ? La question serait comment être un garçon de 17 ans normal dans ces conditions. Et si la solution était justement de ne pas être un garçon ? UA.

**Notes : **"Mwahahahahahahaha !" fut ma première pensée lorsque je me suis imaginée cette fic dans le bus, en rentrant chez moi. Aussitôt ça a été le fou rire avec ma meilleure amie quand je lui ai raconté en long, en large et en travers toutes mes idées pour cette histoire. Imaginez un peu Gravitation revisité par un scénario total UA inspiré de Hana Kimi et Tout Sauf un Ange... J'ai envie de tout vous dire mais en même temps je refuse de vous gâcher ce premier chapitre alors le seul moyen de savoir ce que j'ai eu derrière la tête en écrivant ça c'est de lire. Sachez uniquement que pour cette histoire j'ai fait un mix de deux scénarios que j'avais mis au "cimetière"... Bonne lecture.

**PS : **Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes, désolée. Et je tiens à préciser aux "méchantes" revieweuses qu'elles peuvent s'abstenir de tout comentaire avec moi au risque d'y laisser des plumes.

**ATTENTION ! Langage cru voir parfois vulgaire et Lime (scène à contenance sexuelle).**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève.**_

C'était un matin comme les autres au lycée Tôhoku, à Tokyo. Il était 8h15 et les cours allaient commencer alors, profitant des dernières minutes avant l'arriver de leurs professeurs dans les salles, chacun contribuait activement à la vie sociale de l'établissement. Le sujet d'actualité chez les filles était les stars du show-business et chez les garçons, on parlait jeu vidéo et manga. Un seul élève restait dans son coin, volontairement à l'écart de tout ce bruit et de cette superficialité : Yuki Eiri.

Ce jeune garçon de 17 ans était ce qu'on pourrait qualifié d'associable, détestant être le centre d'attention et préférant être au calme qu'entouré de bruit. La foule et la présence des autres ne le dérangeraient pas plus que ça si seulement il avait des boules quiesces pour empêcher tout leur boucan d'atteindre ses timpans. Pourtant, malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour que ces gens stupides qui l'entouraient le laissent tranquille, son charisme et sa belle gueule faisaient de lui la cible privilégière des pinbèches du bahut. Toujours collées à ses basques et papillottant des cils comme de vulgaires caricatures de Marilyn Monroe, elles tentaient de s'attirer ses faveurs. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, son regard ambré et ténébreux, son aura pleine d'assurance et sa carrure de dieu grèc, le jeune homme avait de quoi faire tourner des têtes.

Mais personne ne semblait vraiment digne d'intérêt à ses yeux : les filles étaient trop fades, trop pétasses, trop collantes, trop intello... Il voulait une fille douce et naturelle, jolie et pleine de vie... Mais aucune de toutes les filles qui avaient rampé à ses peids ne correspondaient à ces critères. A croire qu'il ne trouverait jamais chaussure à son pied. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis non plus. L'ensemble des mecs de ce lycée ne pensaient qu'aux filles, aux jeux vidéo, au skate-board ou à jouer au Pachinko (1). Lui qui préférait lire ou se balader simplement dans les parcs pour profiter de la nature ne se trouvait aucun point commun avec ces mecs débiles. Un seul garçon dans la classe trouvait grâce à ses yeux et c'était Serizawa Akira, un mec sympa mais un peu dans la lune parfois. L'autre personne qu'il parvenait à supporter restait son petit frère de 15 ans, Tatsuha, et habitant à Kyoto avec leur père. Malgré son crétinisme affligeant, Eiri devait admettre que ce baka lui manquait assez et qu'il aurait aimé que le jeune garçon fasse sa rentrée au lycée Tohôku et qu'il vive ici, à Tokyo, avec lui.

Lui, il avait la chance de s'être déjà plus ou moins affranchi de l'influence autoritaire de son paternel en se débrouillant, avec l'aide de son beau-frère, pour obtenir son émancipation quand il n'avait encore que 16. Ainsi, la semaine il vivait au pensionnat du lycée, le week-end chez Tohma et Mika et pendant les vacances, tout dépendait de l'endroit où travaillait car en générale, il se louait un petit studio meublé tout près de son lieu de boulot. En bref, il n'avait personne d'autres de qui s'occuper, et ne se soucier que de lui-même - sa Mercédès faisant exception, bien sûr - lui convenait tout à fait.

Il aurait préféré avoir de plus longues vacances mais les élèves de Terminale de tout le pays reprenaient plus tôt afin d'avoir le temps à la fin de l'année scolaire de finir le programme à temps pour les éxamens de fin d'année et d'entrée aux universités. C'est pourquoi un tiers des élèves du lycée reprenait les cours dès le début février au lieux de la mi Mars.

Ses lunettes sur le nez et plongé dans sa lecture du "Silmarillion" de J.R.R. Tolkien (2), il écoutait d'une oreille distraite tous les nouveaux ragots qui circulaient en ce lundi matin, jour de la rentrée après les vacances d'hiver. Du côté des filles on disait :

**Non ? C'est vrai ?**

**Oui, oui ! C'est ce qui a été annoncé par le porte-parole de NG Record ! Après un an et demi d'absence, Bad Luck revient au Japon. Ce qui veut dire plus de concerts, de nouvelles chansons, des interviews télé et dans les magazines !**

**Imaginez les filles qu'on croise bêtement dans la rue leur guitariste ! Je trouve Nakano vraiment trop craquant !**

**KYAH !! Moi aussi !**

**Moi je préfère Shindou ! Il est tellement mignon ! Et cette voix qu'il a !**

**Et quand il est sur scène, il a tellement d'assurance ! On dirait un dieu !**

**Oh oui !! **

**Arrêtez de rêver deux minutes les filles, c'est pas comme si on allait croiser Shindou où un autre des Bad Luck au détour d'une rue ou d'un couloir !**

**En tous cas j'ai déjà acheté des billets pour leur concert au Tokyo Dome du mois de Mars.**

**Le Tokyo Dome ? C'est génial ! Il commence sur les chapeaux de roues ! Il faut dire qu'ils nous ont tellement manqué que le stade sera à coup sûr complètement rempli.**

**Attendez ! J'ai entendu à la radio qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de place et que tout le monde s'était rabattu sur leur concert à Osaka, Kyoto et d'autres villes de province. **

**J'aimerais tellement rencontrer Shindou. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour aller à son concert et avoir un laisser-passer pour les coulisses.**

Avec un sourire narquois, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Pauvres filles... En train de fantasmer sur quelque chose qu'elles n'auront jamais... Comme si ce mec allait s'abaisser à sortir avec un fille du "petit peuple". C'est parce que Seguchi avait commencé à sortir avec ma soeur avant de devenir le grand musicien et producteur qu'il est aujourd'hui qu'il s'est marié avec, sinon il en aurait épousée une autre._

Soudain, l'arrivée en trombe d'un garçon de la classe qu'on surnommait "Usagi" à cause de ses dents de devant proéminantes, attira l'attention de tous, y compris celle de Yuki.

**Eh tout le monde ! Devinez quoi !! On a une nouvelle !**

**Hein ! C'est vrai ? **s'exclamèrent tous les garçons, avides de sang frais.

Il fallait dire qu'un petit nouveau était toujours un grand évènement qui avait le mérite de rompre la routine ennuyeuse de la classe. Alors, quand en plus il s'agissait d'une fille, les garçons voyaient celà comme une occasion d'agrandir leur "harem".

**Je l'ai vue en allant chercher les cahiers d'appel et en passant devant la salle des professeurs, **affirma Usagi. **Et Tsuda-sensei était en train de lui expliquer comment elle allait la présenter à la classe.**

**Tsuda-sensei ? Mais c'est notre prof principale ! Ca veut dire que la nouvelle ira dans notre classe, la Termianle C ! **s'enthousiasma Kouga Jun, le délégué de classe, véritable courreur de jupons.

Eiri ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en songeant : _Pauvre fille... Elle va se faire sauter dessus avant même d'atteindre sa chaise. Surtout que Kouga est un chaud lapin et qu'il suffirait de mettre une jupe au concierge pour qu'il lui fasse du gringue._

**Alors, comment elle est cette demoiselle ? **s'enquit Serizawa.

**Elle est trop mignonne ! **s'enflamma Usagi, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Elle est plutôt grande, environ cette taille, **fit-il en désignant son menton, ce qui équivalait à environ un mètre 65 (3). **Et puis elle a un très jolie minois. Un visage en forme de coeur, une belle petite bouche rose, de grands yeux...**

**De quelle couleur les yeux ? **le coupa un autre garçon dont Yuki ignorait le nom.

A dire vrai, il prêtait tellement peu attention aux autres que, bien que celà faisait deux ans qu'il les connaissait, il ne retenait que le nom des personnes qui se faisaient le plus remarquer.

**La couleur ? Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas bien vu. De là où j'étais, il m'ont paru bleus. Mais elle est vraiment belle. Et puis elle a de longues et jolies jambes. Elle a fait un ourlet à sa jupe mais elle ne l'a pas relevée trop haut. En fait elle en montre pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour nous laisser imaginer le reste. **

**En gros elle est féminine mais pas vulgaire.**

**Exactement, **approuva Usagi. **Et elle est fine et grâcieuse.**

**Est-ce qu'elle de gros seins ? **s'enquit un autre garçon.

_Non mais regardez-moi cette bande vautours, _se moqua intérieurement Eiri avec mépris.

**Bah... Elle a des seins mais pas tant que ça. **

**C'est pas plus mal ; puisqu'elle est si jolie, une grosse poitrine aurait gâché son charme, **intervint Akira.

**Et ses cheveux ? Longs ou courts ?**

**Plutôt courts. Ils lui arrivent à peine aux épaules. Et puis ils sont rose fuschia mais sur elle ça donne super bien !**

**En tous cas j'ai hâte de voir cette perle ! **dit Kouga. **Je suis sûr que j'ai toutes mes chances avec elle surtout si... **

**Silence tout le monde ! **lança leur professeur en entrant dans la salle.

Tsuda Mayumi-sensei, professeur d'ancien japonais (Patpat : Hé oui... Ca vaut bien notre latin à nous ), était une petite bonne-femme toute fluette ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre 50, âgée d'environ 50 ou 55 ans, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, de petits yeux, un sourire chaleureux et une bouille de hamster. Elle était adorable et patiente avec ses élèves, même avec les plus agaçants, et elle adorait expliquer les choses par des mimes ou des dessins humoristiques au tableau. Sans aucun doute le professeur préféré de Yuki...

Elle posa sa sacoche sur son bureau et attendit que tout le monde retourne à sa place et se calme. Les élèves restèrent debout afin de saluer à l'unisson leur enseignante en la gratifiant d'un "Ohayo gozaimasu" avant de s'asseoir sagement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de tous elle dit :

**Celà fait deux ans que vous êtes dans ce lycée et deux ans que je suis votre professeur principale. Sachez que je suis très heureuse de vous avoir pour cette troisième et dernière année au lycée en espérant que nombre d'entre vous auront leurs examens à la fin de l'année. **Elle sourit avant de reprendre : **La dernière fois que nous avons eu un nouvel élève dans cette classe c'était au début du second semestre de Seconde, ce qui remonte à assez longtemps. Pourtant, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une élève tout juste arrivée de New York qui revient au Japon après une absence de près de deux ans. J'espère que vous vous comporterez correctement avec elle et que vous saurez l'aider à s'intégrer très vite parmi nous. Shimizu-san, vous pouvez entrer.**

Sur l'invitation du professeur, la nouvelle élève fit son entrée dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, excépté celui de Yuki qui n'avait abandonné sa lecture que pour saluer Tsuda-sensei. Tous retirent leur souffle, observant la demoiselle avec autant de curiosité que d'admiration.

**Ohayo gozaimasu, minna. Watashi wa Shimizu Shuu desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.**

Sa petite voix douce laissait deviner à Yuki qu'elle devait être en train de sourire timidement. Et lorsqu'il concèda enfin à lever le nez de son roman, il put constater que, non seulement il ne s'était pas trompé mais qu'en plus, la nouvelle élève était vraiment très jolie. _Une fille douce et naturelle, jolie et pleine de vie... _songea-t-il en détaillant la demoiselle tandis que Tsuda-sensei inscrivait son nom au tableau. Le kanji de la pureté, suivi de celui de l'eau et enfin celui de la mélancolie pour le prénom. En plus d'être belle, elle avait un nom ravissant.

Fidèle à la description qu'en avait faite Usagi, elle était plutôt grande et élancée, mais vu qu'il était lui-même très grand pour un japonais ça ne le gênait pas du tout. _L'idéal pour la serrer contre moi. _Elle avait un visage rayonnant. _Un véritable petit ange. _Ses cheveux roses qui tombaient jusque sur ses frêles épaules lui donnaient un air de petite fille sage. _La douceur incarnée. _De longues mèches tombaient sur ses grands yeux violets dont le regard sincère balayait la pièce dans l'espoir d'un quelconque signe de bienvenue. _Elle est tout simplement magnifique. _

Le coeur d'Eiri battait la chamade alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui jeter un simple coup d'oeil. Comment cette gamine dont il ignorait tout, excépté le nom, pouvait-elle créer si facilement et si soudainement en lui un tel tourbillon de sentiments. Jamais encore personne n'avait su attirer son attention de cette façon. S'il devait répondre à ses impulsions hormonales, qui étaient à leur paroxisme étant donné qu'il étant en pleine puberté, il se serait déjà levé pour aller embrasser la fille à pleine bouche. _Arrête de t'emballer comme un idiot ! C'est uniquement parce qu'elle est nouvelle, qu'elle apporte une touche d'érotisme à cette classe que tu t'enflammes comme ça ! _Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Eiri se réprimanda intérieurement : _Erotisme ? Erotisme ! Espèce de triple buse ! Crétin ! C'est éxotisme que tu voulais dire ! EXOTISME ! PAS EROTISME !_

**Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu peux aller t'asseoir Shimizu-san. Voyons voir... Oh ! Il y a une place juste à côté de Yamashita-kun, **fit Tsuda-sensei en indiquant à Shimizu un siège à l'avant-dernier rang, une place juste sur l'avant-droite de Yuki.

Avec une démarche des plus grâcieuse, la jeune fille alla au fond de la classe et s'installa à gauche d'Akira. Le blond avait de quoi se sentir jaloux car, étant juste à côté de la fenêtre, il n'avait qu'une voisine. Et Kami-sama qu'il aurait adoré que son ignoble camarade, cette pétasse de Usami Ayaka, vire de là pour que Shimizu puisse s'y asseoir. D'un autre côté il était plutôt chanceux. D'abord parce qu'elle aurait pu être placé à l'autre bout de la classe et qu'il aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à pouvoir la voir. Ici, au moins il était assez proche pour sentir le parfum de fraise et de framboise qui semblait flotter autour d'elle, rappelant le printemps lorsque les arbres donnent leurs premiers fruits. Il pouvait aussi appécier sa jolie silhouette, son ravissant profile et... _Et merde !_

A en juger par ce qu'il sentait entre ses jambes, profiter à l'éxcès de sa proximité avec Shimizu lui causerait des troubles d'attention pendant les cours. _Rien de pire qu'une érection en plein public ! Et pas moyen de m'éclipser pour aller aux toilettes et régler ce problème avant la pause de 10h30, _gronda intérieurement le garçon en croisant les jambes avant que qui que ce soit ait pu remarquer son "petit" désagrément.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle il se sentait chanceux c'était que, si Shimizu avait été placée à l'autre bout de la classe, ça aurait été pour être la voisine de cet abruti congénital qu'était Kouga Jun. A choisir entre deux maux, il préférait le moindre. Au moins Yamashita était un garçon correcte et respectueux vis-à-vis des filles. Il pouvait être sûr que le garçon saurait se tenir, même à côté d'une fille aussi adorable que Shimizu.

En tous cas, Eiri pouvait être sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui la jeune fille avait tapé dans l'oeil : tous les garçons semblaient dans un état de bavouillis avancé, les faisant ressembler à des légumes congelés sous un soleil de 40 degrés. Les demoiselles, elles, ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier l'arrivée de cette fille tout droit venue des States pour leur piquer leurs garçons. Seules quelques unes paraissaient adresser un regard amical à Shimizu, alors que les autres... C'est bien simple : si leurs yeux avaient pu devenir des fusils sniper, la pauvre fille ressemblerait déjà à une passoire. Usami Ayaka faisait visiblement partie de la première catégorie, à l'évidence morte de jalousie que cette idiote de nouvelle parvienne si facilement et si rapidement à se faire remarquer aux yeux de Yuki, alors qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à lui tirer des regards dédaigneux.

De son côté, inconsciente de l'attention, bonne ou mauvaise, qu'elle sucitait au sein de la classe, Shimizu sortait ses affaires en faisant ami-ami avec Serizawa, un sourire radieux sur ses attirantes petites lèvres roses.

La cours sembla passer trop vite aux yeux d'Eiri qui n'avait pas retenu une miette de ce que Tsuda-sensei avait pu leur expliquer. En effet, il avait été bien trop occupé à jeter de petits regards à Shimizu tout en tentant veinement de calmer ses ardeurs. Evidemment, ne penser qu'à la jeune fille n'aidait vraiment pas le pauvre Yuki à faire passer son érection qui n'en devenait que plus douloureuse à chaque seconde qui passait. Lorsque finalement la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours prit pitié de lui et sonna la pause de 10h30, Eiri prit sa veste dont il se servit pour dissimuler le plus discrètement possible son encombrante érection et se hâta de rejoindre les toilettes.

Se pécipitant dans la première cabine libre qu'il y trouva, il déboucla sa ceinture et dégraffa son pantalon pour libérer son membre durci. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il s'empara de sa hampe et commença aussitôt à la frictionner. Etant déjà bien excité, il lui fallait prendre les choses en mains très vite (4), donc pas besoin de prendre de gants. La simple pensée de cette fille suffisait à faire monter en lui un désir incensé. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elle était là, dans les toilettes avec lui, et que c'était ses jolies petites mains et non les siennes qui lui procuraient du plaisir. Ses joues rouges en feu, presque honteux de prendre son pied en pensant à cette délicate et innocente jeune fille, Eiri accéléra néanmoins ses gestes, étouffant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses gémissements et ses grognements.

Il finit par se libérer, réprimant un grognement rauque. Une main sur le mur lui permit de garder l'équilibre, sans quoi il serait sans doute tombé au sol sous le coup de sa jouissance. Tandis que, lentement, il regagnait ses esprits, que son souffle haletant se calmait, il pensa : _Ok, j'ai désespérément envie d'elle... Putain, je suis trop pitoyable ! Depuis quand je dois me contenter de me branler pour soulager mes envies alors que j'ai qu'à prendre la première greluche qui passe ? C'est clair que j'y arriverais avec aucune autre qu'elle tant que je l'aurais dans la tête. J'ai deux solutions possibles : soit j'attends que mon entichement pour Shimizu passe, soit je lui met le grapin dessus. D'un autre côté, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle ne soit que le coup d'une nuit, de quoi sustenter mes envies. Elle est trop belle et trop douce pour que je lui fasse un coup comme ça. Une chose est sûre, c'est moi qui l'aurait et personne d'autre !_

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que Yuki rangea son "matériel" et entreprit de redonner son aspect originel au mur face à lui, sur lequel le blond avait malencontreusement laissé un peu de sa fertile semence. Il prit un peu de papier toilette, nettoya ses traces, et jeta le tout avant de tirer la chasse, laissant l'endroit dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé. C'est-à-dire pas vraiment propre non plus. _Je me contente de suivre à la lettre ce qu'il y a sur la pancarte, _songea-t-il en faisant référence à l'écrito acroché sur chaque chasse d'eau de chaque toilette de ce foutu lycée : "Laissez cet endroit dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé, merci".

Revenant enfin en classe, il retourna s'asseoir à sa table, évitant consciencieusement de regarder Shimizu, de peur d'éveiller de nouveau en lui sa libido hyper-active. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que le ciel en ait décidé autrement... Avec un petit sourire avenant, la jeune fille vint se poster devant lui et s'inclina respectueusement.

**Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ?**

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **répondit froidement Eiri, se contentant de regarder la grande cours du lycée par la fenêtre.

Visiblement étonnée par l'agressivité de la réponse, la jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant.

**Et bien, je voudrais bien m'entendre avec tout le monde, et puisque nous sommes assis assez près l'un de l'autre, j'avais pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour devenir amis, **répondit-elle finalement.

**J'aime pas m'encombrer d'amis, ça sert à rien.**

**C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? **s'enquit Shimizu.

**Pourquoi je te mentirais ? **

**Parce que je suis nouvelle et que tu trouverais amusant de te moquer de moi et de ma crédulité, **répondit-elle simplement.

A son tour étonné par les paroles de la jeune fille, il se tourna vers elle, fixant son regard doré et perçant dans ses yeux violine. A sa grande surprise, son visage se trouvait étonnemment près du sien, aussi eut-il toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de l'embrasser et à empêcher son taux d'hormones d'atteindre un point de non-retour.

**Si je te dis mon nom, tu me fouteras la paix ?**

**Je crois bien que je te laisserais tranquille de toutes façons puisque tu n'as pas envie de devenir ami avec moi.**

**Yuki Eiri.**

Alors la jeune fille lui adressa un des sourires dont elle avait le secret, le genre qui faisait bondir le coeur d'Eiri si fort qu'il redoutait que quelqu'un l'entende.

**Contente de te rencontrer Yuki-kun. Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voyais pas l'utilité d'avoir des amis mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux toujours me faire signe.**

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de se montrer des plus froid avec elle et malgré tout elle persistait à vouloir être amie avec lui... _Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille._

**Pourquoi vouloir être ami avec une quiche dans ton genre ? **lâcha-t-il alors.

Et oui... Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était un des proverbes qui décrivait le mieux Yuki. Et bien qu'au fond de lui il ait regretté ses paroles presque aussitôt, il n'en laissa rien paraître. En revanche, Shimizu semblait vraiment blessée. Se redressant, elle dit sur un ton dur qui allait vraiment mal avec la douceur de ses traits :

**Pourquoi forcer un crétin à se débarasser de sa stupidité ?**

Avec ça, elle lui tourna le dos et retourna auprès d'Akira qui discutait avec deux filles et un garçon. _Bien joué mon vieux, _se congratula ironiquement le blond. _Tu désires cette fille et au lieu de faire en sorte qu'elle ait envie de se rapprocher de toi, tu l'envois proprement bouler. Comme con on fait pas mieux dans le genre._

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près sans anicroches pour Shuu, à l'excéption de quelques mauvaises blagues jouées par certaines filles de la classe qui à l'évidence ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment : elle avait retrouvé ses cahiers recouverts d'encre en revenant du réféctoire après la pause de midi, de la colle liquide dans ses chaussures de gym, et le mot "catin" écrit au marqueur indélébile sur son casier. La lycéenne rejoignit son dortoir, puisqu'elle était pensionaire dans cette école, et une fois dans sa chambre elle claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

**Ce n'est pas un mauvais bilan pour une première journée... **marmonna-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux tout en ôtant ses chaussures du bout des pieds. **Je me suis fait pas mal d'amis, surtout parmi les garçons. A croire que je plais beaucoup en tant que fille. Et certaines filles ont été vraiment gentilles avec moi ; je me suis fait déjà des copines dans ce dortoir. En fait à part quelques crétines jalouses et ce garçon bizarre, je me suis plutôt bien intégré. **

La simple pensée de ce garçon mit Shuu mal à l'aise. Il était grand, contrairement à la majorité des japonais. Puis il était blond avec les yeux châtains clairs, voir même dorés, ce qui était carrément atypique pour un asiatique. Certes il était mignon mais avec son regard froid et ses paroles acerbes, il savait parfaitement comment faire de la peine au coeur d'une fille.

**Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille... Et hors de questions que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds par cet idiot, **affirma Shuu. **Je vais lui montrer qu'une fille peut tenir tête aux hommes, même dans ce pays de machos !**

**XXX XXX XXX **

Quelques jours plutôt...

Shindou Shuuichi, jeune chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, aujourd'hui connu au niveau internationale, venait d'arriver chez ses parents après plus d'un an et demi d'absence au Japon. Il avait choisi de partir à 16 ans pour New York après avoir été découvert par le grand producteur Seguchi Tohma afin de profiter de sa jeune notoriété pour faire monter son groupe au sommet. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il était parvenu à faire. Désormais Bad Luck était au moins aussi populaire que Madonna ou les Rolling Stones.

La contre-partie, en revanche, avait été de laisser derrière lui sa famille, ses premiers fans et son pays bien aimé. Mais il avait beaucoup gagné aux Etats-Unis : il avait amélioré son jeu de piano (même s'il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin puisque Fujisaki Suguru, leur pianiste, les avait rejoint), il y avait fait la rencontre de Kitazawa Yoshiki qui était devenue sa batteuse et sa confidente, il avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec les plus grands comme par exemple Miri Johanson qui avait produit le deuxième album de Bad Luck, il avait commencé à se mettre à la guitare grâce à Hiro et Miri et il avait appris l'anglais, le français et l'espagnol en un temps record et grâce aux tournées il avait vu plus de pays qu'aucun autre garçon de son âge. En plus de s'être enrichi culturellement, Shuuichi avait acquis une certaine maturité et énormément d'assurance.

Pourtant malgré sa popularité, sa fortune, son physique qui plaisait à toutes les filles (et même aux garçons), son talent... Shuuichi sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de fondemmentale : une vie normale. Quand il y avait pensé pour la première fois, il avait aussitôt repoussé cette idée absurde. Mais au fur et à mesure, ce sentiment de louper quelque chose de primordial à son développement en tant que personne avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin et aujourd'hui, il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y remédier. En fait il avait déjà un plan : ne plus suivre de cours privés à domicil mais aller au lycée public avec d'autres élèves de son âge comme n'importe quel adolescent.

Il aurait déjà soumis l'idée à son producteur si seulement il savait comment la mettre en oeuvre. En effet, aller au lycée public sans que les profs nous fassent un traitement de faveur parce qu'on est riche et célèbre ou que les autres élèves nous adorent ou nous jalousent parce qu'ils nous perçoivent comme un dieu vivant au lieu de nous considérer comme un humain normal peut se montrer particulièrement difficile lorsqu'on s'appelle Shindou Shuuichi et qu'on est une star. Pourtant, malgré les difficultés, il ne pouvait rennoncer car cette année serait sa dernière occasion de profiter d'un semblant de vie normale, après quoi il devrait se consacrer à sa carrière et entrer définitivement dans le monde des adultes sans aucune autre chance de faire la joyeuse expérience du lycée.

La rentrée des classes étaient dans seulement dix jours et, étendu sur son lit alors que ses parents venaient de le ramener de l'aéroport, il tentait avec détermination de trouver une idée pour lancer l'éxécution de son plan. Cette rentrée scolaire lui tenait tellement à coeur et personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce que c'est que de vivre normalement avec des amis normaux... Les garçons le mettaient toujours à l'écart à cause de sa célébrité et les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, le mettant sur un pied d'estale pour la même raison.

Avec un lourd soupir, Shuuichi tourna et retourna ses pensées dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver LA grande solution miracle. Esquissant un sourire amusé, il repensa à ces pubs stupides qu'on voyait à la télé, pour des détâchants moquettes promettant la solution miracle à tous les problèmes... _Si seulement il me suffisait d'acheter un bidon de ce nettoyant pour que tout aille mieux... Mais là aussi ça pose problème : comment aller jusqu'au centre commercial alors que je ne peux même pas m'acheter une boîte de pokkii sans me faire courser par une douzaine de fans hystériques ? Le seul point positif à ces courses poursuites à répétition c'est que maintenant, grâce à ça, je cours aussi vite que Katy Freeman._

**Il me faut un moyen de pouvoir passer l'année dans n'importe quel lycée public, comme n'importe quel ado de mon âge, **marmonna-t-il tout haut.

**On dit que parler tout seul est le premier signe de la folie chez un génie, **fit remarquer une voix.

Se redressant d'un bond, surpris, voir carrément effrayé de cette présence dans sa chambre, Shuuichi s'exclama :

**Putain ! Hiro, tu m'as fait peur ! T'es malade d'entrer dans la chambre des gens aussi sournoisement ! **

**Sournoisement ? J'ai culbuté contre ton bureau, ta chaise, ta valise et ton armoir avant de pouvoir atteindre ton lit, et tu ne m'as même pas entendu ?! **s'étonna le dénommé Hiro.

Il s'agissait de Nakano Hiroshi, le meilleur ami et esclave attitré de Shuuichi, accessoirement guitariste du groupe. Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants et partageaient depuis toujours le même rêve, la même passion : la musique. Hiro et Shuuichi étaient si proches qu'ils en étaient comme deux frères. Deux frères de coeur seulement car ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. Si Shuuichi mesurait un mètre 65, Hiro en faisait un mètre 78. Si le chanteur avait les cheveux naturellement châtains clairs, le guitariste les avait auburn. Si les yeux du premier étaient violets, ceux de son ami étaient bruns. L'un avait un charisme hypnotisant et un charme naturel, l'autre était de la carrure d'un mannequin et d'un séducteur. Et enfin, alors que Shuuichi avait un caractère extraverti et impulsif, Hiro était plus posé et réfléchi.

Invitant silencieusement son ami à s'asseoir à côté de lui, Shuuichi demanda :

**Depuis quand tu es là ?**

**A peine deux minutes. Alors, c'est quoi le soucis ? **s'enquit le guitariste en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux rougeoyants. **Encore la même lubie ?**

**Je veux aller au lycée ! **bouda le chanteur à la façon d'un gamin gâté.

**Tu sais que y'en a qui tueraient pour avoir ta chance ?**

**Je vois pas en quoi j'ai de la chance ! **

**Laisse-moi réfléchir... Pas besoin de demander une ralonge sur ton argent de poche. Les gens se prosternent à tes pieds. Chacun de tes mots, chanté ou non, est considéré comme parole d'évangile. Tu es si doué que tout ce que tu touches se tranforme en or. Les filles sont prêtes à s'entretuer pour un sourire de toi... Et surtout, pas besoin de te prendre la tête à aller en cours... **

**Ouais... C'est vrai qu'être Shindou Shuuichi a ses avantages. Mais, je voudrais tellement être comme tout le monde, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une année, **se lamenta Shuuichi, comme s'il quémandait la clémence à un tribunal.

**Allons Shuu... Ce que tu demandes là est impossible et tu le sais bien. D'abord parce que où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras aussi sacré que la reine d'Angleterre aux yeux du monde. Et quand bien même, Seguchi a déjà toléré qu'on revienne au Japon alors il n'accèptera jamais que tu mettes ta carrière en suspend pendant une année complète.**

**Mais en me débrouillant bien, je pourrais donner des concerts et enregistrer des CDs, participer aux interviews et aux séances photos, continuer à écrire et composer...**

**Et quand trouveras-tu le temps de faire tes devoirs ?**

**Avec la vie ultra-active qu'on a menée ces dernières années, j'ai appris à bien géré mon temps et de toutes façons, peu importe que j'ai ou non mes examens, c'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de cette expérience. Il faut que je vive ça... S'il te plait Hiro, aide-moi... Je dois trouver une solution... Je veux que le temps d'une année, mon statut de musicien n'empiète pas sur ma vie privée. Je ne veux pas que les profs me favorisent ou que les élèves me regardent avec admiration ou envie... Aide-moi à passer mon année de Terminale comme je l'entends.**

Après le petit monologue que son ami avait prononcé sur un ton si sérieux et presque supplicateur, le guitariste se dit qu'il fallait répondre aux attentes du jeune homme. En effet, cette attitude désespérée ne correspondait pas du tout à sa personnalité si déterminée et à son attitude de combattant. Shuuichi avait toujours été quelqu'un de volontaire qui ne se laissait jamais abattre. Hiro détestait voir son meilleur ami dans cet état car c'était le prémice à une dépression nerveuse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le chanteur, ni pour le groupe d'ailleurs car un Shuuichi déprimé ça signifiait des retards dans les délais pour les enregistrements, un Seguchi furax et donc, la quasi-totalité de leur temps libre consacré au rattrapage des pertes de bénéfice.

Le guitariste réfléchit un instant et, comme frappé par la lumière de la sagesse divine, il trouva l'idée idéale. Si Shuuichi la refusait, il arrêterait une bonne fois pour toute de prendre la tête à tout le monde avec ses idées sogrenues et si au contraire il accéptait, il fouterait enfin la paix à son entourage. Auquel cas, il resterait à voir les modalités de mise en place de sa génialissime mais ô combien diabolique idée. Quoi qu'il advienne, les proches de Shuu seraient gagnants sur les deux plans.

**Et bien, pour mon meilleur ami, j'ai bien une petite idée... Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'accéptes. Ca pourrait ne pas te plaire...**

**Une idée ? Dis toujours ! Au point où j'en suis je pourrais accépter n'importe quoi.**

**Hummm... Et bien... Peut-être simplement que tu n'as pas pris le problème du bon côté...**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **s'enquit le chanteur, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

**Je pense que tu devrais élargir ton champs de possibilités en envisageant non pas d'être un garçon comme les autres mais d'être plus basiquement quelqu'un comme les autres.**

Le silence qui s'en suivit laissa comprendre que le stupide animal qui lui tenait lieu de leader ne parvenait pas à suivre son train de pensée.

**Ne le prends pas mal Hiro mais, j'vois pas vraiment la différence...**

Choisissant d'aider un peu le cerveau lent de son camarade à comprendre où il voulait en venir avant qu'il fasse un grillage de neurones à cause d'une surchauffe, le bassiste fit calmement :

**Bon, je vais t'expliquer... Tu pars du principe que tu te feras toujours reconnaître en tant que Shuuichi et que là est tout le problème. Jusque là tu me suis ?**

**Oui.**

**Donc, si on enlève à Shindou Shuuichi ce qui justement fait qu'on le reconnait comme tel, il ne sera plus Shindou Shuuichi. Tu me suis toujours ?**

**Oui.**

**Donc, le tout est de t'ôter ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Tu me suis ?**

**Non.**

**Quoi "non" ?**

**Non, je te suis plus. **

**C'est pourtant pas compliquer ! Qu'est-ce fait la base même de ce que tu es ?**

**Euh... **

Shuuichi sembla réfléchir profondemment mais le connaissant, ça ne devait pas être si profond que ça : le chanteur savait se donner des airs intelligents mais ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Ce qu'on prenait pour de la réfléxion était en fait du pédalage de semoule intensif et Hiro le savait bien. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de truite morte de son ami.

**Mon talent ! Hahahahahaha ! Euh... Hé ! Hiro ! Tu ne vas pas me prendre mon talent quand même ?! Traître d'ami ! Je savais que depuis toujours tu étais jaloux de mon génie !**

**Mais non, crétin fini ! **lui lança son musicien avec amusement, agacement et désespoir en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. **Quant à ton génie, tu n'arriverais même pas à le vendre sur ebay tellement il est inéxistant ! **

**Eh ! Ne manque pas de respect à ton maître, esclave ! **ordonna le garçon aux yeux violets d'une voix ferme. **Et si mon génie n'est pas assez brillant pour toi alors tu n'as qu'à me dire clairement ce dont tu parles ! **éxigea-t-il avec cette fois tout son sérieux.

Shuuichi savait être autoritaire car il savait ce qu'il voulait et c'était un de ses traits de qualité. Au fond, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de quelqu'un ayant un tel tempérament de feu. Malgré sa petite taille et sa silhouette fluette, le chanteur était tout ce qu'il y a de masculin. Bagareur, coureur, bon vivant et joyeux fétard, extraverti et sûr de lui, il savait aussi être respectueux des autres et surtout des filles. Il se donnait à cent pourcent dans chaque aspect de sa vie (carrière, famille, amitié ou amour). Il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à son apparence androgyne et ses attitudes parfois gamines. C'était quelqu'un d'entier, de nature. C'était justement ce qui faisait qu'avec lui il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure : Shuuichi était un personnage qu'on adorait ou qu'on aborait.

Avec un sourire, Hiro dit :

**C'est vrai que dire franchement les choses auraient évité à ton cerveau de souris quelques court-circuits. A vrai dire, je pensais à ton sexe. Tu es basiquement un garçon alors la solution serait que tu deviennes une fille. Aux yeux de tous Shindou Shuuichi est un homme alors jamais ils ne soupçonneront une demoiselle.**

**QUOI ?! Hiro tu... tu... tu veux... M'EMASCULER ?!**

Hiro manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Là c'était sûr, Shuuichi avait été bercé trop près du mur...

**Non mais t'es pas fini comme garçon, toi ! T'es né con ou tu t'entraînes chaque matin ? La débilité n'est pas un sport de compétition, Shuuichi. Contente-toi de te travestir.**

**Hgné ? **fit le garçon face à lui avec une tête d'ahurie congénital.

**Tu es si mignon qu'avec une jupette, des nattes, une fausse poitrine et un peu de gloss, tu passeras sans mal pour une fille.**

**Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou pas... **fit Shuuichi, une grosse goûte sur sa tempe.

**Tu n'as aucune autre alternative et puis, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne serait que pour un an.**

**Mais je devrais changer ce que je suis. Et je veux justement être accépté pour ce que je suis, tu comprends ?**

**Personne ne te demande de changer de personnalité. Reste toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est changer d'apparence. Et quoi de mieux que de devenir la fille que tu as toujours rêvé d'être ?**

**Me confonds pas avec toi, vieux ! J'ai jamais voulu être une fille ! **se défendit férocement Shuuichi.

**Et pourtant tu as toutes les qualités pour être une fille douce et naturelle, jolie et pleine de vie. Parce qu'au fond c'est ce que tu es mais avec un pénis et pas de poitrine.**

Shuuichi ne rétorqua pas et pendant un instant, il reprit cette expression trompeuse qu'était celle de la réfléxion. Pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre de cette proposition alléchante, il se décida enfin.

**Je veux bien essayer mais... Je ne sais pas... Etre une fille... **

**Non Shuu, t'es sérieux ?! **s'étonna Hiro.

**Bien sûr. Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'étais prêt à accépter n'importe quoi, non ? **fit simplement le chanteur en haussant les épaules. **Tu vas m'aider ?**

Avec un sourire, son ami répondit :

**Evidemment. Et on va mettre Suguru dans le coup... A nous trois on va faire de toi une parfaite jeune fille. Après tout, il faut un bel emballage pour une belle praline...**

**Ca sort d'où ce proverbe à deux Yens ? **grogna Shuuichi, pas convaincu.

**De la tête de l'auteur de cette fic...**

**Vraiment bête cette fille !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après avoir pris sa décision de se travestir pendant toute une année en fille pour pouvoir s'inscrire tranquillou dans le lycée de son choix, Shuuichi avait mobilisé son meilleur ami et Fujisaki Suguru pour l'aider dans son plan. Le jeune pianiste âgé de 16 ans ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son leader complètement fracassé du cerveau s'entêtait à vouloir aller contre ce qu'il était et à vouloir aller dans un établissement public. Lui se contentait bien de cours privés dispensés par un tuteur à domicile. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'espérer d'autre de la part d'un mec "complètement fracassé du cerveau" comme Shindou ?

Suguru était encore plus petit que Shuuichi, à peine un mètre 60, et il était taillé comme une fillette. Mais son esprit cultivé et mature compensait largement. Shuuichi était le coeur de Bad Luck, Hiro sa sagesse et lui son intelligence. A eux trois il formaient un véritable trio de choc. Au cours des deux ans passés à courir le monde et notament les Etats-Unis, Suguru avait lui aussi pas mal évolué, passant de gamin méprisant et présomptueux à tête pensante dans un corps d'ado plutôt mignon. En effet, il fallait admettre que malgré son jeune âge, il avait énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Et puis, vivre au jour le jour avec ces deux idiots qui lui servaient maintenant de grands frères lui avait permis de devenir plus tolérant. Il ne se serait jamais cuité s'il n'avait pas rencontré Hiro et Shuuichi. Il n'aurait même jamais songé à passer une nuit blanche pour faire la tournée des bars ou aller en boîte de nuit...

Suguru avait les cheveux noirs à l'origine mais il avait pris sur lui de suivre le mouvement lorsque ses deux comparses s'étaient colorés la tignasse (Shuuichi en violet et Hiro en rouge). Il avait donc opté pour le vert et maintenant que le chanteur et le guitariste étaient revenus à leur couleur d'origine, il avait décidé de revenir à une teinte plus naturelle : un brun aux reflets vert foncé. Ses grands yeux émeraude et sa bouille de gamin lui donnait un air innocent que malgré sa maturité précosse il avait su garder.

Les trois musiciens étaient installés sur le sol d'une des salles de réunion du bâtiment de NG Record, alors que la journée s'était arrêtée à 15h, pour chercher ce qui leur paraissait être le plus fondamental pour la transformation de Shuuichi : un nouveau nom, symbole d'une nouvelle identité. Parce qu'il était évident que le nom de Shindou attirerait l'attention et que Shuuichi était un nom plutôt masculin.

**Ok, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Rika ? **proposa Suguru, complètement blasé après à peine 15 minutes de recherche dans un dictionnaire des prénoms.

**C'est pas très glamour... **fit Hiro, avec un air songeur.

**C'est sûr ! J'sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me fait penser à Rika Zarai, cette vieille chanteuse de variété française ! **râla Shuuichi (5).

Bien évidemment, les autres eurent toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un fou rire. Le pianiste fit tourner les page du livre et en choisi une au hasard avant de désigner du doigt le prénom :

**Ochobo ?**

Mais là c'en fut trop pour eux et les trois garçons explosèrent de rire. Shuuichi se roulait carrément par terre en trépignant comme un fou échappé d'un asile psychiatrique et Hiro se tenait les côtes comme s'il avait peur d'en perdre une ou deux. Quant à Suguru, il en pleurait de rire littéralement, le visage enfouit dans le bouquin.

**Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !! A putain les gars ! J'ai jamais entendu un prénom aussi moche !! **se moqua le chanteur en se tordant de rire comme un dément.

**C'est vrai que c'est laid ! **approuva Fujisaki.

**Ca ressemble un peu à "chocobo", vous trouvez pas ? **renchérit le guitariste.

Aussitôt, le leader du groupe se leva et se mit à se dandiner avec exagération, se comportant de façon maniérée comme les greluches qui pètent plus haut que leurs fesses.

**Salut ! Mon p'tit nom à moi c'est Ochobo ! **fit-il avec une voix super aigue, la bouche en coeur.

**Oh oui ma belle, dandine-toi encore !! **l'encouragea son meilleur ami en sifflant comme un mec en chaleur devant Pamela Anderson.

Shuuichi s'éxécuta en mimant un défilé de mode, se déhanchant comme une catin faisant le trotoir.

**On dirait que tu fermes les tiroirs ! **s'exclama Suguru, en acclamant son chanteur.

**Bon allez, un peu de sérieux les mecs, **dit Shuuichi en reprenant sa démarche habituelle pour retourner s'asseoir auprès de ses camarades, **il me faut un nom et un prénom potable. Quitte à être une fille, autant être une fille sympa et jolie. Hors de questions que je me traine un nom aussi ridicule.**

**D'accord avec toi, **approuva Hiro. **Il nous faut un nom qui colle à ta personnalité aussi bien que celui que tu portes déjà. Mmmmh... Réfléchissons... Bon, pourquoi pas Shuuichette ?**

**T'as fumé la moquette ou quoi ?! C'est pas un nom ça ! **rétorqua le chanteur.

**Continuons de chercher, **marmonna Suguru refaisant tourner les pages du livre avant de tomber sur...

**Aki ? **

**Aki ? "Automne"... C'est un filon à exploiter, ça. Quelles sont les autres lectures du kanji ?** demanda Shuuichi.

**L'autre lecture c'est "Shuu", **répondit du tac-o-tac Suguru qui conaissait ses kanjis sur le bout des doigts.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux tandis que chacun cherchait un moyen d'utiliser le nom... Bien sûr, l'évidence même aurait été de conserver Shuu comme prénom mais il faut croire que leur fou rire d'il y a deux secondes avait grillé quelques parties de leur cerveau...

**Hé ! Et si on conservait Shuu pour le prénom ! **s'exclamèrent les trois musiciens à l'unisson (Patpat : ").

Aussitôt, Shuuichi prit la feuille vièrge qu'il avait réservé à la prise de note pour les détails de sa nouvelle identité et nota le plus proprement possible le kanji de mélancolie qui, comme celui celui de l'automne, se laisait Shuu.

**Comme ça, on ne fait que couper une partie de mon prénom, **affirma fièrement le chanteur en exhibant son kanji à peu près droit et qui ressemblait moins que d'habitude à un flasque pâté.

**Bon, et pour le nom de famille ? On choisit quoi ? **s'enquit Suguru.

C'est ce moment que choisit Yoshiki pour entrer dans la salle, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

**Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? **demanda-t-elle joyeusement en se laissant tomber au sol juste à côté de Hiro.

**On choisit un patronyme d'emprunt pour Shuuichi parce qu'il veut se travestir en fille pour aller dans un lycée public à la rentrée, **lâcha simplement le guitariste.

**Hiro ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Sale traitre ! Va mourir ! **s'enflamma le chanteur en se levant d'un bond, jetant sur le crâne de son meilleur ami un marqueur velleda.

**Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de lui en parler... Après tout, Yoshiki-chan est une vraie transsexuelle. Elle sait ce que c'est que de devenir une femme, **expliqua le claviériste, son naturel raisonnable reprenant le dessus.

**Toi aussi tu t'y mets, petit nain de jardin ! Vous vous liguez contre moi ?! **

**Et c'est un mec qui fait à peine cinq centimètres de plus que moi qui me balance ça ? **gronda avec mépris ledit minipouce.

**Cinq centimètres c'est toujours cinq centimètres ! **se défendit Shuuichi. **Et puis je suis ton senpai alors un peu de respect !**

**Tu restes un crétin dont l'intelligence ne dépasserait pas celle d'un hamster. Hamtaro n'a vraiment aucun soucis à se faire : comparé à toi qui ne sait même pas éplucher une banane, lui qui sait dépioter des graines de tournesol passe pour un grand génie !**

**Je croyais qu'on avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire de banane ! Et puis tu peux causer, face de schtroumpf ! Je te signale qu'il y a pas une semaine tu ne savais toujours pas comment mettre une capote et qu'il a fallu que je te montre comment !**

**Oh ? Voilà qui est intéressant... **intervint Yoshiki. **Et comment tu t'y es pris pour lui montrer, Shuuchan ?**

**Avec une banane, **répondit simplement Hiro, un sourire commercial placardé sur son visage de top modèle.

**Bon et si on arrêtait avec cette histoire de banane ? **grogna le chanteur. **Il faut finir de choisir un nom pour pouvoir aller faire du shopping et m'acheter des fringues de nana.**

**Je peux vous aider ? Oh, s'il te plait, laisse-moi participer Shuuchan ! Suguru-kun a raison, je pourrais t'aider en te montrant comment bien agir comme une fille.**

**Comme si c'était si compliqué que ça... **se moqua Shuuichi.

**Si tu ne te comportes pas comme une vraie fille, tu seras très vite démasqué aussi bien par les filles que par les garçons, **insista Yoshiki. **Onegai... Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main. Tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas...**

La jeune femme pouvait aussi bien se montrer sérieuse que totalement dépressive et entrer dans une phase d'auto-dénigrement. Mais parfois elle surprenait son monde en jouant le chaton bien sage pour obtenir des faveurs des autres avec un regard tendre et larmoyant auquel personne ne resistait, pas même ce malade de K ou cet homme impitoyable qu'était Seguchi Tohma. Pour ceux qui ignoraient que Yohiki était autrefois un garçon, il était impossible de le deviner. Elle était vraiment très féminine dans ses attitudes et ses gestes si bien que rien ne laissait parraître qu'elle possédait en elle le patrimoine génétique d'un mec. Elle s'était faite poser une poitrine généreuse, et les hormones qu'elle prenait avait fait pousser ses cheveux et régulé l'ensemble de son système pileux sur le modèle de celui d'une femme. Elle avait également entraîné sa voix pour qu'elle devienne douce et fine comme celle d'une adolescente. Résultat Yoshiki était une vraie fille, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blond platine, de jolies yeux marron, un visage fin et un magnifique sourire. Elle était cependant assez grande puisqu'elle mesurait dans les un mètre 75. Mais malgré ses différences, elle n'en restait pas moins une amie chère au coeur de Shuuichi. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour rappeler au jeune homme qu'elle était une personne de confiance et pour ça, il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans le groupe avec eux. En effet, quand Bad Luck s'était tourné vers un registre un peu plus rock et un peu plus mature, Seguchi avait suggéré de trouver un batteur à qui déléguer une partie du travail de Suguru. C'est donc Miri Johanson qui s'était chargée de faire passer des auditions et de recruter Yoshiki qui était aujourd'hui un membre à part entière du groupe, appotant un peu d'elle même à leur musique.

**Bon, c'est d'accord, tu peux aider, **finit-il par céder. **Bon ! Trouvons ce putain de nom puis on je rentre chez moi récupérer deux-trois trucs avant d'aller faire notre shopping.**

**C'est parti ! **s'enthousiasma Yoshiki.

**Au moins une que ça amuse... **bougonna Fujisaki.

**Si t'es pas content bah c'est pareil ! C'est un ordre de ton leader alors tu dois t'y plier ! Tous pour un et un pour un, moi en l'occurence ! **imposa Shuuichi avec un regard de dangereux psychopathe à tendance narcissique au fond des yeux.

Finalement, au bout de plus d'une heure passée à chercher, le petit groupe avait opté pour Shimizu. Un magnifique petit nom pour la magnifique petite demoiselle que Shuuichi projetait de devenir. En effet, il était bien déterminé à devenir la plus belle fille qui soit. Ok, il n'était pas censé prendre son rôle autant à coeur ; quel garçon normalement constitué le ferait ? Et surtout quel garçon normalement constitué ayant célébrité et fortune choisirait le cross-dressing pour aller dans un lycée public comme n'importe quelle personne banale ? D'un autre côté, Shuuichi était tout sauf une personne normale. Seguchi aimait reconnaître en lui son grand ami Sakuma Ryuuichi qui, malgré son talent et son charisme légendaire était l'incarnation même de la débilité.

Comme prévu, le petit groupe retrouva la maison Shindou et transformèrent la chambre de Shuuichi en Quartier Général pour leurs petites manigances.

**Bien, avant d'aller acheter tes vêtements, nous devons prendre en compte plusieurs paramètres. A commencer par le lycée où tu as choisi d'aller, **expliqua savament Yoshiki.

**Comment ça ? Pourquoi le lycée à de l'importance dans le choix des fringues ? **s'enquit Hiro.

**Parce que chaque lycée a ses moeurs et coutumes, un peu comme si tu allais à l'étranger. Cela depends surtout du quartier. Alors tu as le choix : ou tu choisis tes fringues en fonction du lycée, ou tu choisis le lycée en fonction des vêtements que tu comptes porter, **répondit la blonde.

**Ah... Je vois... Bon alors je veux être une jolie fille. N'importe quelle fille de 17-18 ans veut être la plus jolie, non ? Je ne veux pas paraître comme toutes ses filles artificielles qui n'ont que les mecs et le maquillage en tête. Je veux être comme ma soeur, **décida Shuuichi.

**A t'entendre ta soeur est la créature la plus parfaite du monde... **se moqua Suguru.

**Elle l'est ! Hahaha ! Ma soeur est comme moi : la perfection incarnée ! **s'enflamma le chanteur avec un rire de maniac.

**Pfff... T'éxagères, comme d'hab.**

**Le pire c'est qu'il a raison, **approuva Hiro. **Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré Maiko-chan mais, elle est douce et ravissante... Une sorte de version fille de Shuuichi.**

**C'est pas flâteur pour elle ce que tu dis là, **ricana le pianiste.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là, sale mioche ? **gronda Shuuichi. **Ma soeur est sortie avec des copines mais aussitôt qu'elle sera rentrée je te la montrerai et tu verras ! **affirma-t-il. **Bon, un peu de sérieux ! Il faut choisir un lycée classe mais pas trop. Le prototype même du lycée banale avec un peu de tous les élèves dedans... Des crétins, des intellos, des musiciens, des matheux, des top modèles, des laidrons, des fashions victimes, des sacs à patate... De tout !**

**Tu pourrais aller dans le lycée où allait mon frère Yuuji, **proposa Hiro.

**C'est lequel ? **demanda Yoshiki en sortant de nulle part un plan de Tôkyô qu'elle déplia et posa au sol.

Tous s'accroupirent pour pouvoir pleinement voir le large schéma de la capitale. Le guitariste pointa son doigt sur un point précis dans un quartier dans la périphérie de la capitale.

**"Lycée Tohôku", **lirent-ils à l'unisson la nanoscopique légende qui désignait un établissement scolaire.

Tous redressèrent la tête et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

**C'est pas loin d'ici, ça... **remarqua Shuuichi.

**Normal, c'est le lycée de quartier. Dois-je te rappeler que mes parents vivent à trois rues d'ici ? **répondit Hiro.

**Pratique ça. En cas de problème, tu peux toujours revenir ici en urgence... **ajouta Yoshiki.

**Je suis sûr que tes parents accèpteront de loger K, **approuva Suguru.

**K ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette affaire, celui-là ? **s'exclama le chanteur.

**C'est ton manager et il ne va pas laisser sa star sans surveillance...**

**M'en fous ! Hors de questions que ce malade me suive à la trace ! Je ne me ferais pas repérer de toutes façons. En revanche, lui et sa discrétion légendaire risquent de tout foutre en l'air ! J'en parlerai à Seguchi pour m'arranger avec ça, **décida le garçon aux yeux mauves.

**Voilà qui est réglé. Tu vas t'inscrire là-bas donc maintenant qu'on sait que c'est un lycée de bof et de ringards comme tu le souhaitais, on va pouvoir travailler ta tenue, **s'enthousiasma son assistante personnelle. **On va faire du shopping !! KYAH !! **

**Qui a parlé de shopping ? **s'enquit la voix claire et douce de Shindou Maiko.

La jeune fille avait passé la tête par la porte qu'elle venait d'entre-ouvrir, intriguée par toutes ces voix provenant de la chambre de son frère aîné. S'invitant aussitôt, la cadette Shindou se laissa tomber grâcieusement au sol auprès de son frère, sa jolie robe bleue virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux couleur indigo. Mais mis à part ça, elle était le portrait craché de Shuuichi. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, son sourire radieux, son regard lumineux, ses joues roses et sa peau légèrement halée. Elle avait de petites mains pourvues de longs doigts fins et bien manucurés, et elle était très légèrement maquillé. Rien qu'en la voyant, le pauvre Suguru se sentait déjà rougir comme un feu rouge.

Remarquant celà, Shuuichi se moqua à son tour :

**Fujisaki-kun, je te présente ma petite soeur, Maiko. N'est-elle pas "parfaite" ?**

Quelque peu décontenancée par la remarque de son frère, la demoiselle continua cependant de sourire à celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant le claviériste de son frangin.

**Yoroshiku ! **s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Shuuichi, l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et commença à le secouer comme un pommier.

**Et toi, frère indigne, tu allais faire du shopping avec tes potes et profiter des soldes sans m'avoir mise au courant !!**

Cette soudaine hystérie fit sursauter tout le monde à l'excéption de Hiro qui connaissait la jeune fille aussi bien que son frère et s'attendait assez à cette réaction.

**Laaaa...cheuuu... moiiiii... **parvint à articuler le malheureux chanteur tandis qu'il pouvait presque sentir son maigre cerveau percuter encore et encore les parrois de son crâne.

**Oui, Maiko-chan, si Shuuichi ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois acheter des vêtements de fille et que tu découvres qu'il allait se faire passer pour une demoiselle pendant les prochains mois à venir au sein d'un lycée public, **expliqua simplement Yoshiki, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Maiko s'arrêta aussitôt de torturer son cher aniki et se tourna vers la blonde, tout comme les trois misiciens d'ailleurs.

**Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, Yoshi, je ne voulais pas que ma soeur le sache ! **grinça le leader, exaspéré par la stupidité de ses compagnons (m'enfin il était un peu mal placé pour critiquer quand même...).

**Oups ! **fit la jeune femme en remarquant sa bêtise, mais trop tard.

**Tu... QUOI ?! **s'exclama Maiko, avec sur le visage une expression de psychopathe.

_Mymy... Ca se voit qu'ils frère et soeur ces deux là, _constata Suguru qui cependant ne manquait pas de baver devant la sulfureuse mais en même temps chaste beauté de la petite Shindou.

**Ano... Maiko-chan, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, tu sais... **commença à expliquer Shuuichi devant l'air ahuri et choqué de sa cadette.

**Yatta ! Je vais enfin avoir la soeur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ! **s'écria sa soeur.

**Euh... Alors là je sais pas si je dois pleurer ou t'envoyer dans un hôpital psy... **marmonna le garçon.

**Ne te vèxe pas, Shuuchan ! Tu es un grand frère génial ! Le meilleur dont on puisse rêver. Mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir une soeur et de faire du shopping avec elle, ou de lui raconter mes secrets et tout ! Oh, s'il te plait aniki, laisse-moi vous aider ! **

**Oh non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! **se lamenta Shuuichi en se rappelant très bien avec quel regard de chien battu Yoshiki l'avait amadoué.

Et c'est précisément le même regard que lui adressa Maiko.

**Onegai shimasu, aniki... **fit-elle avec une petite moue de chaton perdu, papillotant des yeux comme une biche égarée.

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait... **bougonna Shuuichi en essayant de détourner le regard.

Mais peine perdue, sa soeur était au moins aussi déterminée et têtue que lui.

**Bon... D'accord... **céda-t-il.

**SUGOI !! Oh, Shuuchan, anata ga daisuki ! **s'exclama sa soeurette en bondissant comme un joyeux cabris.

**T'as vraiment aucune volonté, Shindou, **dit Suguru avec un air désapprobateur.

**Oh ! Urusei ! **se défendit le chanteur sous le regard amusé de Hiro et Yoshiki. **Bon, et si on allait faire ces maudites courses ? **

**Génial ! Je déclare la première réunion du Comité de Transormation de Shuuichi en Fille ouverte ! **s'enthousiasma la blonde.

**Allons chez Star Mall ! **proposa Maiko. **Y'a plus de 150 boutiques rien que dans leur gallerie commerciale ! **

**Faut pas oublier les casquettes, les gars ! Qu'on se fasse pas repérer par des fans hystériques ! **fit remarquer Shuuichi en prenant son manteau.

**Oui, manquerait plus que mon cousin nous fasse un sermont sur "On ne doit pas créer d'émeute dans un lieu public trop fréquenté", **approuva Fujisaki en imitant la voix d'un vieux pépé radoteur.

_Quelle joyeuse bande on fait... _songea Hiro, un petit sourire fraternel aux lèvres.

**XXX XXX XXX**

_Oh Kami-sama..._ fut la première pensée qui surgit dans l'esprit de Shuuichi lorsqu'il observa le résultat de son essayage dans le miroir de la cabine où il s'était enfermé avec une douzaine de tenues différentes. Il portait une petite jupette en jeans, des bottes en cuir lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-mollet, des collants noirs et un épais pull engorra blanc crème à col-roulé. Et le pire c'était bien qu'il se trouvait terriblement sexy habillé comme ça. C'était fou ce qu'une simple mini jupe pouvait le changer. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille habillé ainsi, même sans maquillage.

**Alors ? Ca donne quoi ? **s'enquit Maiko, de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Bah euh... Ca donne bien... Enfin je suppose, **répondit son frère.

La cadette Shindou ouvrit la porte et Hiro, Suguru et Yoshiki admirèrent avec elle la métamorphose de leur chanteur.

**Et voilà comment un crapaud devient princesse, **ricana le guitariste.

**C'est ça, moque-toi Hiroshi... **fit Maiko. **Pour la peine je vais te faire essayer des bas résilles et un porte-jartelles.**

**Hummm... Sans façons.**

**En tous cas ça donne vachement bien, **décida Yoshiki. **Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour des fringues, va falloir essayer la lingerie.**

**Gné ? **firent tous les garçons.

**Bah oui, aniki. C'est pas parce que tu es un mec que tu dois porter des sous-vêtements de mecs. De quoi tu auras l'air si une copine à toi entre dans ta chambre et qu'elle tombe sur des caleçons... Elle pensera que tu es une coureuse qui ramène des mecs en cachette pour coucher, **affirma Maiko.

**Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, enfin ! **s'indigna Shuuichi.

**A vrai dire, t'es même pas une fille, **lui rappela Suguru, tandis que Hiro se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Le chanteur rougit avant de gronder de sa voix la plus masculine :

**Ok pour la lingerie. Mais comment on fera pour les faux seins ?**

**J'ai déjà ma petite idée, **répondit Yoshiki, avec un large sourire. **De même qu'il faudra dissimuler tant bien que mal ton... Enfin ton "machin", quoi... **ajouta-t-elle en désigna d'un signe de la tête la virilité de Shuuichi. **Avant ma chirurgie, j'ai eu recours à certains tour de passe-passe pour cacher ça. Et ça a toujours très bien marché.**

**Quoi ? Tu vas pas le faire disparaître comme David Copperfield l'a fait avec la Tour Eiffel ! **s'affola Shuuichi.

**Oh non, je ne suis pas assez bonne prestidigitatrice pour ça. Je vais juste te le couper ! **fit Yoshiki avec un large sourire.

**Ok, j'abandonne.**

**Mais non, baka ! On va juste le dissimuler aux yeux des autres mais elle sera toujours là ! **se moqua la blonde.

**Ce que tu peux être crédule, aniki, **se lamenta Maiko, navrée.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Les jours qui avaient suivi, Shuuichi avait du partager son temps entre le bureau de son patron et la maison maternelle. Il avait été dure de convaincre Seguchi de le laisser aller au lycée public, et presque autant de lui faire promettre de tenir K en laisse. Mais bizarrement, il semble que l'argument qui soit pervenu à convaincre le pianiste de Nittle Grasper de donner son accord fut lorsqu'il lui avait dit dans quel lycée il avait choisi d'aller. Le producteur avait presque aussitôt accépté avec un large sourire aux lèvres ; le genre de sourire dont se méfiait toujours Shuuichi mais pour une fois, trop heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il avait fait fis de ce mauvais pressentiment. Il avait même volontiers accépté l'offre de Seguchi d'arranger son inscription et de s'assurer qu'il serait dans une classe pas trop horrible (Patpat : Devinez laquelle ).

Enfin, dans sa chambre, Shuuichi et son commité avait travaillé durement à faire de lui une véritable jeune fille. Ayant une grande faculté d'adaptation et apprenant très vite (sauf les maths et l'histoire, là c'était perdu d'avance), il avait rapidement assimilé ce que lui avaient Maiko et Yoshiki. Notons qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à adoucir sa voix en parlant un octave au-dessus de son timbre normal. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, Shuuichi était totalement passé inaperçu. S'être fait dragué par des mecs, emmerdé par des pétasse et accueilli à bras ouverts par des personnes aussi sympa que son voisin, Akira, et quelques filles de la classe... A ses yeux, tout ceci était une réussite tota de son plan. Il n'était plus Shindou Shuuichi, star de J-rock ici. Non, il était Shimizu Shuu, lycéenne de la Terminale C au lycée de Tôhoku.

C'est avec cette victoire à l'esprit, un sourire aux lèvres et le visage de ce chieur de Yuki Eiri calqué au fond de ses rétines qu'il s'endormit. Demain serait un jour plein de promesses...

Finalement, au petit matin, avec les premiers rayons de l'aube, Shuu se leva, alla prendre une douche à la salle de bain commune de l'étage, s'habilla et passa par la cafétériat du dortoire pour grignoter un morceau avant de partir en cours, le sac à l'épaule. Lorsqu'elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la classe de la Terminale C (6), Shuu rejoignit son pupitre. Elle fronça les sourcils, déposant son sac à ses pieds, lorsqu'elle découvrit ce que quelqu'un de trop bien attentionné avait inscrit au gros marqueur noir sur sa table : le mot "salope" brillait encore tellement l'encre était encore humide, signe que cela avait été fait à peine quelques instants avant son arrivée.

Exibant un large sourire satisfait, elle se tourna vers la fille installée juste derrière elle, Usami Ayaka, et lui demanda bien haut et bien fort de sorte à attirer l'attention de tous :

**Tu peux me prêter ton marqueur, s'il te plait.**

Instinctivement, la brune s'éxécuta, ne se rendant pas compte sur le coup qu'elle venait de se dénoncer d'elle même. Shuu lui prit nochalament le stylo-feutre des mains, le débouchonna et ajouta au-dessous de l'insulte qui avait été inscrite "Et fière de l'être", accompagné d'un petit dessin représentant un chibi Shuu souriant et faisant un clin d'oeil, les mains sur les hanches. Admirant un instant son chef-d'oeuvre d'un air satisfait, elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa voisine qui regardait sa table avec étonnement.

**Tu avais oublier d'ajouter ça alors je l'ai fait pour toi ! **affirma Shuu en lui rendant le marqueur. **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais découvert ma véritable nature. On va bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûre. Après tout, toi et moi on est pareil. Deux véritables salopes. Seulement moi, j'assume !**

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Pour sûr, personne ne s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle rembarre aussi facilement cette garce de Ayaka. Même Eiri sourit. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'avait marqué sa voisine en arrivant à peine deux secondes plus tôt que Shimizu. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu écrire l'insulte mais, l'ayant remarquée rangeant son marqueur dans sa trousse, il avait très vite compris. _L'année promet d'être vraiment intéressante... _se dit-il en jetant un petit regard dans la direction de Shuu qui papotait maintenant joyeusement avec Akira, son charmant sourire illuminant avec grâce son visage.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Sorte de flipper japonais où on peut gagner de l'argent, un peu comme avec une machine à sous. (2) Ce livre est une sorte de prélude au "Seigneur des Anneaux" publié à titre postum par le fils de Tolkien, en homage à l'oeuvre de son père. C'est une lecture un peu complexe mais vraiment très intéressante que je conseille aux fans de SDA s'ils veulent en savoir davantage sur les mythologies de la saga. (3) Les filles japonaises sont d'ordinaire plutôt petites alors 1,65m c'est quand même grand de leur point de vue. (4) Quel jeu de mot pervers, mwahaha ! (5) Désolée mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de l'orthographe du nom de cette chère madame. (6) Je tiens à préciser que, contrairement à l'occident, au Japon ce sont les profs qui changent de classe et non pas les élèves. Ainsi il y a une salle par classe.

**Notes : **Dans ce premier chapitre, j'ai glissé de nombreux clins d'oeil. Par exemple le nom de la prof principale est celui d'une de mes profs de japonais (d'ailleurs la description est celle de ma chère Tsuda-sensei), et pour Kouga Jun je me suis inspirée du nom de la mangaka de "Loveless", Kouga Yun. Quant à Akira, c'est l'un de mes prénoms préférés. Pour ceux qui aime bien Miri, et je sais qu'il y en a, je la ferai apparaitre vers la milieu de la fic mais elle sera de nombreuse fois mentionnée d'ici là. Vous aurez aussi remarqué que j'ai ajouté un membre dans Bad Luck. Dans "Quand tout bascule", j'avais déjà remplacé Suguru par Tatusuha et ici je fais entrer un de mes persos préférés dans le groupe. L'idée du batteur m'est venue très vite car les chansons que j'avais en tête en imaginant Bad Luck super star sur scène, c'était celles des groupes Pierrot, Sid ou Merry... J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et désolée pour cette horriblement longue note de fin mais j'avais pensé que vous voudriez savoir tout ça. Si ça vous ennuie, dites-le et j'arrête . Laissez-moi plein de reviews pour nourrir mon esprit retort afin que je vous conféctionne un deuxième chapitre parfait. Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu !

**Lexique : **

Usagi : Lapin.

Shimizu : Eau pure (j'ai longtemps cherché pour un joli nom avec de jolis kanji )

Ohayo gozaimasu : Bonjour (le matin avant 11heures)

Minna : Tout le monde (plus généralement "toute chose").

Watashi : Moi, je.

Yoroshiku (onegai shimasu) : formule de politesse lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un pour le première fois, signifiant "J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous" et qui correspond un peu à notre "Enchanté de vous rencontrer".

Aki : Automne (le kanji se lit aussi Shuu).

Shuu : Détresse, crainte, désolation (le kanji présent dans le prénom de Shuuichi et qui se lit aussi Ure).

Senpai : Aîné, plus âgé, supérieur, come par éxemple un élève de Terminal face à un élève de Seconde.

Aniki : Grand frère (familier, voir vulgaire, particuliairement utilisé par les yakuzas).

Sugoi : Fantastique.

Yatta : Génial ! Cool !

Urusei : La ferme en language familier (issu de l'adjectif urusai "bruyant").

Anata ga daisuki : Je t'adore.

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu ou un machin dans le genre...

PS: Notez que le "ou" en japonais se prononce "oo".


	2. Déclaration de guerre

**Titre :** Pinkuna Ichigo.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta lectrice : **Drudrue.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Pairing : **Shindou Shuuichi / Yuki Eiri.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **UA, Humour, Romance, OOC, Lime et Lemons.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Gravitation, ni ses personnages hélas. Mais l'histoire vient de mon cerveau dérangé et Miri ainsi que la plupart des élèves de élèves du lycée en sont également issus.

**Notes : **Deuxième chapitre ! Et en avant la musique ! LiLaOh !! Voilà, je poursuis dans ma lancée ! J'adore cette histoire, je me suis jamais autant amusée ! En fait si mais c'était en écrivant "Ze veux un bébé !" et ça remonte à plus de deux ans... En tous cas, voici un pas de plus pour Shuu dans l'abominable univers du lycée. Je sais pas pourquoi je dis que c'est abominable, moi j'ai bien aimé être une emmerdeuse quand j'étais encore au bahut. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez vous en payer une tranche alors bonne lecture. Et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**PS : **Notez que je fais clairement la différence entre Shuuichi et Shuu. En mec, il est brun tandis qu'en fille il a les cheveux roses. Et quand je parle de Shuu, j'utilise toujours le féminin.

**ATTENTION ! Encore du lime ! Encore de la vulgarité ! Normal, ce sont des ados ! Euh... En fait moi aussi, j'suis une ado attardée de vingt ans... **

**Dialogue en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 2 : Déclaration de guerre.**_

**Alors cette première semaine ? **s'enquit Hiro, portant des lunettes de soleil, se cheveux relevés en un chignon ébouriffé, attendant à la sortie du lycée.

En effet, Shuuichi étant pensionnaire, il n'était autorisé à sortir du bahut que le samedi en fin de matinée, lorsque la semaine était enfin finie (1). Comme promis, le guitariste était venu chercher son meilleur ami pour aider "la jeune fille" qu'il était à porter son sac plein d'affaires sales à porter chez maman pour la lessive hébdomadaire. Epuisé par cette première semaine de cours, Shuuichi avait d'ailleurs bien besoin d'un bagagiste. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le parking où était garée la voiture du brun.

**C'était abominable ! **s'exclama Shuuichi en français, de peur que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation (2), sans pour autant perdre sa voix de pucelle. **Je me suis fait draguer, harceler, et surtout emmerder. C'était l'horreur ! Mais je suppose que je suis sur la bonne voie...**

**C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu ne voulais pas continuer à étudier avec un prof particulier alors voilà ce qu'on obtient à vouloir être quelqu'un de normal, **ricana Hiro, dans la même langue, sur le ton du "J'te l'avais bien dit".

**Je ne me plains pas, au contraire ! Je suis très content que ça tourne comme ça. Ca prouve bien que je suis passé inaperçu dans la masse.**

**Et ça prouve aussi que, quelque soit le costume, tu continues à faire des ravages !**

**Héhé ! Et oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'ai du sex-appeal et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra me l'enlever ! **se vanta Shuuichi avec un large sourire, bombant le torse, mettant ainsi sa fausse poitrine en avant.

**J'arrive pas à croire qu'une mocheté comme toi puisse avoir un petit copain ! **railla en japonais une voix que le chanteur connaissait bien.

**Oh la ferme, Yuki ! Si t'as un problème avec moi, qu'on en finisse et je t'en colle une une bonne fois pour toute ! **s'enerva Shuu, oubliant de se remettre dans la peau d'une fille, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami.

Sur le coup, étonné par la provocation, Eiri sourit, amusé et satisfait de se voir tenir tête. Au fond, il aurait été déçu de Shimizu si elle ne lui avait pas répondu de la sorte, se contentant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de ce grand type aux cheveux auburn et qui n'avait pour lui que sa belle gueule et sa jolie voiture (Patpat : D'un autre côté, Yuki avec sa Mercédès et sa carrure de dieu grèc, il est un peu mal placé pour la ramener). _La ferme, auteur véreux ! C'est ma réplique, j'dis ce que je veux ! D'abord, Shuu est à moi et c'est pas ce crétin et sa Porsch qui vont me piquer ma copine ! _

**Et bien quoi ? C'est une déclaration de guerre que tu veux ? **lança-t-il à la jolie fille.(Patpat : Quel Don Juan, y'a pas à dire !) _Grrrrr..._

Pour toute réponse, le blond reçut un regard noir de la demoiselle avant d'ajouter :

**C'est pas avec tes petits poings de gamines que tu risques de me faire mal. En plus, t'es pas bien musclée pour une nana. Tu dois pas faire beaucoup de sport... **

**Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si j'suis musclée ou non, crétin ! Tu m'as jamais vue à poil que je sache. De toutes façons, on verra bien si tu continueras à me traîter de grosse patate molle lundi au cours de sport ! Quoi que le prof ait prévu de nous faire faire, je te foutrai ta pâtée ! **

**Tsss... Bien sûr ! J'suis prêt à parier que t'arriveras bonne dernière ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas insultée de "grosse patate molle", c'est trop puérile. J'aurais plutôt dit "thon obèse et flasque" !**

**On se demande lequel est le plus puérile des deux, dans tout ça, **marmona Hiro pour lui-même.

**D'accord, je relève le défi. Une semaine de tickets-repas pour le gagnant, **fit Shuuichi, bien décidé à démonter ce sale blondinet prétentieux.

**J'veux bien mais je t'avertie tout de suite : ce sera la ruine pour toi, Shimizu. Le prof de sport est un fou et si t'as pas suivi au moins un entraînement physique intensif, tu seras incapable de tenir la route avec lui, **prévint Yuki.

**C'est bien ce qu'on verra, tronche de cake ! **

Ils se fixèrent avec animosité avant que Hiro ne lance joyeusement :

**On va manger avec les potes ?**

**Cool ! **s'exclama la jeune fille, passant de la rage à l'insouciance en un quart de seconde, ce qui eut le mérite de désarçonner Yuki.

Secouant la tête d'un air résigné, le blond monta dans sa voiture sous l'oeil légèrement moqueur de Hiro qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la sienne.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? **demanda Shuuichi en bouclant sa ceinture après avoir fermé la portière.

**Ce mec en pince pour toi, **se moqua gentiment le guitariste.

**NANI !! Non mais tu délires ! Tu vois pas qu'il me déteste ? T'as bien entendu tout ce qu'il m'a balancé dans la poire ! Il est bien le seul mec à me traîter comme ça. Il a même osé me dire que j'étais un "thon obèse et flasque" ! Quel sale porc ! J'le déteste ! **s'emballa aussitôt la "frêle jeune fille".

**A mon avis, ce mec est surtout dingue de toi mais comme c'est un boulet de première au caractère aussi renfermé qu'un vieux placard, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça. C'est pour ça qu'il agit de façon démesurément agressive, **expliqua Hiro en démarrant.

**J'comprends rien à ton charabia ! **

**T'as jamais ententu parler de psychologie inversée ? **

**Non... C'est quoi la psychologie ?**

_Lamentable... _songea Hiro.

Shuuichi était parfois si niais qu'il fallait presque lui faire des dessins et des schémas explicatifs pour qu'il comprenne un truc simple. _J'me demande s'il était pas blonde dans son ancienne vie... _M'enfin bon, si Shuuichi avait du mal avec les trucs techniques, il n'avait en revenche aucun mal avec ce qui touchait au coeur et à l'âme des gens... Sauf bien sûr quand ça le concernait lui. Comme on dit : on voit toujours la paille dans l'oeil du voisin, mais jamais la poutre qu'on a dans le sien.

**Quand un mec gentil tombe amoureux d'une fille, il se montre encore plus gentil avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? **approfondit le guitariste pour facilité la compréhension à son ami.

**Ouais...**

**Bah les gars qui savent pas être gentils sont forcéments très méchants avec la fille qui leur plait.**

**Donc si je suis bien ton raisonnement, Yuki est méchant avec moi parce qu'il m'aime ? **

**C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer depuis cinq minutes, pequenaud sans cervelle ! **s'énerva le guitariste, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

**Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Ce mec n'aime personne à part son nombril ! Et puis il est méchant avec tout le monde, fille ou garçon. Vu qu'il est un peu - voir beaucoup, non complètement - sociopathe, ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il pose une bombe dans le lycée ! **

**Et tu veux rester dans le même bahut que ce type ! **s'esclaffa Hiro.

Les deux amis partirent alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui manqua de leur coûter la vie. En effet, Hiro avait manquer de finir encastré dans la devanture d'un café en tentant d'esquiver un lézard qui aidait un pigeon aveugle à traverser dans les clous.

**Chaque vie à un prix, Shuuchan, **avait-il répondu au regard accusateur de son meilleur ami qui était terrorisé, encore cramponné à sa ceinture de sécurité.

**Je me demande qui est le plus taré dans l'histoire : toi ? Ou l'auteur de cette fic ?**

Patpat : Snif, c'est méchant ce que tu dis-là, Shuu-chan !

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lundi était vite arrivé, trop vite aux yeux de Shuuichi qui ne s'était pas vraiment reposé pendant le weekend. En effet, avec un chanteur qui avait caché le rose de ses cheveux grâce à une coloration brune qui part au lavage pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le groupe avait passé leur samedi à enchaîner séances photos et interviews, cloturant la journée par un passage télé dans une émission de variété à grande audience. Il avait même eu le loisir de reconnaitre dans le public cinq filles de sa classe venues acclamer Bad Luck. Parmis elle il y en avait deux qui étaient vraiment sympa avec lui et d'ailleurs elles étaient dans le même dortoire que lui : Kira et Rikku. Il est évident qu'il avait été lui-même les trouver en compagnie de ses trois musiciens pour aller leur signer des autographes. Les trois autres étaient Ayaka et deux copines à elle, une nommée Yoko, l'autre... Ochobo ! Il se souvenait encore du fou rire qu'il avait eu en apprenant son nom. Et comble de tout, cette fille était vraiment laide, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Le dimanche avait entièrement été consacré à l'enregistrement du premier single de Bad Luck pour son retour au Japon. Shuuichi, Hiro, Suguru et Yoshiki avaient beaucoup regretté l'absence de leur amie Miri. Elle était une très bonne productrice mais aussi une excellente guitariste. Malgré son caractère de chien - qui rappelait beaucoup à Shuuichi un certain quelqu'un assis pas très loin de lui en classe - la jeune femme était une vraie professionnelle mais aussi une amie géniale.

N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire ses devoirs, Shuuichi les avait fait à l'arrachée en arrivant chez ses parents le soir avant de manger, de se doucher et d'aller au lit. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il courait après les bonnes notes ou son diplôme de fin d'étude ; il allait juste au lycée pour passer le temps entre deux concerts... Le matin suivant, il avait dû se réveiller tôt pour se faire accompagner par son père au lycée. En effet, il lui fallait le temps de déposer sa valise dans sa chambre et de préparer son sac de cours avant d'aller en classe. Dès qu'il avait mit un pied dans l'enceinte du lycée, il était redevenu Shuu.

Elle arriva un peu avant l'arrivée de leur prof d'anglais, Shimaki Hiromu-sensei, ayant ainsi le temps de papoter avec Kira et Rikku et admirer les autographes qu'elles avaient reçus des membres de Bad Luck pendant le weekend. Shuu avait été par ailleurs étonnée de voir que peu de japonais étaient à même de parler anglais. Mais ce qui l'avait davantage surpris avait été que Yuki parlait lui-même très courament cette langue et ce avec une grande fluidité et un excellent accent. Ainsi donc, ils avaient été à peu près les seuls élèves de la classe à pouvoir tenir une conversation avec la prof qui avait fini par leur demander d'aider leurs camarades à faire leurs excercices pour le prochain cours. Evidemment, Shuu s'en était faite une joie mais pas ce râleur de Yuki.

Le cours suivant avait été celui d'histoire et là, Shuu avait moins brillé. Le blond qui, lui était un passionné des matières littéraires, en avait profité pour montrer à la jeune fille sa supériorité. Ayaka s'était déléctée du spectacle mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait fait comme si de rien n'était, jouant discrètement au morpion avec un papier en coin de table avec Akira. _De toutes façons, il va se prendre une râclée au cours de sport de cette aprem ! _s'était-elle dit.

En finalement, après la pause du déjeuner, le cours de sport était arrivé. Etant rentrée au dortoire pour mettre sa tenue et surtout pour ne pas se retrouver à se changer aux vestiaires où sa couverture serait grillée à coup sûr, Shimizu arriva pil poil au moment où le prof commençait à faire l'appel, et ce grâce au petit sprint qu'elle avait piqué. _Au moins comme ça, je suis en condition ! _songea-t-elle en lança un petit regard provocateur à Yuki qui était de l'autre côté du groupe que formaient les élèves.

**Bien ! Bonjour à tous ! Tsuda-sensei m'a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève cette année. J'ai répéré cette demoiselle en faisant l'appel mais elle ne me connait pas encore, **annonça le professeur de sport en se tournant vers Shuu. **Je suis Tokugawa Yukiru. J'espère que tu aimes le sport parce qu'avec moi tu vas être servie.**

**Hai ! J'adore le sport ! **s'enthousiasma le chanteur en faisant de son mieux pour imiter les pompom-girls transies de stupidité.

**Tant mieux ! Pour le premier exercice, tu peux rester sur le banc histoire de voir ce que je demande à mes élèves et de t'y préparer, **proposa-t-il un peu sèchement.

**Oh non, pas besoin, Tokugawa-sensei, **assura la demoiselle avec un large sourire. **On m'a déjà **_**gentiment **_**prévenue du niveau assez élevé de vos cours alors je veux commencer les exercices en même temps que tout le monde.**

**Bien dans ce cas, la classe sera divisée en deux.**

Il désigna une ligne imaginaire qui coupa le groupe en deux partie de douze élèves chacune. Puis il reprit :

**Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre en file indienne derrière cette marque **- il montra au sol un épais trait marqué à la craie rouge - **et enfiler ces brassards.**

Il se mit à distribuer des morceaux de tissus verts à un groupe, jaunes à l'autre. Avec les sur-vêtements bleu ciel des élèves de Tôhoku, ces couleurs étaient particulièrement remarquables et c'était le but puisqu'elles servaient à distinguer les deux équipes. Evidemment, Shuu avait vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans le même groupe que Yuki, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque de cette façon, la concurence serait relevée d'un cran. Ce fut donc avec un large sourire que la jeune fille attacha le brassard jaune autour de son bras gauche.

**Bien maintenant, le premier exercice consiste à faire le parcours suivant dans le lapse de temps le plus court. Le temps de chaque membre de chaque équipe sera chronométré puis additioné avec celui des autres. L'équipe avec le temps le plus court aura droit à un bonus non négligeable de 5 points pour le match de basket qu'on jouera tout à l'heure. **

Les murmures enthousiastes se mêlèrent aux bougonnements de tous ceux qui abhorraient l'éducation physique (Patpat : Comme moi par exemple... J'suis fatiguée rien que d'y penser.) mais tout le monde se tut pour écouter la suite des consignes.

**Le parcours est composé en plusieurs étapes : vous sprintrez jusqu'au bout du gymnase, puis vous récupérerez un ballon avant de commencer à sauter dans le chemin que j'ai formé avec les pneux, après quoi vous grimperez sur la poutre que vous devrez traverser. Là vous enverrez le ballon dans le panier de basket qui sera alors à 5 mètres en face de vous, puis vous prendrez de l'élan pour passer par-dessus le cheval d'arçons. Evidemment, si vous voulez me faire une petite figure accrobatique à cette étape, vous avez le droit. Ensuite, vous devrez me faire un enchaînement poirier, roue, rondade sur les tatamis qui suivent. Et enfin, vous grimperez à la corde et sonnerez à la cloche. Il n'y a qu'au tintement de la cloche que le temps de l'élève sera retenu et noté.**

Les yeux exorbités, la plupart des élèves regardaient avec un air terrorisé le parcours digne d'un entraînement de légionnaire. Il n'y avait que Yuki et Shuu qui se fixaient avec détermination et défi. Et bien sûr le petit dispensé de sport à l'année, asthmatique avec un ou deux problèmes au niveau des articulations, qui n'avait pas à s'en faire puisqu'il resterait sur le banc à noter les temps des éleves (Patpat : Comme moi là aussi... Sauf que moi je laissais le prof se démerder parce que j'étais occupée à écrire mes fics ).

**On peut dire qu'il commence sur les chapeaux de roues, cette année, le Tokugawa, **murmura Akira à l'attention de Shuu qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

**C'est sans doute parce qu'on est en Terminale maintenant, **répondit-elle simplement.

**Tu sais, ça à l'air vraiment dure. Même après deux ans à avoir subi ce genre d'horreurs, beaucoup des élèves de ce lycée ne seront pas capable de réussir ça. Tu devrais lui demander l'autorisation de rester sur le côté le temps de l'exercice.**

**Puis quoi encore ? J'ai un pari à tenir avec cette face de truite saumonée, **répondit Shuu avec un regard sadique en direction de Yuki. **Je vais l'écraser comme une mouche, ce blanc-bec !**

**On dirait que tu prends très à coeur le fait qu'il ait refusé d'être ami avec toi, **remarqua le garçon.

**Non, ça je m'en contre-fous ! C'est le fait qu'il m'ait traîté de "thon obèse et flasque" que j'ai pas digéré. Mais je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles par les troues de nez !**

Ensemble, ils rirent discrètement avant de s'arrêter pour écouter les derniers avertissements du prof.

**Ceux qui trébucheront dans les pneux, tomberont de la poutre, n'enverront pas le ballon dans le panier, rateront leur saut au cheval d'arçons ou manqueront leur enchaînement devront recommencer l'étape du parcours qu'ils auront raté encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient parvenus. Afin d'éviter le couroux de vos coéquipiers, je vous conseille de ne pas vous louper. Au coup de sifflet, les premiers de chaque file partent.**

Et trois secondes plus tard, Tokugawa siffla le départ. Parmis les élèves qui passèrent sous les encouragements de leurs camarades, rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas eu à recommencer au moins une épreuve. Ce qui étaient très bon en sport traînaient afin de ne pas se rater et les plus nuls (Patpat : Comme moi. Je suis pathétique.) traînaient de toutes façons parce qu'ils se rataient et devaient recommencer. Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le jeu était serré entre les verts et les jaunes : l'équipe de Yuki menait de quelques dizièmes de secondes et déjà l'équipe des jaunes désespérait. Mais s'était sans compter sur Shuu qui, à l'exemple de son adversaire, s'était mise en fin de queue. Ainsi, la tension entre eux était montée encore un peu à mesure que le jeu de piste avançait et leur intervention serait d'autant plus remarquée que de leur parcours dépendrait le sort de leur équipe.

Finalement, tout le monde était passé sauf les deux derniers. Et alors que le prof allait donner le coup de sifflet pour leur départ, un élève de l'équipe de Shuu, Hideyoshi Hisoka s'exclama :

**Attendez, s'il vous plait ! C'est pas juste, sensei ! Regardez face à qui Shimizu va passer ! Elle est nouvelle, elle ne s'est pas encore habituée à votre rythme. On ne peut pas la laisser affronter Yuki ! Non seulement c'est une fille mais en plus il est très fort.**

D'autres élèves du groupe des jaunes (principalement des garçons) approuvèrent haut et fort.

**C'est bon, Hideyoshi-kun, **assura Shuu. **Je te remercie d'avoir autant de considération mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Les autres filles ont parfois dû faire le parcours face à des garçons et elle n'en sont pas mortes. Pas de raisons que j'ai un traîtement de faveur. Et puis vous êtes tous déjà passé, ce qui serait donc vraiment injuste c'est que je ne fasse pas ma part dans l'équipe.**

**Voilà un comportement bien fair-play. J'apprécie beaucoup, Shimizu-san, **fit le professeur. **Yuki-kun ? Pas d'objection ?**

**Aucune, **répondit sèchement le blond, se préparant au départ.

Et donc, quelques instants après, le sifflet retentit et Shuuichi courut. Il ne perdit pas de temps à voir où en était Yuki où ce qu'il faisait, laissant l'adrénaline monter en lui à vitesse grand V et calquant ses mouvements au rythme des acclamations de ses coéquipiers qui l'encourageaient avec force. Il avait l'impression d'être sur scène, galvanisé par les cris de la foule, puisant là toute son énergie. Il pouvait aussi entendre les encouragements des verts pour Yuki qui égalaient au moins ceux qu'il recevait.

Le sprint, il connaissait alors il n'eut pas de mal à traverser le gymnase en un temps record. Il s'empara d'un ballon et courut dans le chemin de pneux, levant bien les genoux en sautant afin d'éviter de se prendre le pied. Enfin, avec le marche-pied à l'extrêmité de la poutre, il monta facilement dessus et la traversa sans encombre ni hésitation. Très vite il se retrouva devant le panier, visa un bref instant avant d'envoyer le ballon qui passa dans le filet aussi facilement qu'une pillule de viagra dans la bouche de Sarkozy (3). Shuuichi prit ensuite son élan et sauta au cheval, éxécutant une pirouette en se rétablissant. Puis vint l'enchaînement de gym au sol : son poirier était bien droit, sa roue bien ronde et sa rondade très artistique. _Merci Maiko de m'avoir forcé à faire de la gym avec toi à l'école primaire et au collège ! _pensa le garçon aux cheveux roses avant de grimper à la corde aussi vite que possible. En moins de dix secondes, il sonna la cloche et redescendit. _C'était pas bien compliqué par rapport aux exercices que nous fait subir K assez régulièrement, _songea-t-il ironiquement, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'un jour ce que lui aurait appris cet américain décérébré aurait pu lui servir.

Les acclamations l'assourdirent alors que Shuu reposait le pied au sol. Ce fut l'exact moment où elle entendit l'autre cloche sonner. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Yuki, qui se laissait lentement descendre. Une expression agacée était imprimée sur son visage et il adressa un regard froid à Shuu qui lui répondit par un de ces ravissants sourires qui faisaient battre son coeur.

**Une semaine de ticket repas, n'oublie pas Yuki-chan ! **rappela-t-elle.

**Putain... **_Fait chier de perdre contre une fille, _gronda le blond.

**Oh, sois pas mauvais perdant, hein. C'était qu'un petit pari amical. **

**J'suis pas mauvais perdant. T'auras ce que je t'ai promis, c'est tout, **bougonna-t-il.

**Oh ? Un mec qui reconnait sa défaite face à une fille, c'est surprenant. J'aime beaucoup ce genre d'attitude. Au fait, où est-ce que tu t'es planté ?**

**La poutre, comme d'hab... J'ai le vertige et c'est dur de voir où on met les pieds sans regarder en bas, **répondit-il, toujours énervé.

**C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avant mais un ami à moi à eu l'idée de me faire marcher sur la rembarde d'une terrasse au 28eme étage d'un immeuble à New York. Depuis, à côté de ça, les poutres c'est du pipi de chat. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec la corde c'est plus simple puisqu'il suffit de regarder vers le haut, encore faut-il savoir monter.**

**Dis-moi, tu menais quel genre de vie à New York pour marcher sur des rembardes de terrasses ? **s'enquit Eiri, complètement troublé par les paroles de cette fille bizarre.

**Euh... Bien disons que... **_Et merde ! J'vais me faire griller ! Vite ! Un mensonge ou quelqu'un pour faire diversion ! _

Et comme pour répondre à ses prières, le professeur Tokugawa annonça :

**Avec un temps record de 1 minutes 48, Shimizu fait gagner les jaunes avec un totale de 33 minutes 57, alors que Yuki, avec 2 minutes 01 n'a pas réussi à sauver son équipe qui a un total de 34 minutes 8 secondes. Préparez-vous à commencer le match de basket. Pour les verts, Yuki sera le capitaine et ce sera Kouga pour les jaunes.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après un tel affrontement cet après-midi, Eiri était rentré à sa chambre. Il avait bon dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait détesté perdre devant la jeune fille. Le bon point c'était qu'en refusant de montrer combien il était mauvais perdant - il avait trop de fierté pour trépigner comme un gamin - il avait obtenu d'elle un peu d'admiration. Elle aimait les gens honnêtes qui admettaient sans problème une défaite. Encore un atout qu'elle avait pour elle.

Le blond balança son sac de cours sur son lit, de même que son manteau (bah oui, c'est quand même l'hiver !) et sa veste d'uniforme. Rien qu'en repensant à Shimizu, à la façon trop sexy qu'elle avait eu de courir, il se sentait rougir. C'est sûr, elle était athlétique pour une fille ; il avait vraiment poussé le bouchon loin en la traîtant de thon obèse et flasque le vendredi précédent. Mais la voir au bras de ce mec qui semblait si familier avec elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Parce qu'au fond, l'hypothèse que la place soit déjà prise lui en avait fait aussi.

Il avait menti avec cette histoire de poutre. Certes, il avait vraiment le vertige mais pas à une si faible hauteur. Ce qui lui avait fait perdre un peu de temps c'était quand il avait ralenti au niveau des pneux pour admirer la petite poitrine de Shimizu qui sautillait au même rythme qu'elle. De même que, quand elle était sur la poutre elle aussi, il avait presque bavé devant le déhanché sexy de son bassin, ses adorables petites miches se balançant de droite à gauche. En revanche, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à profiter du spéctacle pendant le cours de sport et cette simple perspéctive le rendait fou de jalousie, amplifiant son côté possessive déjà très exacerbé. Enfin, cela ne l'empêcher pas d'attendre avec impatience la venue du printemps... En effet, les élèves troqueraient alors leurs sur-vêtements pour des shorts, même si à force de la voir porter la jupette de son uniforme de lycéenne, Yuki avait déjà tout le loisir de reluquer les jambes de rêve de cette fille qu'il désirait un peu plus chaque jour.

_Et elle doit avoir la peau douce en plus... Elle n'a pas un seul bouton, contrairement à la plupart des filles du bahut. Moi j'ai les moyens de me payer ce que je veux comme crème pour éviter l'acnée mais les plus efficaces coûtent cher. Soit elle est riche mais elle s'en cache - sinon elle serait pas dans ce lycée de nuls - soit sa peau est trop parfaite pour avoir des boutons _(Patpat : Disons que c'est un mélange des deux.)_._

Eiri tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il était interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée mais dans les chambres, le surveillant du dortoire ne disait trop rien, du moment qu'on ouvrait un peu la fenêtre pour aérer et qu'on ne déclenchait pas par inadvertance les détécteurs de fumée. Mais cette interdiction n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de fumer ailleurs dans l'établissement s'il en avait envie. Il connaissait toutes les bonnes cachettes pour ça et ne s'était jamais fait piquer. A dire vrai, si ça ne dépendait que de lui, à choisir entre la cigarette et l'école, il aurait choisit la clope. Mais connaissant sa collante de soeur Mika et son idiot de père, il valait bien mieux qu'il garde ça pour lui et qu'il finisse convenablement ses études. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils l'aient laissé choisir le lycée de son choix. Si ça n'avait dépendu que sa soeur, il serait allé à Eitoku **(4)**, et avec son père, il aurait fini en séminaire dans un temple au fin fond du Tibet.

Profitant pleinement de sa nicotine, son esprit dériva lentement vers son sujet de comtemplation préféré : Shimizu Shuu-chan... Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait tellement observée durant les précédents jours qu'il connaissait chaque courbe de sa silhouette et pour lui, c'était bien assez pour imaginer le reste. Une taille étroite, de jolies hanches, des cuisses ravissantes, de longues et fines jambes, un dos légèrement cambré, un ventre plat et son adorable petite poitrine. C'était clair qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de seins mais Yuki n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les grosses poitrines : c'était bien pour s'occuper les mains mais chez une fille comme Shimizu, ce n'était qu'un artifice comme un autre. En plus, fluette comme elle l'était, ça n'aurait pas été très joli en fait... Ca l'aurait rendue moins mignonne d'une certaine façon.

Il pouvait aussi s'imaginer une chute de reins à vous faire tomber raide. Un dos lisse, et une peau douce... Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de fraise et de framboise de Shuu. Il voyait sa main remonter le long de son dos et jusqu'à sa nuque, puis caresser la courbe de ses épaules dans un geste relaxant. Et un gémissement s'échappa presque aussitôt de la bouche du blond : sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était allumé tout seul. Mais cette vision de rêve était bien trop agréable pour l'arrêter là.

La jeune fille était nue sur ses genoux, lui tournant le dos. Et lui, caressait avec douceur le dessous de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se arquait à son contact. Il y éxécutait un petit massage, tirant de nouveaux gémissements à Shuu qui guidait sensuellement ses mains jusqu'à ses têtons déjà durcis de plaisir. Du bout des lèvres, Yuki effleurait la peau délicate du cou de la jeune fille. Elle glissait sa main droite sur la nuque d'Eiri, puis remonta dans sa chevelure blonde, l'incitant silencieusement à approfondir ses baisers. Bientôt, elle se tournait un peu pour lui offrir ses petites lèvres roses qu'il n'allait pas se faire pas prier pour embrasser. Ses mains glissaient ensuite sur les flancs de la demoiselle qui se mettait alors à califourchon face à lui, passant ses bras menus autour de son cou.

Leur baiser devenait enflamé et avec de petits mouvements du bassin, elle se déhanchait sur lui de façon si excitante... Se frottant litéralement à lui pour attiser son désir.

**Yuki... **murmurait-elle à son oreille. **Yuki... Yuki ! **

Sa voix lui semblait si réelle... Si présente... Si... _Hein ?! _Ecarquillant les yeux aussitôt, il se retrouva face à Akira. Ce dernier était entré dans la chambre et tentait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà de le tirer de sa rêverie. Le jeune homme arborait une expression visiblement assez inquiète sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant une dizaine de secondes, Eiri avec un air ahuri et Akira avec des yeux ronds et innocents, puis...

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **gronda agressivement le blond, récupérant tout de son mordant afin de ne pas rester dans la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il s'était mis lui-même.

**Euh... Tu m'avais dit de passer en début de soirée quand je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais m'aider pour les éxos d'anglais. Tu te souviens ? La prof avait dit que...**

**Ouais, ouais... C'est bon, j'ai pigé, **fit Eiri en se relevant.

C'est bien sûr à ce moment qu'il découvrit son éréction plus qu'évidente. _Et merde ! _Et forcément, Akira l'avait bien remarquée aussi.

**Si tu veux je peux repasser tout à l'heure... **proposa son camarade de classe.

**Non c'est bon, j'en ai pour deux minutes, **répondit froidement Eiri en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre, dans l'intention de faire un petit tour aux toilettes.

Mais sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta et demanda :

**Dis, pourquoi t'as pas demandé à ta **_**grande **_**copine Shimizu de t'aider pour ça ? **

**Parce que la plupart des filles de son dortoire lui ont déjà demandé de l'aide. Alors elle m'a dit de voir avec toi, qu'elle s'occuperait des filles et toi des garçons, **expliqua simplement le brun avec un petit sourire.

Mais sans un mot de plus, Yuki quitta la pièce. Il se hâta d'aller aux toilettes pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans ses fantasmes. Mais évidemment, cette fois le temps jouait contre lui alors il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder comme il l'aurait voulu, si bien que ce qui était parti sur un désir sensuel s'acheva sur une simple masturbation rapide. _J'aurais aimé faire ça autrement. En fait à choisir, j'aurais aimé faire ça avec Shuu... Ca ça aurait été le pied intégrale ! _se dit-il en se lavant les mains consciencieusement, une fois ses petits travaux manuels terminés.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après des heures entières passées à travailler avec une troupe d'une douzaine de filles bavardes pour leur faire rentrer dans le crâne la différence entre prétérit et present perfect, Shuu était vraiment plus qu'épuisée. Aussi, une petite balade nocturne dans le parc du lycée lui ferait le plus grand bien. En y regardant de plus près, le lycée Tôhoku n'était pas si "bof" que ça. A vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup de gens sympas, de bon profs. Presque l'ensemble des élèves y nourrissaient de grands espoirs pour leur avenir et, en tant que musicien, c'était toujours un plaisir de s'entendre dire "J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir jouer de la musique ; c'est ma passion alors je voudrais en faire mon métier. Je voudrais pouvoir gravir les échelons comme l'ont fait les Bad Luck !".

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Shuu se baladait tranquillement à la lumière des réverbères, chaudement emmitoufflée dans son long manteau bleu ciel, dont la bordure des manches, l'ourlet du bas et le col étaient faits de fourrure blanche - synthétique évidemment. Le temps s'était pas mal rafraîchis en l'espace d'une journée ; elle ne s'étonnerait pas de trouver un paysage décoré d'une neige blanche et duveteuse à son réveil le lendemain matin.

C'était si calme, si agréable. Seul le sifflement du vent dans les branchages des arbres dénudés en cette période de l'année se faisait entendre. Certains pouvaient ne voir dans ce paysage de ténèbres que la désolation la plus totale mais pas Shuu : la nuit était juste un autre univers, un monde différent dont le commun des mortels avait peur. _Tout ce qui est méconnu fait peur... _songea-t-elle avec sagesse, appréciant la brise fraîche sur ses joues. A cause des concerts qui avaient souvent lieu la nuit, ou des décalages horaires dûs à ses nombreux voyages, le musicien en elle était devenu comme une bête nocturne, se nourrissant de la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, et restant debout à faire la fête toute la nuit en attendant de pouvoir profiter de l'aurore et des ses rayons rougeoyants et dorés.

_Bon sang ! Voilà une poussée d'inspiration ! _s'exclama intérieurement Shuu en tirant d'une de ses poches son crayon et son bloc-note, deux choses qui ne la quittaient jamais, quelques soient les circonstances. Elle s'assit donc en tailleur au pied du réverbère sous lequel elle se trouvait déjà et commença à griffonner à la hâte les bribes de paroles qui lui venaient en tête, les rimes qu'elle risquerait d'oublier et des notes pour marquer le rythme. Elle était si concentrée sur son travail que Shuuichi remonta lentement à la surface, laissant apparaître sa conscience de professionel. Le chanteur ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique, surtout lorsqu'un morceau prometteur était en jeu. Oubliant tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait et du rôle qu'il devait continuer à jouer, le jeune homme fredonna les paroles tout en tapant le rythme de l'air qu'il avait en tête avec son crayon sur le bout de son nez.

**J'ai la mélodie et le gros des paroles. Faudra que je contacte Hiro pour lui en parler, **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en ajoutant ci et là quelques mots supplémentaires.

Il continuait de chantonner distraitement l'air de son nouveau chef d'oeuvre quand une odeur plus que désagréable vint lui titiller les poils de nez (Patpat : Est-ce que ça a un nom scientifique, ces choses-là ?). Il connaissait cette odeur pour l'avoir supporté de son meilleur ami et de sa productrice déléguée, Miri Johanson. L'infâme odeur... des cigarettes Malboro !

Sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille, se souciant peu de l'identité de l'enquiquineur qui lui fumait dessus, Shuuichi gronda d'une voix autoritaire et masculine :

**Va fumer ailleurs ou éteint ta clope. **

**C'est à qui que tu causes comme ça, le Thon ?**

Reconnaissant aussitôt la personne à qui appartenait cette voix froide et teintée de mépris, le jeune homme respira un bon coup. _Il est temps de redevenir Shuu... Ou je risque de complètement péter un câble et de lui faire avaler ses dents ! _Ainsi, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ce mec qui trouvait si amusant de le comparer à un "thon", Shuuichi avait récupéré son attitude de jeune fille.

**La parc n'est pas assez vaste pour toi, Yuki ? Pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de venir te coller à moi et de fumer juste au-dessus de ma tête ?**

**Je suis venu parce que de loin, j'ai cru que c'était un clochard qui avait réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Puis quand j'ai vu que ce n'était que toi et que je trouve très divertissant de te faire chier, je suis resté, **expliqua le blond avec nonchalance.

_Tsss ! Comme si un clodo avait les moyens de se payer un manteau de luxe comme le mien qui vaut l'équivalent de plus de trois mille dollars, _s'énerva Shuu en pensant à la honte qu'il s'était payé en achetant ce manteau une quinzaine de jour plus tôt pour rendre sa garde-robe plus "féminine". Evidemment, une pure merveille de chez Chanel, essayée puis achetée par un mec, ça avait de quoi attirer l'attention des vendeuses. Heureusement, il avait pu s'en tirer à bon compte et sans trop de questions embarassantes en dédicaçant des autographes à la vendeuse et à la caissière de la boutique.

**Maintenant que tu m'as bien saouler avec tes conneries à deux yens, tu peux te casser. J'te retiens pas, **cingla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard au moins aussi supérieur.

_Evidemment, ce serait plus facile de le regarder de haut si j'étais pas assis par terre. _

**Tu t'excites bien vite ce soir... Tu m'as l'air sur la défensive, dis-moi. Tu es stressée ? Tu veux un petit massage ? **se moqua Yuki tandis que la demoiselle se levait pour lui faire face.

_Mais même debout j'y arrive pas ; il me faudrait encore un escabot pour arriver à la hauteur de ce crétin et de sa stupidité _(Patpat : Et c'est lui qui dit ça...). _Oh ! Je t'ai entendu saleté de fanfiqueuse !_

**Si tu poses tes pattes de babouin sur moi, je crie au viol ! Et fais attention, j'ai la voix qui porte ! **grogna Shuu.

**Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque, le petit caniche à sa mémère.**

_Grrr !! Il m'énerves ce connard ! Il a gagné, j'me casse. C'est ça ou je perds mon inspiration et j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! _décida Shuuichi en commençant à s'éloigner sans un mot de plus à son "camarade" de classe. Déçu d'avoir remporté le round si facilement, et surtout désireux d'admirer un peu plus longtemps le visage de sa future petite amie qui, même en colère, restait incroyablement sexy, il lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

**C'est merdique, ce que tu as écrit !**

Et bien sûr, il obtint aussitôt l'effet escompté. Shuu stoppa net dans ses pas, comme si les mots de cet espèce de pervers l'avait congelée sur place façon azote liquide. Se retournant, les poings fermement serrés et la mâchoire crispée par la rage, elle lança un regard monstrueux ampli de haine. A côté de ce regard, celui d'Hannibal Lecter ressemblait à celui d'un petit chiot.

**Alors là Yuki, t'as passé un point de non-retour. Jusque là je t'avais donné le bénéfice du doute, me montrant la plus patiente possible alors que c'est pas du tout dans mon caractère. Mais je vais te faire payer jusqu'au dernier sou ce que tu viens de dire.**

**Quoi ? Tu supportes pas l'avis d'autrui ? **s'amusa-t-il en haussant un sourcil, visiblement peu impressionné par les menaces de mort que venait de lui balancer Shimizu.

**L'avis d'un nul dans ton genre m'importe peu ! J'ai écris des textes qui ont été encensés par les critiques du monde entier alors j'apprécie pas qu'un novice me dise stupidement et méchament qu'il les trouve "merdiques" uniquement parce qu'il a décidé de me harceler et de me tourmenter depuis mon arrivée ici ! **s'exclama Shuu, ayant atteint les dernières limites de sa patience et de son self-contrôle.

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'après sa courte diatribe qu'elle s'aperçut de la bourde monumentale qu'elle avait faite. En effet, dire à ce boulet inculte que ses paroles de chansons étaient aimées de tous à travers la planète était vraiment une connerie à marquer dans son livre de records personnels. C'était encore pire que le coup du titanesque rot qu'il avait laissé échapper lors d'une des premières interviews télé de Bad Luck en Amérique, surtout que c'était du direct live... Certes, il était fier de son travail - surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre que l'une de leur chanson était entrée au programme des cours de musique dans les collèges américains et européens - mais s'il était dans cette école c'était bien pour y échapper. Alors hurler sur les toîts qu'on est parolier professionnel était totalement proscrit ! Autant réveiller tout le bahut en faisant une annonce générale au haut parleur pour révéler à tout le monde qu'il était Shindou Shuuichi, chanteur de Bad Luck, et travesti à ses heures. _Quel con, mais quel con ! C'est pas vrai !!_

De son côté, Eiri était plus que perplexe. Cette fille était-elle sérieuse en disant qu'elle avait écrit des textes reconnus dans le monde entiers ? Non... C'était forcément une blague... N'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, il ne pouvait jurer de rien en ce qui la concernait ; comme pour la totalité des personnes dans ce lycée, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de s'intéresser à sa vie. Pourtant, s'il envisageait vraiment d'en faire sa petite amie, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il commence à chercher un peu. A commencer par exemple par ce mec qui était venu la chercher le samedi matin. _Pas intérêt que ce soit son petit ami ou j'le bute direct !_

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, encore ? **demanda-t-il froidement au bout d'un petit instant de silence.

**Betsu ni ! **s'empressa de dire Shimizu en lui tournant le dos pour s'empresser de rejoindre ses dortoires.

Mais Eiri la retint par le bras, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

**Alors ? **insista-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur, tentant de sonder la profondeur des yeux couleur lavande de la jeune femme.

Pendant un long moment elle garda le silence, détournant le regard avec détermination.

**J'te lâcherais pas sans avoir de réponse, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, **prévint Yuki.

**Je te l'ai déjà dis, je crie très fort, **siffla Shuu entre ses dents.

**Et si tu cries je t'embrasse, **répliqua le blond.

**Beuurk ! **

**Quoi "beurk" ? Des centaines de filles tueraient pour s'entendre dire ça.**

**Et bien je ne suis pas une de ces greluches ! **rétorqua Shuu.

_Ca, j'avais bien remarqué... _songea Eiri, sans pour autant faiblir dans sa détermination à percer Shimizu à jour.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute et jusqu'à ce que - Shuuichi étant réputé pour n'avoir que peu de volonté pour ce genre de bataille de tête de mule - finit par répondre par un gros mensonge. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on grille sa couverture. Il tourna vers Eiri son regard le plus sincère et lui dit :

**Promet de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire.**

Mais le blond se contenta de fixer Shuu, dubitatif.

**Je suis sérieuse ! Promet !**

**Bon ok... C'est bon... Promis. Alors c'est quoi ce secret d'état ?**

**Je suis la cousine de Shindou Shuuichi et --**

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta, voyant que son ennemi juré commençait à pouffer de rire, ne la prenant absolument pas sérieux.

**C'est bon... J'ai pas envie d'écouter une menteuse. J'me disais bien aussi que cette histoire de paroles reconnue mondialement c'était du vent, **fit Eiri en la lâchant, s'écartant comme pour partir.

**Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ?! **s'offusqua Shuu, véxée comme un poux.

D'accord, il n'était pas la cousine de Shindou mais Shindou lui-même... Mais quand même, de là à ne pas le croire... _D'un autre côté, peu importe comment on prend le problème, un mensonge reste un mensonge._

**Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?**

**Et bien oui ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai les yeux violets comme Shuuichi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se ressemble un peu ?**

**Pas du tout.**

**Et pourquoi tu crois que Nakano Hiroshi serait venu me chercher à la sortie du lycée avant-hier ?**

**Ce mec ? Je t'en prie... C'était qu'un flambeur... Essaie pas de faire passer ton mec pour un artiste de talent.**

**Et puis je... Je connais même Miri Johanson personnellement pour avoir vécu aux Etats-Unis avec mon cousin pendant le temps qu'il y était !**

**Pfff... Miri Johanson ? Puis quoi encore. Franchement, j'avais un minimum d'estime pour toi. J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu tomberais si bas pour te rendre intéressante.**

Enragée à n'en plus pouvoir, Shuu énuméra :

**Elle fume, boit, jure sans arrêt, sa secretaire s'appelle Marisa, elle porte des lunettes de soleil pendant les réunions ennuyeuses pour cacher qu'elle s'est endormie, elle gémit en dormant et elle a un chat qu'elle a appelé Buffy parce qu'elle est secrètement fan de cette série ! **

_Ok... Là, je veux bien la croire... _se dit Eiri, se remémorant éxactement chaque défaut et chaque qualité de cette idiote de guitariste. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

**Dis m'en plus. Alors comme ça tu sors avec Nakano ?**

**Mais non ! T'es mou du bulbe ou quoi ? C'est juste le meilleur ami de mon cousin qui est venu me chercher pour m'emmener chez NG pour travailler avec Shuuichi, dont je suis l'assistante et que j'accompagne partout ! **inventa la demoiselle... ce qui au fond n'était tout de même pas vraiment faut non plus.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait cru apercevoir le temps d'un bref instant sur le visage du blond un expression de... soulagement ? _Bizarre, ce mec..._

**Bon, mettons que j'y crois, expliques-moi cette histoire de paroles de chanson, **fit-il.

**J'écris parfois des textes pour Bad Luck. Shuuichi les corrige et comme je ne veux en tirer aucun profit, je lui ai demandé de les mettre à son nom. Tu verras que d'ici quelques semaines, tu retrouveras les paroles que je viens d'écrire dans une des chansons du prochain album du groupe.**

**Montre, **dit Eiri en tendant une main dans laquelle Shuu lui remit son carnet de notes.

Il lut rapidement les paroles et...

**Y'a pas à dire c'est toujours de la merde. Soit t'as pas de talent, soit c'est juste cette chanson. Ton cousin n'en voudra jamais, ça ferait un bide.**

**Ce que tu dis ! **cingla-t-elle en lui arrachant le cahier des mains avant de partir dans la nuit.

Pendant un moment, Eiri regarda sa main que les doigts fins de cette demoiselle avaient frôlée un très bref instant. Mais là encore, c'était bien assez pour nourrir ses fantasmes déjà exacerbés concernant Shimizu. L'espace d'une micro-seconde, il eut envie de hurler "Elle m'a touchée ! J'me laverai plus jamais la main !". Elle l'avait vraiment transformé en légume pour qu'il en soit rendu à avoir de telles pulsions. Avec un sourire néanmoins satisfait, il écrasa sa cigarette en la frôtant contre le réverbère avant de la jeter dans la poubelle où elle disparaîtrait parmi les centaines d'autres déchets, pour n'en laisser aucune trace. _Si un pion ou le proviseur tombe dessus, il serait bien capable de faire une analyse ADN pour savoir qui l'a fumer et virer le coupable sur le champ. Lycée de malades, j'vous jure... _songea Eiri avant de repartir lui aussi pour son dortoir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, pour son plus grand bonheur, Shuu découvrit un paysage enneigé à sa fenêtre. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Shuu avait été chaleureusement accueillie par ses camarades et gentiment snobée par Môsieur Yuki Eiri qui avait fait comme si de rien n'était. A l'évidence, il allait garder la silence sur ce qu'elle lui avait appris la nuit précédente et au fond, c'était pas plus mal. En plus, pour une fois il ne lui avait même pas adresser un de ses regards étranges... En effet, elle l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à la fixer pendant quelques instant avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de pervers dans le regard. Repoussant immédiatement cette idée absurde, Shuu faisait à chaque fois comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle avait mangé un bentô acheté à la cantine dans la salle de musique car sa première heure de cours de l'après-midi concernerait justement sa matière de prédilection. Perdue dans ses pensées, Shuu avait ouvert la fenêtre, appréciant l'air frais du dehors, son visage rougi par le froid. Soudain, deux petits doigts vinrent chatouiller ses côtes, lui arrachant le plus strident des cris. A côté de ce hurlement de terreur, celui de Chris Tucker dans "le Cinquième Elément" passait pour un couinement de canard en plastique. Les mains crispées sur son coeur, la lycéenne se retourna, le visage marqué par l'indignation, pour se retrouver face à...

**Maiko ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

**Venue rendre visite à mon frangin préféré ! **répondit la jeune fille tout sourire en prenant affectueusement son chanteur de frère dans ses bras.

**Shuut ! Pas si fort, idiote ! Tu veux qu'on nous entende ? **l'intima Shuuichi.

**Je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien, ma "petite Shuu" ! **

**Merci. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais vraiment là ? La rentrée des plus jeunes ne se fait pas avant un mois que je sache ! Et puis de toutes façons t'es encore au collège !**

**J'suis véxée, aniki ! Comment peux-tu avoir oublié que je rentre en Seconde cette année ? Espèce de frère indigne !!**

**Shuut, j'te dis ! Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ?! Tu veux me faire prendre, c'est ça ?**

**Et toi, tu veux me faire de la peine ?**

**Mais non, Maiko-chan... Demo --**

**Pas de "mais", tête de cafard ! Et en plus, tu m'auras dans les pattes toute l'année puisque je viens étudier ici à Tôhoku !**

**NANI ?! Pourquoi ça !**

**Espèce d'idiot fini ! Mais parce que c'est le lycée de quartier. Hiro te l'as pourtant dit quand tu as choisi de venir ici ! Ton cerveau périmé n'enregistre donc aucune information ? **l'accusa la fillette.

**Si mais... Tu seras pensionnaire toi aussi ?**

**Non, la maison des parents n'est qu'à quatre rues d'ici. Mais comme ça, on se verra plus souvent et je pourrais te filer un coup de main si tu en as besoin, **proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire. **En plus tout le monde veut que je veille sur toi.**

**Dis-donc, t'inverserais pas un peu les rôles ? C'est moi l'aîné, ici ! **gronda Shuuichi, mécontent.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence puis le chanteur reprit.

**Alors ? Pourquoi tu es ici si tôt dans l'année ?**

**C'est la journée de visite pour les Secondes et les Premières, **expliqua simplement sa soeur avec un grand sourire.

**Je vois... Bon bah, quand tu seras ici, fais pas de conneries en balançant par inadvertance qu'on est frère et soeur. On est deux cousines, c'est clair ?! **

Maiko haucha énergiquement la tête en signe d'affirmation, déjà toute éxcitée à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec son frère, mais aussi avec sa "cousine Shuu".

**Sinon, quoi de neuf ? **s'enquit-il.

**Pas grand chose. Maman voudrait que tu passes la voir ce weekend, Suguru et moi on sort ensemble et Hiro s'est acheté une nouvelle moto.**

**Ahh... C'est bien alors que -- VOUS QUOI ?! Tu sors avec ce raté ? Ma précieuse petite soeur avec un mioche de 10 ans?**

**Vas-y ! Dis que je suis une pédophile ! J'te signale que t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que Suguru ! Et comment oses-tu le traîter de raté ? RATE ?! Non mais t'as pas honte ! Si lui s'en est un, alors toi t'es quoi ? J'te rappelle que c'est un de tes musiciens, espèce de débile congénital !**

**Si j'suis un débile congénital, tu l'es au moins autant que moi, alors parle-moi mieux que ça espèce de sale gamine pourrie-gâtée ! **

**Je vois pas ce qui t'énerves là-dedans ! C'est pas comme si t'étais jaloux, hein ! Hiro nous a dit que y'avait un mec qui te courait après ici, au lycée !**

Shuuichi se calma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils, étonné. _Mais de quoi elle cause ? Et de qui elle veut parler ? _se demanda-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

**Oh regarde Shuu ! **s'exclama Maiko en pointant quelqu'un à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. **Regarde le beau gosse blond là ! Il te dévorait du regard ! J'l'ai vu avec les yeux braqués sur toi. Je suis sûre que c'est de lui dont parlait Hiroshi !**

Intrigué, Shuuichi jeta un regard en direction du banc sur lequel était assis Yuki Eiri, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir au col relevé avec une écharpe bleu ciel, un livre aux mains, ses lunettes sur le nez. Et en effet, il le fixait. Et avec ce même regard étrange qui avait le mérite de mettre Shuu mal-à-l'aise qui plus est. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Yuki baissa aussitôt les yeux, presque timidement, ce qui étonna le musicien au plus haut point.

**Oooh ! Kawaii ! Il fait l'amoureux timide... **sourit Maiko, attendrie.

**C'est bon... Ce mec n'est qu'un con. S'il me fixait comme ça, c'était plutôt pour calculer la taille de mon cercueil si tu veux mon avis. Il a toujours des idées perverses, j'en suis sûre. Sans compter que c'est le mec le plus nerveux et le plus méchant que je connaisse. Un vrai pignouf ! Si tu entends aux nouvelles demain qu'une douzaine de chats on été retrouvés éventrés dans les alentours, ce sera lui le coupable du coup ! Cette espèce de sadique, là ! **balança aussitôt Shuu, haut et fort, se moquant pas mal que Yuki l'entende ou pas.

**Shuu ! Ca te ressemble pas de dire des trucs aussi méchant ! Calme-toi ! **lui répondit sa soeur.

Evidemment, Eiri qui avait tout entendu à partir du cri hystérique de cette fille hurlant au "beau gosse blond", se leva simplement et partit. Shuu l'énervait tellement ! Comment pouvait-elle le traiter de sadique de cette façon ? D'accord, il devait admettre qu'il l'était bien un peu sur les bords mais de là à le soupçonner de transformer des chats en chich-kebab, elle allait trop loin. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il pourrait bien lui tordre le cou sur le champ à cette emmerdeuse. Hélas pour lui, il fallait qu'elle soit l'objet de ses désirs. _Désirs... Un jour j'vais la violer sur place, ça lui fera les pieds ! Comment elle peut penser ça de moi ?! Quelle chieuse, c'est pas vrai ! _s'enerva intérieurement Yuki. Mais en marchant vers les escaliers pour lui aussi rejoindre la salle de musique, il sentit... _Oh non ! Pas encore ! Si j'ai des éréctions même en me foutant en rogne à cause d'elle, alors je peux même plus vivre ! _Evidemment, il était hors de questions qu'il se présente en classe dans de telles conditions. Un petit passage aux toilettes s'imposait donc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eiri arriva dans la salle de musique où Shuu et cette autre fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau se trouvaient. Elles papotaient tranquillement, assises côte à côte sur le rebord d'une table, ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarqué.

**Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire le reste de l'après-midi ? **s'enquit Shuu d'une voix étrangement grave.

**Et bien, les élèves de Premières sont rentrés chez eux et les Secondes sont restés. Les profs qui nous ont fait visiter ce matin nous ont dit qu'on pouvait soit rester dans le parc jusqu'à 15h, l'heure pour nous de partir, soit voir dans les salles de cours et observer comment vous travailliez. Alors j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps de ta classe et j'ai vu que vous aviez musique ! D'ailleurs, comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas pas chanter quand même ? **

**Non, évidemment. Faudrait pas qu'on entende ma voix... Je dirais à la prof que je sais pas chanter, et si elle me fait pousser la note, je lui montrerais bien, **répondit Shuu.

**Comment tu feras alors pour avoir une note en cours de musique ? C'est pourtant ta matière de prédilection ! **

**Je jouerai de la guitare ou du piano et ça ira bien ! **assura Shuu avec un sourire confiant.

**Je suis impatient d'entendre cette cacophonie ! **se moqua Eiri en posant son sac contre un des murs de cette vaste salle dépourvue de pupitres.

**J'me doutais bien que je ne tarderais pas à voir ta tête de termite... **marmona Shuu, retrouvant sa voix douce, en passant élégament une main dans ses cheveux rose fuchsia (Parce qu'il le vaut bien !).

**C'est qui ça ? **demanda le blond en désignant d'un signe de tête évasif la jeune fille aux côtés de Shimizu, avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. **Ta soeur jumelle ?**

**Dis-donc, t'es qui toi pour parler des gens de cette façon ? **gronda la petite brunette aux yeux indigo. **Si tu as une question à poser et qui me concerne, adresse-toi donc à moi au lieu de faire comme si j'étais pas là. **

_Le même caractère de merde, à ce que je vois... _constata Eiri.

**Très bien, sale mioche. T'es qui, toi ? **fit-il avec un large sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

**Shindou Maiko, la cousine de Shuu. Et toi, t'as un nom ou je peux me contenter de t'appeler tête-de-noeuds ?**

**Pourquoi je te le donnerais ? Après tout, y'a aucune raison pour qu'on se voit de nouveau. **

Après cette réplique cinglante, Eiri fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'installer sur le bureau professoral, le temps de finir son bouquin. Bien sûr, du coin de l'oeil, il persistait à envoyer subréptissement de petits regards à la fille de ses rêves. Celle-ci descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était installée pour aller s'asseoir derrière le piano et lança innocemment, tout en sachant pertinament que Yuki l'entendrait :

**Je me demande comment ce rustre chante... Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir une voix de vieux pépé. Ou alors une voix de petite fille. Moi, je ne sais pas chanter mais au moins je ne m'en cache pas.**

A ces mots, la prénommée Maiko ricana, sans doutes pour se moquer de lui, se dit le blond. En réalité, la jeune Shindou rigolait simplement à cause de l'ironie de la situation : imaginez le grand Shindou Shuuichi, dont la voix d'ange touchait le coeur des gens à travers la Terre entière, raconter un mensonge aussi énorme que "Je ne sais pas chanter". Vraiment, son frère n'avait pas honte de dire des choses pareilles. Vraiment aucune retenue.

Là-dessus, Shuuichi commença à jouer deux trois notes, de façon aléatoire afin de tester l'accordement du piano.

**Dis-moi, Maiko-chan, **l'interpella alors Yuki. **Ton frère, si c'est bien "le" Shuuichi de Bad Luck, pourquoi il te laisserait venir dans un lycée aussi banal que Tôhoku ? Après tout, en tant que grand frère, il devrait vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa soeurette non ?**

Shuuichi fut tellement énervé par les insinuations du blond dont l'incroyable manque de subtilité lui fit monter la moutarde au nez, qu'il manqua un accord et fit un horrible fausse note. Alors qu'il allait répondre, sa soeur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, bien déterminée à torcher une bonne fois pour toutes ce connard qui insultait si tranquillement son frère. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !

**Tu ne connais pas mon frère sinon tu ne dirais pas de lui qu'il est égoïste au point de ne pas se soucier de sa famille. C'est vrai que je pourrais aller dans un bien meilleur lycée si je le voulais, et ce grâce à lui. Mais je ne veux pas d'un traîtement de faveur. C'est aussi m'insulter que de penser que je suis le genre de fille à avoir recours au piston pour obtenir une bonne position sociale. Mon rêve, c'est d'entrer à Tôdai. Mais je veux obtenir ce dont je rêve par mes propres moyens, en méritant mes notes. Et cette intégrité, ce sont mes parents, et surtout mon frère qui me l'ont enseignée. Alors je te déconseille de critiquer de nouveau Shuuichi en ma présence si tu ne veux pas de retrouver avec mon poing dans la figure ! **

En écoutant ce petit monologue qui s'était terminé sur une menace très explicite, Eiri eut un petit sourire en coin.

**Cette violence chez toi et ta cousine, ça vous vient aussi de ton frangin ? **se moqua-t-il.

Aussitôt, Maiko perdit patience et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le blond, prête à frapper sans aucune hésitation. Mais un Objet Volant Non-Identifié traversa les airs à la vitesse de la lumière pour aller s'écraser avec force sur le crâne d'un certain blondinet trop provocateur pour son bien. Sous la force du tire et le poids de l'objet, Eiri bascula en arrière, atterrissant tête la première derrière le bureau du prof sur lequel il s'était installé un peu plus tôt. Résultat, on ne voyait plus que ses jambes qui gesticulaient l'air, lui donnant alors une apparence de fucus décoratif en uniforme scolaire.

**T'as l'intention de mourir, Yuki Eiri ? Dire du mal de Shuuichi devant sa soeur, c'est une déclaration de guerre ! Y'a que les suicidaires qui osent s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là ! **demanda acidement Shuu en s'approchant du bureau.

Yuki se releva alors, sentant déjà une énorme bosse se former au sommet de son crâne, une expression de rage innommable sur son visage habituellement si séduisant, un trombonne à la main (L'instrument de musique, pas le petit machin pour attacher les feuilles ensemble ! ). Il s'apprêtait à exploser d'un instant à l'autre :

**Espèce de tarée ! Ca te prends souvent d'envoyer des trucs comme ça sur la tête des gens ?! Tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ?!**

**Honnêtement, ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! **répliqua la fille aux cheveux roses. **D'ailleurs, je suis convaincue que ta mort ne serait pas une si grande perte pour l'humanité, espèce de fausse blonde !**

Là, c'en était vraiment trop...

**Fausse blonde ? J'te signale que c'est ma couleur naturelle, Polly Pocket !**

**J'suis pas petite, d'abord ! C'est toi qu'est grand ! Et à qui tu veux faire croire que t'es vraiment blond ?! Ca n'existe pas les japonais blonds !**

Préférant éviter de lever la main sur cette fille, Eiri préféra passer ses nerfs sur autre chose. Alors il frappa du poing sur la table de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'il fit un énorme pète sur le coin du bureau professoral. Le bruit retentit avec tant de force qu'il fit sursauter Shuu et Maiko.

**Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi, c'est ça ? **

**Hein ? **demanda Shuu, perdue et encore choquée.

**Parce que je suis blond et que je ressemble à un occidental, tu trouves amusant de te moquer ? **siffla Eiri avec haine, lui adressant un regard assassin à vous glacer le sang. **T'es vraiment la fille la plus stupide, hautaine et superficielle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. A côté de toi, Usami passerait presque pour la sainte vierge.**

Et là-dessus, il partit sans même récuppérer son livre, son manteau ou son sac. Pendant un instant, ni Shuuichi ni sa soeur n'osèrent prononcer un moindre mot, laissant un silence lourd et hostile s'installer. Puis, sans qu'il le veuille, une larme échappa au chanteur. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie venir. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que soit pour arrêter cette perle d'eau salée dans sa route le long de sa joue. Bientôt, cette larme solitaire fut rejoint par d'autres, ses petites soeurs suivant le même chemin sur son visage.

**Shuu-chan ? **s'enquit Maiko, inquiète, qui avait remarqué le chagrin de son frère.

**J'y suis allé trop fort, je crois... **répondit piteusement le musicien en commençant à essuyer les larmes d'un revers de manche (Patpat : C'est dans ces moments qu'on est contentes d'utiliser du maquillage waterproof).

Distraitement, il alla ramasser le livre du blond - "Le Petit Prince" de Saint-Exupéry - et alla le ranger dans le sac de celui-ci. _J'irai lui rendre ses affaires et j'en profiterai pour m'éxcuser, _songea-t-il. De son côté, Maiko qui l'avait vu faire, remarquant ses gestes attentionnés et hésitants tandis que son frère rassemblait les affaires du garçon qui venait de partir, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par cette espèce de tendresse qui transparaissait dans ce changement d'attitude. Shuuichi était plus affecté par ce qui venait de ce passer qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entrevoir.

Il essayait encore les larmes qui avaient silencieusement continué de rouler sur ses joues quand Maiko pensa : _Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir un comportement comme ça. D'accord, Shuuichi est très sensible comme garçon mais jamais il en vient à pleurer après une engueulade avec quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas supporter, bien au contraire il a plutôt tendance à s'en réjouir. Il n'est vraiment touché que lorsqu'il se dispute avec un proche, mais même dans ces cas-là, il ne pleure pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état c'était quand il avait rompu avec cette salope avec qui il sortait y'a encore quelques semaines. Peut-être bien que Shuuichi ne déteste pas autant ce garçon qu'il veut bien le faire croire... _

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la salle s'était remplie des autres élèves de la Terminale C - excépté Yuki - et d'autres futurs élèves de Seconde comme Maiko, le cours de musique commença. L'obsence du blond fut très vite remarquée mais personne n'y prêta davantage d'attention : il ne semblait pas si extraordinaire que cette créature bizarre qu'était Yuki Eiri sèche quelques cours. Shuuichi, quant à lui, avait repris son rôle de jeune fille sage. Il avait séché ses larmes si bien qu'il ne restait aucune trace de son chagrin.

**Bonjour à tous ! Etant donné qu'il y a une nouvelle élève et de futurs lycéens de Seconde, je vais me présenter. Je suis Shinjo Kaori, professeur de musique et de chant. Puisque je sais déjà quelles sont vos capacités vocales et vos talents musicaux, **dit la jeune femme en s'adressant cette fois-ci tout spécialement à ses élèves de la Terminale C qui était bien au centre de la pièce tandis que les visiteurs étaient tous appuyés contre les murs de la salle, observant silencieusement.

La professeur se tourna vers Shuu et lui demanda :

**Pourriez-vous vous présenter s'il vous plait ?**

**Euh... Et bien je m'appelle Shimizu Shuu, je suis née à Kamakura mais j'ai grandi à Tokyo. Puis j'ai vécu deux ans à New York avec mon cousin où je suivais des cours par correspondance. **

**Très bien, **la remercia Shinjo-sensei. **Maintenant, chantez moi le début de "Furusato" s'il vous plait.**

**Hn ? Euh... Pou-pourquoi ?**

**Pour que je puisse vite fait apprécier la téciture de votre voix et éventuellement corriger les fautes.**

**Alors dans ce cas, pas la peine que je chante. Je peux vous dire moi-même que je suis une vraie gamelle. Pire casserole, on fait pas.**

**Allons, ne soyez pas timide... Ne dites de choses comme ça dans l'intention d'éviter de chanter devant tout le monde, **l'incita la prof. **Allez ! Chantez !**

**Très bien... C'est à vos risques et périls ! **prévint Shuu.

Puis elle se tut, faisant appel à ses talents d'imiteur de crissement de pneux. Elle inspira profondément puis commença :

_**Ces montagnes...**_

_**Où je poursuivais les lapins...**_

Seigneur... Le coup du crissement de pneux parut la plus douce des symphonies aux oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes. _Kami-sama ! J'aurais jamais cru entendre mon frère chanter aussi faux ! C'est abominable ! _gémit intérieurement Maiko en se bouchant les oreilles. En effet, même si contrairement à ses habitudes, les notes que poussait Shuuichi étaient les plus horribles qu'il ait été donné d'entendre à l'oreille humaine, il avait comme toujours usé de tout son coffre pour bien faire entendre sa voix et faire comprendre à la prof qu'il était tout sauf timide.

**Mais faites-la taire ! **s'exclama quelqu'un.

Shuu n'en attendit pas moins pour la mettre en sourdine, regardant d'un air innocent son professeur, attendant son verdict.

**Et bien... Euh... Shimizu-san... Tu as une voix... qui porte très haut et loin, c'est sûr.**

**Vous fatiguez pas et dites-le franchement : "Tu chantes faux ma pauvre Shuu", **lui proposa la jeune fille.

**Oui, en effet. Tu chantes faux ma pauvre Shuu. As-tu un quelconque talent musical ? **s'enquit le professeur Shinjo.

**Je sais jouer du piano ! **s'enthousiasma la demoiselle en se précipitant derrière l'instrument.

Une fois assise, elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissant ses doigts frôler les touches d'ivoire puis enchaîna avec un peu de Mozart, sous les yeux mais surtout les oreilles ahuries de toutes les personnes présentes.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le cours de musique avait duré deux longues heures et une fois fini, Shuuichi avait dit au revoir à Maiko qui devait rentrer chez leurs parents puis récupéra ses affaires, celles de Yuki, et partit. Il était bien déterminé à retrouver le blond et lui rendre ses affaires... Puis éventuellement à glisser quelque part là dedans quelques minuscules excuses qui pourraient passer inaperçues dans la dispute... Mais des excuses quand même, hein ! Attention ! Ne pas renier la vraie valeur des choses !

Le chanteur entreprit donc de parcourir en long, en large et en travers le bahut, visitant chaque classe de chaque étage de chaque batiment de chaque lycée... euh... non juste du lycée Tôhoku. Il était déjà presque 20h lorsqu'il eut fini de chercher dans le parc et toujours aucune trace de Yuki. _Je suis sûr que ce batard est quelque part planqué dans le coin et qu'il se fend la poire en me regardant le chercher partout, son manteau au bras ! Grrr ! Fait chier ! Ou est-ce que je peux bien le trouver. _Et alors, quelqu'un l'interpella au-dessus de sa tête :

**Eh ! Shimizu ! **

**Oh non, pas lui... **marmona Shuu en levant lentement la tête. _Je cherche un crétin et au lieu de ça j'en trouve un autre... Je me demande lequel de Yuki et lui est le plus débile. A vérifier !_ **Kouga-kun ? Je peux te rendre un service ? **

**Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question... Ca va faire quatre fois que tu passes devant le même arbre, tu sais. **

**Euh... Héhé... **fit Shuu, en se grattant le derrière de la tête, se sentant stupide d'avoir été observée tandis qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine à la recherche de ce stupide animal qu'était Yuki Eiri.

**Tu es vraiment mignone quand tu rougies comme ça, Shimizu-chan, **fit remarquer Kouga Jun, descendant de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, tel un chimpanzée contaminé tout droit sorti du film "28 jours plus tard".

**Bah merci, c'est gentil... **fit Shuu, ne sachant si elle devait rougir davantage à l'idée qu'on la trouvait jolie ou pouffer de rire à l'idée de se faire draguer aussi lamentablement. **Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là haut, Kouga-kun ?**

**Depuis la pause de midi. J'ai séché le cours de musique. Comme ça j'ai pu finir mes devoirs pour le cours de physique-chimie de demain tranquillou, tout en observant et écoutant les gens qui passaient.**

**C'est vrai que maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir vu. **

**Oui, d'ailleurs je le regrette bien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es vraiment très doué au piano et tu as même joué un extrait de Bethoveen ou un truc comme ça...**

**Mozart, **le corrigea Shuu. _Plouc inculte. _**Oh mais dis-moi ! Si tu es là depuis tout ce temps, tu as dû voir passer beaucoup de monde, non ?**

**Oui, pas mal, c'est sûr. Pourquoi ?**

**Et bien, je cherche Yuki Eiri. J'ai ses affaires à lui rendre, **expliqua simplement la jeune fille.

A l'évidence, l'idée que cet abruti prétencieux de Yuki se retrouve seul avec une telle beauté, incarnée en la merveilleuse Shuu-chan énerva au plus haut point le jeune homme. Finalement, Kouga dit :

**T'as qu'à me donner ses affaires, je les lui rendrais. Il est au dortoir et le surveillant ne te laissera jamais entrer.**

**Euh, c'est que... il a aussi quelque chose qui m'appartient et je voudrais le récupérer... **inventa Shuu, évasivement.

**Je le récupérerais pour toi et je viendrais le déposer à ta chambre.**

_Comme si t'avais plus de chance d'entrer au dortoire des filles que moi dans celui des mecs, _se moqua intérieurement la jeune fille.

**Ecoute, c'est gentil à toi de te proposer mais je préfère aller lui rendre moi-même. Je verrai avec le surveillant du dortoire pour qu'il aille prévenir Yuki et qu'il descende dans le hall pour me voir. Salut et merci de ton aide ! **

Là-dessus, Shuu s'empressa de partir sans laisser le temps à Kouga de répliquer quoi que ce soit. _Quel idiot je fais ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé plus tôt à aller vérifier aux dortoires des garçons ? C'était évident qu'il ne serait pas dehors toute la journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ! _se réprimanda le chanteur en entrant dans le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il chercha le surveillant mais celui-ci le trouva en premier :

**Hé ! C'est pas le dortoir des filles ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je viens voir Yuki Eiri. J'ai ses affaires à lui rendre et quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui demander de descendre, onegai shimasu ?**

Mais le visage de son interlocuteur devint livide, ses yeux exorbités de terreur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai un énorme bouton sur le nez ? Y'a un mononoke juste derrière moi ? Un alien ? _s'enquit la jeune fille, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

**Euh... Tu es sûre de vouloir parler à Yuki ? Tu sais... Il est de très très TRES mauvaise humeur et dans ces cas-là, crois-moi, vaut mieux l'éviter. **

**Oh, c'est pas la mort ! Il n'est quand même pas si monstrueux que ça quand il est en colère...**

**Oh que si ! Crois-moi, laisses ses affaires ici et vas-t-en. Quelle que soit la chose que tu ais à lui dire, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre demain qu'il soit de meilleure humeur !**

**Non ! Ca ne peut pas attendre. Je veux voir Yuki, alors dites-lui de descendre, **imposa Shuu de son ton le plus autoritaire.

**Euh... Héhé... Puisque... Tu sembles tant insister, je te propose de monter et d'aller toi-même le retrouver, ok ? T'inquiètes, c'est moi qui te le permets. Troisième étage, porte au fond du couloir à droite.**

Et sur ces paroles d'un courage exemplaire, le surveillant détala comme un renard pris en chasse. Fronçant égèrement les sourcils, intriguée, Shuu finit par hausser les épaules et commença à gravir les escaliers, suivant l'itinéraire que lui avait donné le brave gardien de dortoire. D'abord, les garçons qu'elle croisa furent étonnés de la trouver dans ce bâtiments. Ceux qui la reconnurent chuchotaient sur son passage, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien venir voir. Et lorsque, enfin arrivée au troisième étage, elle prit la direction de la chambre du "monstre enragé" comme elle l'avait entendu murmuré sur le chemin, la frayeur et l'appréhention put se lire sur tous les visages. Quand elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte indiquée, marquée du nom de "Yuki Eiri" par une affichette, un garçon quelconque lui retint le poignet.

**Fais pas ça ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Tout le monde ici sait que quand Yuki est super vénère et qu'il a ce regard de meurtrier échappé du pénitencier, faut surtout pas le déranger.**

**C'est bon, oui ? C'est quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Arrêtez un peu de vous pisser dessus à l'idée qu'il vous tue. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il soit en colère ? Vous ne craignez rien puisqu'il n'en a pas après vous, alors ça suffit ! Cessez un peu de gémir comme des fillettes ! Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cette état, c'est à moi de réparer mes conneries et d'assumer ce que j'ai fait, **rétorqua la belle et douce Shimizu sur un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Elle dégagea son poignet avec fermeté et lança un regard assuré à ce mec qui était venu lui taper sur le système, comme pour le mettre au défi de s'interposer encore une fois. Il ne broncha et s'écarta, comme effrayé par le caractère assez impulsif que cachait le visage d'ange de cette fille. Avec toujours autant d'assurance, elle tapa à la porte et patienta. Du coin de l'oeil, elle perçut que tous les yeux étaient rivés vers elle. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir. En moins d'un quart de seconde, tout le monde avait disparu dans sa chambre, refusant de souffrir mille tourments à cause de l'éfronterie de cette idiote aux cheveux roses qui avait osé déranger "le monstre enragé".

En effet, sur le coup, Shuuichi lui-même se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser Yuki tranquille lorsque son regard froid, dure et mauvais se posa sur lui, le faisant déglutir bruyamment. Mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée plus que tentante de balancer ses affaires à la tête du blond et de prendre ses jambes à sous cou pour s'enfuir à 300 km/h, se disant que cette réaction lâche et puérile ne ferait qu'aggraver l'humeur de Yuki et surtout l'état de la situation entre eux. Rassemblant son courage, il dit de sa voix la plus douce et la plus assurée :

**Je suis venue te ramener tes affaires. Tu les as laissées dans la salle et -**

Mais Yuki ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage ; il reprit brusquement des mains de la jeune fille le manteau et le sac dans lequel Shuu avait remis le livre du "Petit Prince" puis claqua la porte au nez de la demoiselle. D'abord trop stupéfaite pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit ses idées, grogna en serrant les poings, et tambourina avec ardeur sur le battant de bois qui lui faisait face.

**Yuki ! Yuki, ouvre cette porte ! J'ai fait l'effort de venir alors tu pourrais éviter de me claquer cette putain de porte au nez ! Tu m'entends, p'tit merdeux !**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était bien que Shuuichi manquait totalement de patience. Certes il agissait lui-même souvent comme un gamin capricieux mais il ne tolérait pas ça de la part des autres. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop habitué aux traitements de faveurs que son entourage et son staff lui accordaient à chacune de ses petites crises de nerfs. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuki allait lui ouvrir et ils allaient s'expliquer. Et puis, il tenait à lui présenter des excuses à peu près correct et par conséquent, il refusait de les faire à une porte en pin vernis. C'était bien trop dégradant !

De son côté, Eiri entendait les tambourinements incessants des petits poings de Shuu contre sa porte mais malgré tout, il refusait de la voir. _C'est quoi son problème ? Elle m'a balancé ses saloperies à la gueule et maintenant elle se pointe la tronche enfarinée en exigeant que je lui ouvre la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ? Elle veut pas que je lui serve le thé et les petits gâteaux non plus ? _Cependant, au fond de lui, il était plutôt content et satisfait de générer en Shimizu un tel acharnement. Etait-il possible que d'une certaine façon, elle s'en soit sincérement voulu de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ? Y'avait-il une chance pour qu'elle éprouve un quelconque attachement pour lui ? _Je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle reste indifférente... _

Shuuichi continuait de taper, encore et encore, les yeux fermement clos pour retenir des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senties venir lorsque soudain, une poigne ferme retint sa main dans les airs. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Yuki qui le fixait avec un regard dure et froid.

**Arrête de faire chier ton monde, **gronda-t-il en l'attirant dans la chambre avant que la jeune fille devant lui n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. **Pourquoi tu continues à me prendre la tête ? T'es venue pour me rendre mes affaires et c'est ce que t'as fait non ? Pourquoi tu retournes pas à ta chambre et que tu continues à foutre ton bordel ici ? **demanda-t-il après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

**Je... Je voulais...**

**Quoi ? **s'impatienta le blond.

**Aaargh ! Arrêtes de me brusquer comme ça, espèce de bourrin ! Tu vois pas que j'essaye lamentablement de m'excuser ?! Tu pourrais faire un effort et arrêter de m'interrompre ! **

Le silence s'installa entre eux et finalement, Shuu reprit :

**Je suis désolée de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai été trop loin et que je t'ai boulversé.**

**Faut peut-être pas éxagérer. J'suis pas une lavette non plus, hein !**

**J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais c'est vrai que je t'ai touché, non ? A un endroit où tu es sensible apparament. C'est bas et mesquin de faire des remarquer à une personne sur son apparence physique, surtout si c'est fait dans le but de blesser. Ca ne me ressemble pas d'habitude mais... Je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuses. C'était nul ce que j'ai fait.**

Eiri ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça, à vrai dire ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille se sente aussi coupable. D'accord elle s'était excusée mais là, elle semblait particulièrement vulnérable. _Kami-sama, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! _Réprimant ses ardeurs masculines, Eiri regarda plus attentivement le visage de sa camarade qui, à la lumière de son plafonier, paraissait plus pale que la normale. _Il me semble même avoir vu ses yeux trempés de larmes quand j'ai ré-ouvert la porte... Elle ne pleurait quand même pas. Pas pour si peu... Pas pour moi... Si ? _

Puis soudain, Shuu changea du tout au tout et s'exclama :

**De toutes façons c'est de ta faute ! Personne ne m'a jamais autant mis hors de moi que toi ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? D'accord, t'es froid avec tout le monde mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à t'exciter sur moi ! Espèce de pervers sadique !**

_Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je m'excite sur toi, ma pauvre Shimizu, _eut-il envie de répondre. Mais il s'abstint et avança vers la jeune fille, l'acculant contre la porte. Leurs regards déterminés se croisèrent et se toisèrent un moment avant que, poussé par une impulsion soudaine, Eiri se penche davantage sur elle. Il ne tremblait pas et pourtant son coeur battait la chamade. Le fait qu'elle ne fasse rien pour le repousser l'encouragea à continuer lentement mais surement son chemin vers ses lèvres roses légèrement maquillées de gloss. Mais alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient encore, le ventre de Shuu se mit à gargouiller. Evidemment, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui la rendit encore plus craquante.

**Hara hetta ! **

**Normal, t'es tellement rachitique ! Tu te laisses crever de faim pour ressembler à ces mannequins dans les magazines ? Typiquement féminin, cette attitude irresponsable ! **répliqua-t-il.

**Vas-y ! Dis que je suis anoréxique tant que tu y es ! Je croyais pourtant que j'étais un thon flasque et obèse, selon tes dires ! Et puis ça aussi c'est de ta faute si j'ai faim !**

**Bah voyons ! Et le trou dans la couche d'ozone, c'est moi aussi ? De même que la déforestation, le SIDA, les tsunami et Mireille Mathieu... Tout ça c'est de ma faute tu vas dire ?!**

**C'était à force de te chercher partout depuis 15h cet après-midi ! J'ai courru à droite à gauche et j'ai même pas mangé ce soir !**

**En plus il est 20h30, la cafétériat est fermée depuis une demi-heure, **renchérit Yuki en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

**NANI ?! Non !! Mais comment je vais survivre moi, sans nourriture ? **commença à chouiner la demoiselle. **J'ai trouvé ! Ma reserve d'urgence de pokkii !**

Et sans donner davantage d'explication, sans même un "salut" lancé par-dessus son épaule, elle repoussa Yuki, ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la couloir. Pour sûr, elle n'aimait pas se laisser mourir de faim celle-là. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Eiri non plus n'avait pas mangé depuis midi et c'était pas le peu qu'il avait mangé à la cantine qui l'avait sustenté, lui donnant assez de réserve pour tenir jusqu'au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. _J'aurais dû lui demander des pokkii... _songea-t-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1)** Au Japon, toutes les écoles donnent cours le samedi matin... Et oui, les nippons n'ont pas la même notion de weekend que nous ! **(2) **Souvenez-vous que j'ai dit dans le chapitre 1 que Shuu avait appris l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français. Surprenant, hein ! **(3) **Désolée pour la comparaison foireuse, je cherchais un jeu de mot débile et y'a vraiment que ça qui me venait à l'esprit. Et puis bon, on sait tous que Sarko triche sur tout : les talonnettes pour la taille, Fillion pour le pouvoir... pourquoi pas le viagra ?! lol ! **(4)** Eitoku, référence au lycée pour riches dans Hana Yori Dango, je vous recommande le drama aussi bien que le manga (mais faut avoir le courage de lire les 38 tomes).

**Notes : **Alors dans la série "Je pique des noms à tout le monde" sachez que Hideyoshi était un grand dirigeant du Japon médiéval et que Tokugawa était le nom de la dynastie qui régna sur l'archipelle nippone durant toute la période Edo. Comme quoi, ça sert à quelque chose de réviser pour les partielles . Pour la prof d'anglais, Shimaki vient de la mangaka de "Sous un rayon de Lune", Hiromu de la mangaka de "FullMetal Alchemist". Pour la prof de musique, Shinjo vient de la mangaka de "Love Celeb" et "Kaikan Phrase" et Kaori, de Kaori Yuki, qu'on ne présente plus désormais . Merci de supporter ma stupidité et ma paresse ! A très vite pour de prochaines aventures ! lol.

**Lexique :**

Betsu ni : Rien du tout. (Il me semble qu'on peut utiliser "nandemo nai" ("nandemo arimasen" en version polie) qui pourrait se traduire de la même façon, mais "betsu ni" correspond plus au contexte.)


	3. Chocolats et valentin délaissé

**Titre :** Pinkuna Ichigo.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Pairing : **Shindou Shuuichi / Yuki Eiri.

**Raiting : **M.

**Genre : **UA, Humour, Romance, OOC, Lime et Lemons.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Gravitation, ni ses personnages hélas. Mais l'histoire vient de mon cerveau dérangé et Miri ainsi que la plupart des élèves du lycée en sont également issus.

**Notes : **Troisième chapitre ! Shuu et Yuki tentent désormais une approche un peu moins frontale. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Voilà, bonne lecture. C'était court, simple et rapide ^^

**ATTENTION ! Lime, langage cru et pensées cochonnes (quel pervers ce Yuki !).**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 3 : Chocolats et Valentin délaissé.**_

**Shuu... **

Ce doux nom, comme un murmure dans une bourrasque, se perdit dans le remous de leurs gémissements sensuels. Eiri la tenait serrée contre lui, dans la pénombre d'un des nombreux placards à balais du lycée Tôhoku, son visage niché au creux de son cou à la peau de bébé. Ses cheveux roses et soyeux chatouillaient son nez de façon très agréable tandis qu'il déposait des nuées de baisers dans sa nuque. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le corps de la jeune fille ; la droite sous la chemisette de son uniforme de lycéenne, caressant son dos le long de sa colone vertébrale et la gauche, fermement agrippée à sa cuisse qu'il avait relevée jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches.

Shuu avait ouvert la veste et la chemise du jeune homme et, tandis que sa main gauche jouait avec les mèches dorées de son compagnon, elle faisait courir les petits doigts fins de sa main droite sur le torse imberbe de Yuki. Elle laissait glisser ses doigts ça et là, tantôt sur ses côtes, puis sur ses pectoraux, parfois sur ses abdo si légèrement dessinés... Mais là où elle semblait préférer s'attarder c'était sur ses têtons. Puisqu'elle faisait vingt bons centimètres de moins que lui, elle était juste à la bonne hauteur pour aller les titiller du bout de la langue, les mordiller ou carrément les sucer, les rendant plus durs à chaque secondes qui passait.

Tous deux pouvaient sentir leur corps frissonner, subissant la fièvre tant appréciée qu'était celle du désir... du désir sexuel. Resserrant son étreinte sur la demoiselle, Eiri la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur sur lequel ils se reposaient déjà. Se laissant complètement faire, elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou du blond, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il trouva sa bouche et s'en empara avidement, sa langue dansant avec celle de Shuu. Il sentait les gémissements qui échappaient à la jeune femme faire agréablement frémir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'à l'appel de l'air, ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, Eiri plongea son regard dans les yeux violets de celle qu'il désirait tant.

Sa petite bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et son regard voilé de désir, elle demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

**Pourquoi tu me veux autant ? **

**Parce que si tu dois appartenir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. A moi et à personne d'autre.**

Et sans laisser place à plus de questions, il captura de nouveaux les lèvres de Shuu, avec une brusquerie mêlée de tendresse et une possessivité à peine cachée. Serrant un peu plus la jeune fille contre le mur afin qu'elle ne glisse pas, il commença lentement, délicatement et sournoisement à la déshabiller. D'abord il défit le noeud rouge de son col marin, puis lui ôta le pull bleu de son uniforme, et tandis qu'il relevait sa jupette bleue avec sa main gauche, il déboutonnait de l'autre le chemisier blanc. Il apprécia volontiers la beauté de sa gorge dénudée, puis son adorable petite poitrine habillée de dentelle, et son ventre plat, à la peau lisse, avec ce nombril si sexy... _Je vais la prendre ici et maintenant. Enfin ! _se réjouit-il intérieurement avec un sourire lubrique et carnacier.

BIP BIP BIP ! BIP BIP BIP ! BIP BIP BIP !

**Putain de réveil de merde ! **s'énerva Yuki en balançant l'appareil profane qui avait osé interrompre son rêve.

Tandis que le pauvre réveil alla se fracasser contre le mur d'en face, le blond se leva en grognant et en bougonnant. Après quelques baillements et étirements rapides, il attrapa sa serviette, sa trousse de toilette, et se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain individuelle où il prit une bonne douche, bien froide. A son retour dans sa chambre, il enfila son uniforme et prépara son sac de cours pour la matinée. Jettant un coup d'oeil à son calendrier pour s'assurer qu'on était bien vendredi afin de ne pas se tromper dans les bouquins à emporter avec lui, il remarqua avec effroi la date : Nigetsu, Kinyoubi Juuyokka. _Février, Vendredi 14 ! Le 14 février c'est bien la St Valentin ?! Bordel de merde, je vais encore me faire harceler par ces greluches sans cervelle qui vont me couvrir de chocolats. Alors que j'ai horreur du chocolat ! _(1)

C'est donc d'une humeur massacre (Pat : Pour pas changer...) que Yuki Eiri alla en cours. D'abord, ce maudit réveil qui l'empêchait de terminer son rêve érotique avec la fille de ses fantasmes, puis ce calendrier pourri qui lui annonçait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la journée annuelle où les nanas s'étaient passées le mot pour le faire chier à coups de gloussements et de boîtes roses en forme de coeur. Si encore il recevait des chocolats de la part de Shimizu, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il fasse l'effort de les accépter et de les manger. Surtout s'ils avaient été faits maison par les blanches mains de Shuu. _L'espoir fait vivre, _se dit-il en entrant dans la salle de classe de la Terminale C. Et comme il s'y attendait déjà, son pupitre était enseveli sous une avalanche de boîtes de chocolats et autres confiseries. Son estomac se retourna à la simple idée de tout ce sucre.

Arrivé à sa place habituelle, Eiri laissa son sac de cours tomber lourdement à terre, jetant un regard noir et agacé autour de lui. Les filles le fixaient en gloussant comme les idiotes qu'elles étaient, réunies en groupes de trois ou quatre - _Sans doute en train d'échanger les derniers ragots avant que j'arrive. _De leur côté, les garçons le regardaient avec à la fois envie et jalousie - _S'il veulent les chocolats, ils n'ont qu'à se servir ! Mais bien sûr, c'est les filles qui me les ont laissés qu'ils veulent..._

Bien décidé à leur montrer - au cas où personne n'aurait compris les deux années précédentes - qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses niaiseries et des greluches qui allait avec, le blond prit dans ses bras le plus de boîtes de confiseries qu'il put et les emporta avec lui vers le bureau professoral. Ou plus précisément vers la poubelle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Et là, sans plus de cérémonie, il larga son chargement de boîtes roses et rouges dans la corbeille à papiers, aussitôt remplie à raz bord. Il se dirigea vers son pupitre afin d'y récupérer les quelques paquets restant dans l'intention de leur faire subir le même sort, sous les expressions à la fois outrées, véxées et habituées des élèves de la classe. Puis entra Shimizu, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres malgré son air encore un peu endormi du matin.

Eiri dut user de toute sa volonté pour réprimer un sourire. Il la trouvait encore plus mignonne au saut du lit, avec ses yeux violets encore voilés de sommeil, quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de sa tignasse fuschia malgré le brossage... Une fois, il dut carrément se retenir de rire en remarquant qu'elle avait boutonné son chemisier un peu trop à la hâte puisqu'elle avait accordé lundi avec mardi. Ce matin encore - comme chaque matin à vrai dire, quand il la voyait entrer en classe avec ce petit air perdu et déphasé - il se demanda ce que ça devait être de se réveiller à ses côtés, de voir sa frimousse encore endormie, un léger ronfflement lui échappant, et peut-être même des soupirs de bien-être...

Revenant à lui, Yuki termina sa mission : nettoyer sa table de cet encombrement de chocolats poisseux. Il entamait son deuxième voyage vers la poubelle lorsqu'il remarqua que Shuu s'était arrêtée auprès de Akira, qui lisait un magazine sur l'histoire de l'art européen à la Renaissance. Il s'empressa donc de retourner à sa place pour pouvoir entendre discrètement leur conversation. _Qu'on me foudroie sur place si Serizawa me pique Shimizu sous le nez ! _grogna-t-il intérieurement en posant son royal popotin sur sa chaise, faisant mine de sortir ses affaires pour le cours à venir.

**Ohayo gozaimasu, Akira-kun ! **dit Shimizu avec son naturel avenant à l'attention de son camarade.

**Ohayo, Shuu-chan. Bien dormi ? **

**Comme un bébé ! Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment alors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'éffondre, **plaisanta-t-elle.

**Encore passé la soirée à réviser pour le contrôle d'Histoire de demain matin ? **demanda le garçon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Entre autre, oui.**

Et alors que Shuu s'installa à sa place sur la gauche de Serizawa, déballant elle aussi ses affaires, Usami Ayaka fit son entrée dans la salle, venant aussitôt se poster devant Eiri.

**Salut Yuki !**

Levant vers elle un regard désintéressé, à la limite du mépris, Yuki haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle lui voulait. Et elle lui répondit en sortant de son sac... _Oh Surprise ! Une boîte de chocolats ! Quelle chance !_

**Joyeuse St Valentin, Yuki, **lui dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait séducteur, tout en lui tendant la boîte, battant des cils comme une vulgaire péripapéticienne sur un coin de trotoir, tentant de se trouver un client.

Eiri bassa de nouveau les yeux vers sa trousse, en tira un crayon, puis enfila ses lunettes de lecture. _Peut-être que si je l'ignore suffisament longtemps, elle partira toute seule sans que j'ai à gaspiller ma salive pour l'envoyer bouler... _songea-t-il en commençant à scribouiller tout et n'importe quoi sur un de ses cahiers.

**Tu ne les prends pas ? **finit par demander la fille.

_On dirait que non ; je vais devoir la rembarer moi-même, _se dit-il, encore plus agacé.

**J'ai déjà jeté les boîtes de toutes les autres filles de la classe, c'est pas pour accépter la tienne.**

**Mais ceux-là sont vraiment bons tu sais, et puis, ils viennent de Suisse. Ca me ferait plaisir si -**

**Je me moque de ce qui te ferait plaisir, et je me moque encore plus de la provenance de tes sucreries. Elles pourraient venir de Mars que ça me ferait le même effet. Arrête d'agir comme si on sortait ensemble parce que ça n'arrivera nulle part ailleurs que dans tes rêves, **la coupa-t-il d'un ton cinglant, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde son cahier.

Remballée proprement mais surtout blessée dans sa fierté, Usami releva la tête, rangea les chocolats dans son sac et s'installa à sa place. Tandis que le calme semblait être revenu dans l'entourage d'Eiri, une exclamation soudaine attira son attention. Du coin des yeux, il remarqua Akira et Shuu, le premier avec une jolie peluche en forme d'ourson dans les mains, avec une poche ventrale transparante au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir des bonbons et des chocolats.

**Fallait pas ! **dit simplement le garçon en admirant la peluche.

**Mais si, c'est normal ! T'es toujours si gentil avec moi ! Je t'offre ces chocolats pour te remercier. C'est un cadeau d'amis mais j'ai simplement profité de la St Valentin et des réductions sur les confiseries pour te l'offrir, **répondit Shuu en souriant de bon coeur.

Ses sourirs... Pourquoi ne les offrait-elle jamais à Eiri ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours réservés qu'aux autres ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas offert de chocolats à lui ? La réponse était simple : il aurait obtenu tout ça, et même peut-être plus, s'il ne s'était pas comporté comme le dernier des idiots quand elle lui avait gracieusement proposé son amitié.

**Donc, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? **en déduit Serizawa.

**Non, enfin... C'est pas que tu n'es pas un garçon super et mignon et tout ça... C'est juste qu'à mes yeux, tu es un super pote. **

**C'est domage, moi qui comptait te proposer d'aller faire un tour à Odaiba avec moi ce weekend, **répondit le jeune homme, sans pour autant être véxé de la réponse de son amie.

**C'est vrai ? Odaiba ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! **s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

**Alors on peut y aller ensemble, même en tant qu'amis. Ce ne sera pas un rendez-vous. Juste une sortie entre potes.**

A ces mots, Eiri serra son crayon si fort entre son index et son pouce que le bâtonnet se brisa en deux. _Pas un rencard, mon cul ! _Evidemment, cette réaction n'avait pas échappée à Ayaka qui remarqua l'expression de colère et de jalousie sur les traits de son voisin de table. Yuki venait de lui donner sans même le savoir une raison de plus de haïr Shimizu et de s'en prendre à elle. Après tout, cette garce voulait lui piquer _son _mec !

**Honnêtement, Akira, j'aurais adoré mais je suis assez occupée les weekends. Cependant, on peut toujours se faire un restaurant ou un cinéma samedi en soirée, j'ai rien de prévu pour une fois !**

**Cool ! On choisira un film. Y'a le dernier Die Hard qui est sorti ! Tu aimes les films d'actions ? **

**Ouais, j'adore ! **s'exclama la demoiselle, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu en ce qui concernait la colère de Yuki.

Heureusement, alors qu'il sentait approcher le point de non-retour, où il finirait par démolir Serizawa et giffler Shimizu, le professeur entra dans la salle pour le début du cours. En effet, la simple idée que Shuu se retrouve dans une salle obscure, assise à côté d'Akira, lui retournait les neurones. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était facile pour un garçon de glisser son bras autour des épaules d'une fille, puis de l'embrasser... Et ensuite, ça tournait au vrai rendez-vous d'amoureux. Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Pas avec Shuu ! Shuu était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la voisine de droite d'Usami, cette fille avec un prénom à la con - _C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Chocobo ? Noidecoco ? Ochobo ? Oui, c'est ça, Ochobo... _- fixait Shimizu avec colère et jalousie, une boîte de chocolat pas encore offerte entre les mains. A l'évidence elle en pinçait pour Akira et comptait lui offrir les confiseries, mais ne supportait pas l'amitié entre la petite nouvelle et son valentin. _Bienvenue au club, Ochobo. _

**XXX XXX XXX**

Les premiers cours de la journée étaient passés plutôt vite, même si du point de vue de Yuki, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Qui disait "pause-déjeuner", disait "toutes les filles du bahut sur les talons", encore plus le jour de la St Valentin.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réféctoire en espérant, même un tout petit peu, qu'il pourrait manger en paix, tous les regards de la gente féminine se tournèrent vers lui. Tentant de les ignorer du mieux possible, il alla se servir puis se trouva une place dans un coin tranquille. Le seul endroit potable à ses yeux était à une table où certains garçons de sa classe étaient assis, discutant et plaisantant. En s'approchant de la place restante, en bout de table, il remarqua que, bien qu'il ait reçu des boîtes de chocolats de la majorité des filles du lycée, nombre des mecs avaient également eu leur petit lot de sucreries.

**Et c'est à toi qu'elle a offert des chocolats ? **entendit-il.

**Ouais, je m'y attendais vraiment pas, **répondit Akira.

**Donc tu vas sortir avec elle ? T'as de la chance !**

**Mais non espèce de nouille. Elle est juste mon amie.**

Puis, l'arrivée d'Eiri fut remarquée par les autres mecs et l'un d'eux, Usagi, celui qui avait des dents de lapin et une tronche de fouine (2), lui demanda :

**Eh Yuki ! Comment tu fais pour rester si froid face aux avances de toutes ces filles ?**

**Je sors pas avec des truites, **se contenta-t-il de répondre en entamant son Cury.

Evidemment, l'ensemble des garçons éclata de rire. Etait-ce la froideur et le ton détaché de Yuki, ou bien la réalité des faits qui les avait fait rire comme ça ? Allez savoir. En tout cas, pendant le reste du repas, le blond parvint à avoir à peu près la paix - même s'il avait du repousser les avances de certaines filles qui s'acharnaient. De plus, depuis sa place, il avait eu un très bon point de vue de Shuu, installée un peu plus loin à une autre table avec ses amies Kira et Rikku.

La regarder plaisanter, s'amuser, rire avec les autres créait en lui une sensation étrange. Comme un pincement au coeur. Il était jaloux de ces garçons et de ces filles qui étaient tous bien plus proches de Shuu qu'il ne l'était. Il avait beau essayer, se convaincre de faire un effort et de se montrer plus agréable avec elle... Il n'y parvenait pas. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, soit il succombait à la tentation de lui dire des choses blessantes, soit il la regardait en silence, dans son coin, sans rien oser dire, se contentant de la voir partager avec les autres sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Le pire était aussi quand il devait assister sans rien dire aux avances que d'autres garçons lui faisaient. Parfois aussi, il entendait des porcs parler d'elle comme si elle était une catin, détaillant dans les moindres détails où, quand et comment ils voudraient la prendre, de force ou consentante. Aux yeux de certains, elle ne valait pas mieux que les nombreuses filles faciles qu'on trouvait dans ce lycée.

Il devait admettre qu'au début, pour lui aussi ce n'était qu'une simple et vulgaire attirance sexuelle. Mais maintenant, il voulait vraiment sortir avec elle. Ses envies et ses désirs, toujours bien présents, se transformaient cependant en quelque chose de plus sérieux. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ça et ça l'intriguait. Sa curiosité le poussait jusqu'à l'obsession et la possessivité quand il s'agissait de Shuu. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir avec elle.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'il quitta la cantine après avoir débarassé son plateau. Absorbé par ses pensées, il en fut tiré par les murmures des filles sur son passage dans les couloirs. Toutes ricannaient et gloussaient, mais Eiri garda son calme. Il se contenta de les ignorer, purement et simplement, son expression impassible et son regard de glace au visage. Il savait bien sûr qu'en s'affichant avec une attitude aussi imperturbable, il renforçait son image de beau gosse cool, attirant davantage encore - si c'était possible - l'attention des filles, et même de certains mecs connus pour l'ambiguïté de leur penchants sexuels.

Arrivé à son casier pour récupérer quelques bouquins qu'il devrait rendre à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi, il posa son sac à ses pieds puis composa son code sur le cadenas. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte de son petit placard qu'un nombre incalculable de boîtes de chocolats lui dégringola dessus, l'ensevelissant sous une montagne de confiseries. _Je hais le chocolat ! _grogna-t-il intérieurement tandis que les gloussements autour de lui s'étaient renforcés. Sortant la tête tant bien que mal que cette amoncellement de boîtes en carton rose à la recherche d'un peu d'air, il en vint à se demander par quel miracle toutes ces conchonneries sucrées étaient parvenues à tenir dans le casier. Et surtout, comment ces idiotes de filles avaient pu trouver son code à 6 chiffres pour ouvrir ledit casier.

Il se tirait comme il pouvait de ce tas de confiseries quand une main secourable lui fut offerte. Sans trop chercher à savoir qui l'aidait si gentiment, Eiri accepta volontiers la main tendue. Une fois sortie de sa prison rose, il entendit un petit rire cristalin. Se décidant enfin à regarder en face son sauveur, il découvrit qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'une sauveuse.

**Je me doutais bien que tu avais du succès après des filles mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point, **ricana Shuu en désignant les boîtes de chocolats derrière lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le blond se sentit légèrement rougir à cette remarque. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main celle de la demoiselle. Agissant un peu brusquement, comme si on venait de lui mettre un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans les mains, il lâcha prise.

A l'évidence, son geste fut très mal interprêté puisque sur un ton agacé et véxé, Shuu lui dit :

**Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien mais t'es pas non plus forcé d'agir comme si j'avais la gale. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir me montrer gentille.**

Elle amorça un pas pour s'éloigner de lui et reprendre son chemin quand il répondit :

**Merci du coup de main.**

Sur le coup surprise, elle s'arrêta. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers lui en lui adressant un regard étonné. Finalement, son expression s'adoucit et elle revint vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi. Une fois la sonnerie terminée, Shuu lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

**On ferait peut-être bien d'aller en cours ou on risque d'arriver à la bourre. Et si en entre ensemble dans la classe après quelques minutes de retard, les autres élèves et leurs idées tordues pourraient bien s'imaginer qu'on faisait des trucs cochons.**

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Yuki lorsqu'il repensa aux trucs cochons dont il avait rêvé cette nuit. Un placard à balais, de l'intimité, et la plus belle fille du lycée... Acquiesçant à la proposition de Shimizu, Yuki récupéra son sac, ferma son casier, et entama son chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe de la Terminale C en compagnie de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent :

**Hep ! Vous deux ! **

Faisant volte-face, ils reconnurent le proviseur Kouga Satoshi accompagné d'un pion (un de ceux qui avaient toujours une dent contre Yuki, en plus !). Les deux adultes s'approchèrent d'eux et le premier dit :

**Non seulement vous traînez dans les couloirs au lieu de vous trouver en classe avec vos camarades, mais en plus vous laissez derrière vous tout ce bazarre !**

**Ca vient pas de nous ! **répliqua aussitôt Eiri, qui partait toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de faire face aux autorités de l'établissement.

**Tiens donc ? Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à vous croire, Yuki-kun ? Tout ceci se trouve devant VOTRE casier, et VOUS vous tenez juste à côté.**

**Ca ne prouve rien du tout, **intervint Shimizu, à l'évidence énervée.

**Si vous étiez là depuis plus longtemps, Shimizu-san, vous sauriez que Yuki Eiri est le seul garçon de tout le lycée à provoquer autant "d'enthousiasme" de la part de la gente féminine. Il n'y a donc que lui qui puisse recevoir autant de chocolat pour la St Valentin. C'est comme ça chaque année, **lui expliqua le proviseur, s'adressant à elle comme à une attardée.

**J'ai jamais demandé à ce que ces filles mettent tout ce chocolat dans mon casier ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment elles ont réussi à l'ouvrir, **répondit le blond, un peu sur la défensive.

**C'est pas comme si tu te plaignais de l'attention qu'elle te porte. Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait de recevoir leurs cadeaux, **lui lança le pion d'un air moqueur.

**D'abord j'ai horreur du chocolat, alors non, j'aime pas recevoirs ces trucs. Ensuite, c'est pas parce que je suis mignon que j'aime être collé 24 heures sur 24 par des greluches.**

**Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme ! **le réprimanda le directeur de l'établissement.

**De toutes façons, vous ne pouvez pas le punir à cause de ces boîtes de chocolats puisque c'est lui qui subit cette espèce de harcellement. Vous devriez vous en prendre à celles qui ont empiété sur sa vie privée en ouvrant son casier sans son accord, **fit remarquer Shuu.

**Vous avez raison, Shimizu-san, je ne peux pas le punir pour ça. Mais je peux le punir, ainsi que vous d'ailleurs, pour votre retard en classe. Et votre punission sera de me débarasser de ces boîtes immédiatement ainsi que de nettoyer dans les moindres recoins la salle de musique et ses instruments.**

**QUOI ?! **s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

**Vous avez très bien entendu alors mettez-vous au boulot ! Je vais prévenir vos professeurs de votre absence aux cours de cette après-midi, **répondit le pion.

**C'est du n'importe quoi ! On ne serait même pas arrivés en retard si vous ne nous aviez pas retenus ici ! **s'offusqua la fille aux cheveux roses.

**Laisse tomber, Shimizu, **intervint Eiri en les voyant partir en ignorant la remarque de Shuu. **Ils s'en prennent à moi dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion parce que ma tête d'étranger leur revient pas. **

**C'est de la discrimination ! En plus t'es même pas étranger !**

**Je sais bien. Mais faut dire aussi que je fais tout pour les faire chier dès que j'en ai l'occasion. C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle. Ils t'ont punie parce que tu as pris ma défense ; ce que je trouve plutôt sympa de ta part, d'ailleurs. Stupide, mais sympa.**

Visiblement étonnée d'entendre quelque chose d'à peu près gentil à son égard sortir de la bouche de son camarade de classe, Shuu haussa un sourcil interrogateur, s'apprêtant à parler. Mais finalement elle se ravisa.

**On devrait commencer maintenant où on n'aura pas fini avant ce soir, **fit le blond, épuisé avant même d'avoir commencé.

**Oui, t'as raison.**

Et tous deux commencèrent à ramasser les boîtes de chocolats, dans le silence le plus studieux. Shuuichi détestait le silence, c'était bien connu. Alors sans trop s'en rendre compte, il commença à fredonner diverses mélodies, à la recherche de celle qui pourrait correspondre aux paroles qu'il avait écrites quelques jours plus tôt. Celles-là même que Yuki avait jugées "merdiques". Eiri ne remarqua pas tout de suite non plus les quelques notes marmonnées par le chanteur. Mais lorsqu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes il s'en rendit compte il demanda :

**Je croyais que tu ne savais pas chanter.**

**Je ne chante pas, je fredonne. Je ne chante que sous ma douche et les seuls à pouvoir m'entendre sont ma bouteille de shampooing et mon gel douche, **répondit simplement Shuu sans pour autant regarder Yuki. **Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter toi... T'as quel genre de voix ?**

**Le genre que je préfère garder pour moi.**

**Tsss... T'es bien obligé de chanter en cours de musique, non ?** s'enquit la jeune fille en se relevant, emportant avec elle une petite quinzaine de boîtes.

**Je me contente de rester dans mon coin. Les profs ont depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me forcer à participer à leur cours. Ils ont essayé les colles, les punitions, les corvées, les devoirs supplémentaires... Mais je continue à n'en faire qu'à ma tête et ça les énerve.**

**Ca peut se comprendre. Je crois que je m'arracherais les cheveux si j'avais un élève comme toi, **ricana Shimizu alors qu'elle jetait les boîtes dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Eiri se redressa à son tour avec son lot de boîtes et fit de même. Puis il dit :

**Personne n'a jamais entendu ma voix mais, si tu veux, quand on sera dans la salle de musique, je chanterais pour toi.**

Sur le coup complètement choqué, Shuuichi lâcha les boîtes qu'il s'était baissé pour collecter. _Hein ? Il... Il va chanter pour moi ? Quoi ? Une sérénade ? C'est un plan drague son truc ou quoi ?! _paniqua-t-il. Face au silence de la demoiselle, Eiri ajouta :

**Bien sûr en échange, tu devras chanter aussi. Même si c'est faux.**

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix, Yuki ?**

**Bah, si tu chantes vraiment comme une casserole, j'ai pas plus envie d'entendre la tienne. Simplement tu m'as repproché la dernière fois de toujours te chercher des poux dans la tête alors je me suis dit que partager cette espèce de... point commun - à savoir qu'on chante faux tous les deux - pourrait nous rapprocher un peu. **

Visiblement, l'idée de se "rapprocher un peu" d'Eiri n'enchantait pas vraiment Shuu à en juger par l'expression de son visage. _Ok... Je l'énerve donc au point qu'elle refuse maintenant toutes tentatives de ma part d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Alors toutes mes chances avec elle sont définitivement nulles ?_

Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa lamentation intérieure, Shuu marmonna :

**Je suppose que ça peut être un bon point de départ... Et le fait de chanter comme des caisses tous les deux est un point commun comme un autre... **

En entendant ces mots qui lui apportèrent aussitôt le soulagement et la paix de l'esprit, Eiri esquissa un minuscule sourire en coin, que Shuu lui rendit volontiers. Sans parler beaucoup plus, les deux adolescents finirent de débarasser le couloir de la montagne de boîtes de chocolats et allèrent vider les trois poubelles désormais pleines jusqu'à la benne à ordures derrière la cantine. Puis ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de musique.

A peine la porte coulissante ouverte, les deux lycéens la refermèrent. Les yeux clos, priant pour que ce qu'ils venaient de voir ne soit qu'une hallucination, ils inspirèrent profondément. Yuki compta même jusqu'à dix tout bas pour calmer les palpitations de son coeur. Finalement Shuu, qui fut la première à rouvrir les yeux, chuchota :

**Tu crois que c'est possible qu'il y ait eu un tremblement de terre très localisé qui n'aurait eu d'effet que sur cette salle ? **

**Bien sûr que non, espèce d'abrutie, **gronda Eiri entre ses dents. **Même si je dois admettre que j'ai pensé un instant que c'était une vision post-apocalyptique résultant du passage d'une bonne demi-douzaine de catastrophes naturelles.**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond rouvrit la porte, cette fois très lentement, comme de peur de brusquer une bête sauvage. _J'ai surtout peur que ce spectacle atroce agresse mes rétines... _

**Je t'en prie, Yuki, dis-moi qu'à tes yeux cette salle est très bien rangée et qu'il n'y a qu'un coup de balai à passer. Pitié, Kami-sama, faites que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, **gémit Shuu.

**Hélas, on ne nous épargne plus rien. C'est bel et bien la vérité : cette salle de classe est dans le chaos le plus total.**

Et en effet, on ne leur épargnait plus rien. La souffrance les attendait dans cette salle de cours devenue une chambre de tortures. Une chose était sûre : en sortant d'ici, ils seraient bon pour un abonnement d'an pour de la rééducation avec un kinésithérapeute de renommée mondiale, parce que des courbatures, ils allaient en avoir pendant un momet. Les quelques tables et chaises étaient renversées, le tableau noir était couvert de graffitis faits au marqueur indélébile blanc ou à la bombe rouge, les instruments étaient entassés les uns sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce, et une épaisse couche de débris et de saletés était étalée un peu partout. Les fenêtres étaient pour leur part tâchées de partout, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à y jeter du lait, de l'eau sale, des oeufs, ou peut-être à cracher dessus tout simplement. Il y avait aussi des gribouillis sur les murs précédemment d'un vert immaculé, tous contenant leur lot d'obcénités.

**J'étais pourtant passé à la salle de musique hier pour m'entraîner un peu avec le piano. Elle n'était dans cette état-là ! Regarde, on dirait un vieux squat abandonné !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu sais des squats, Miss Toute-Propre ? **lui répondit Eiri en analysant d'un peu plus prêt une étrange tâche qui était en fait une espèce de truc gluant et blanchâtre ressemblant à... **Du sperme ? Quel débile aurait voulu tirer son coup là-dedans ? Et qui a fait ça de toutes façons ?**

**Je ne sais pas mais je crois que l'une de ces personnes ne me porte pas vraiment dans son coeur... **marmona Shuu en lisant l'une des inscriptions écrites sur les murs.

Intrigué par les mots de sa camarade, Yuki la rejoingnit et lut par-dessus son épaule ce qui ressemblait au premier abord à une comptine.

_"Shimizu la putain ! _

_Elle aime les bons coups de reins... _

_Qu'on lui tripote les seins. _

_Elle frétille et elle mouille bien. _

_C'est sûr, c'est pas un coup pour rien. _

_C'est une bonne baise et elle suce bien. _

_Je vais la monter comme un chien."_

Après avoir lu ces quelques vers d'un raffinement et d'une spiritualité jamais égalés, Yuki ne sut comment réagir. Il bouillonait littéralement de colère. Quel était le batard qui avait osé écrire ces saloperies sur cette fille si jolie et si douce ? Une chose était sûr, s'il retrouvait ce salaud, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour avoir de la descendance. Et même s'il survivait au traitement de choc que lui infligerait Eiri, ses burnes n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes...

**Peut-être aussi qu'il y a une autre Shimizu dans le lycée... C'est un nom de famille assez courant, non ? **dit Shuu d'une toute petite voix, à l'évidence blessée par ces mots.

_Evidemment qu'elle est blessée ! Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? _Finalement Eiri opta pour la vérité et la "gentillesse"... Si de gentillesse on est capable quand on s'appelle Yuki Eiri et qu'on est bien connu pour sa méchanceté et sa froideur qui n'ont d'égales que celles des méchants dans les manga et autres fictions. _C'est sûr que je vais pas lui déblatérer tout un tas de trucs à l'eau de rose pour la consoler... Je vais juste essayer de limiter les dégâts et éviter qu'elle pleure. _

**Je crois que les seuls Shimizu à Tôhoku à part toi sont les frères Shimizu, en Première D et en Terminale****A, **lui expliqua-t-il. **Celui qui a écrit ça n'est qu'un con. Faudrait être bête pour y accorder la moindre importance.**

**Alors je dois être vraiment très bête... **

Shuu, qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'à lors, s'écarta de lui en tentant de ne pas montrer son visage, faisant mine de se mettre au travail. Elle ôtait la veste de son uniforme pour facilité ses mouvements quand Eiri s'approcha et la saisit par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. Et ce qu'il redoutait était là, sous ses yeux. Le visage de Shuu... innondé de larmes. Ses grands yeux violets n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux qu'à cet instant, brillant des larmes qu'elle continuait de verser silencieusement. Elle était belle quand elle était malheureuse. Pourtant, cette vision de la jeune fille en proie à la peine et aux pleurs était insoutenable pour Yuki qui sentait monter en lui une nouvelle vague de rage. Celui qui avait marquer tout ça allait souffrir l'enfer.

Eiri chercha des yeux une chaise dans ce bordel. Il finit par en trouver une alors il la prit et la ramena à la demoiselle. Il attrapa un des vieux chiffon qu'ils avait été chercher à la loge avant de monter ici, et la dépoussièra avant de faire s'asseoir Shuu dessus. La jeune fille s'était laissée faire, visiblement encore perdue dans son chagrin.

**Tu sais, **commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, **peu importe qui a marqué ça, c'est un salaud. Je suis sûr qu'il a écrit ça pour passer le temps ou un truc dans le genre... Dans un sens, c'est un peu flâteur, non ? Je veux dire qu'au moins sa prouve que tu es sexy et qu'il y a des mecs qui fantasment sur toi. Après, c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi avoir la nausée à l'idée qu'un porc pareil fantasme sur toi mais, tu peux rien y faire.**

Sa tentative d'effacer les pleurs de Shuu était très maladroite ; il fallait dire aussi que les sentiments ce n'étaient pas son fort. Il n'avait jamais eu le besoin de consoler qui que ce soit avant ça, ou du moins il n'en n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie. Mais là, il était prêt à essayer...

**Ce mec ne te connais pas. T'es pas une putain... Enfin je pense pas. T'es une fille plutôt gentille et amicale... Enfin, quand tu ne me traîtes pas de sadique et d'éventreur de chats...**

A cette remarque, il parvint à arracher un petit ricanement à Shuu. Ca y est, il y était arrivé... Il était sur la bonne voie. Il fallait lui rendre le sourire et il y était presque. La jeune fille renifla bruyament - _ça casse un peu son image de jolie demoiselle..._ - et essuya d'un revers de manche son visage humide. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux fuschia étaient collées sur ses joues tant elles étaient mouillées. Repoussant les quelques cheveux qui la dérangeaient, Shuu sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pur et radieux. Un de ceux que Yuki se languissait de voir. _Et celui-là, c'est à moi et rien qu'à moi qu'elle l'a fait... _

**Ima, daijôbu ?**

**Hai, ii desu, **répondit-elle d'une petite voix encore émue.

Eiri se leva enfin, ses jambes lui faisant mal pour être resté accroupi pendant près de dix minutes. Mais le sourire qu'il avait obtenu valait bien tous les efforts. _Putain ! J'aurais quand même bien voulu prendre une chaise moi aussi. Pourquoi c'est toujours les filles qui profitent de tout ? _(Pat : Les hommes se doivent d'être un minimum galants !). _Pfff !_

Finalement, les deux adolescents se mirent au travail et Eiri prit sur lui de commencer par nettoyer ce foutu mur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule trace de cette comptine débile, ainsi que des nombreuses autres remarques désobligeantes, concernant majoritairement des filles. Durant tout l'après-midi, et jusqu'en début de soirée, les deux élèves frottèrent, astiquèrent, briquèrent et époussetèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, la salle de musique était comme neuve, brillant de mille feux à la lumière de cette nouvelle propreté.

**Tu sais, je pense qu'on aurait dû utiliser la fraîcheur océane pour les sols, au lieux de zest citronné, **lança Shuu.

**Fraîcheur océane, c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans les toilettes des mecs. Franchement, j'ai pas envie d'assister à un cours si la salle pue les chiottes.**

**Et zest citronné c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans les toilettes des filles...**

Yuki esquissa un sourire amusé qu'il ne se fatigua même pas à cacher à Shimizu. A croire que partager les corvées et faire le ménage ensemble les avait beaucoup rapprochés... Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait la guerre des tranchées ensemble en rémettant la salle en ordre, alors ils étaient comme des frères d'armes maintenant. Même si Eiri aurait préféré un autre genre de relation avec la demoiselle, c'était toujours mieux que l'animausité perpétuelle qu'ils se vouaient avant.

**Bon, bah maintenant on va chanter, **dit le blond, rappelant à Shuuichi sa part du deal.

**On n'a plus le temps. Il est 19h30 passées et la cafétériat ferme à 20h. Si on veut pouvoir manger -**

**N'essaye pas de te défiler. On a passé un accord, non ? Alors chante.**

_Et merde, j'avais carrément oublié cette histoire, s_e lamenta Shuuichi en se grattant la tête. Il prit un air niais et innocent, et demanda :

**Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre ma voix horrible ?**

**Allez, te fait pas prier. Je suis sûr que tu chantes pas si mal que ça. Après tout, ton cousin est un des meilleurs chanteur au monde, non ?**

Rougissant légèrement à ce compliment, le musicien hésita encore un peu. Il avait fait d'énormes progrés avec Yuki et ce serait bête de réduire tous leurs efforts à néant. Il était persuadé que s'il revenait sur sa parole maintenant, le blond le prendrait très mal. Certes, ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus depuis leur rencontre. En fait, c'était même plutôt la troisième guerre mondiale quand ils se disputaient. Mais depuis l'incident au dernier cours de musique, quand Shuuichi avait critiqué Yuki sur son apparence physique, le chanteur s'en était beaucoup voulu. Cette expérience lui avait donné l'occasion de voir que derrière le masque de froideur du garçon, il y avait aussi des sentiments et un coeur qu'on pouvait blesser - même s'il y avait aussi une grande part d'orgueil dans la réaction qu'avait eu le blond. Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de ce jour-là, Shuuichi s'était dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être la peine de retenter une approche amicale. Alors maintenant qu'il y était parvenu, ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière.

**D'accord, je vais chanter. Mais Shimizu Shuu est loin d'avoir le talent vocal de Shindou Shuuichi tu sais. Je veux dire... C'est pas parce qu'on est cousins que je sais bien chanter.**

Eiri se contenta d'acquiescer, donnant le feu vert à Shuu pour commencer. Alors, mettant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde dans sa voix, Shuu entonna les premières notes d'une comptine. _Mon Dieu... C'est pire que le hurlement d'une banshee... _remarqua Eiri, une grimace de douleur au visage tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour s'abstenir de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses pauvres tympans. Evidemment, Shuu ne resta pas insensible au malaise de son camarade et mit un terme à la torture.

**Alors ?**

**C'était...**

**Horrible. Je sais. Je ne vèxe même plus, ce serait nier l'évidence. Je n'ai aucun talent vocal. J'ai beau voir comment mon cousin travaille, je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a pourtant donner tout un tas de techniques pour m'améliorer mais rien à faire. Ma voix ne suit pas le mouvement.**

Faisant mine de s'être résignée à la fatalité, Shuu s'approcha de Yuki et lui demanda :

**C'est ton tour maintenant, il me semble.**

**J'ai pas envie de chanter, **répondit le garçon.

**Quoi ?! On avait fait un pacte non ? Si je chantais, tu chanterais pour moi en retour. **

**Peut-être bien, oui. Mais le deal ne tient plus. T'as pas chanté pour moi, tu m'as torturé, c'est pas pareil.**

**Je te l'avais bien dit pourtant, que je ne savais pas chanter ! Mais tu as insisté ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! **

**S'il te plait, n'importe quelle greluche sait pousser la chansonette, pourquoi pas toi ?!**

Passant d'un extrême à l'autre, Shuu était maintenant énervée à son comble. Elle répliqua acidement :

**Peut-être bien parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle greluche ! J'ai mes qualités et mes défauts ! J'y peux rien si je chante comme une porte qui grince !**

**Ca je sais bien que t'es pas n'importe quelle greluche... **marmona Eiri si bas que Shuu l'entendit à peine.

Choisissant d'agir comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, elle ramassa sa veste, son sac de cours et lança par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte :

**Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai tendu la main tout à l'heure ! Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans ce bordel avec toi et tu te serais démerdé tou seul comme un grand ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne à vouloir se montrer gentil...YE.**

Réprimant un grognement de frustration et d'agacement, Eiri la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, la tira vers l'intérieur et referma la porte. Sans aucune préparation, il se mit à chanter. Sa voix douce et grave était assez agréable à entendre malgré les quelques fausses notes ça et là. Il avait une voix de bariton qui surprit Shuuichi au plus haut point. _Non seulement il est beau mec mais en plus il a une voix magnifique... Il faudrait lui apprendre à l'utiliser... En l'entendant chanter, j'ai envie de chanter avec lui... _Le chanteur professionnel eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses instincts et à se retenir d'accompagner le blond dans son interprêtatipon de "Lilium", un chant en latin... (3).

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shuuichi s'approcha de Yuki et lui fit signe de continuer alors qu'il allait s'arrêter. Sans poser de questions, le blond reprit son chant, un peu moins assuré qu'au début maintenant que la fille de ses rêves se tenait si près de lui. Le musicien leva la main vers le torse du blond qui sentait son coeur s'emballer et sa gorge se serrer, rendant difficile son chant. Mais lorsque la petite main de Shimizu appliqua une légère pression au niveau de son estomac, étrangement les sons sortirent tout seuls de sa gorge, comme si on venait débloquer quelque chose en lui. Sa voix s'était stabilisée et pouvait maintenant monter un peu plus haut.

Lorsque finalement il arriva au bout de la chanson, Eiri s'arrêta, légèrement essouflé. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, demandant silencieusement à la demoiselle ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il chante comme ça.

**Tu chantes avec tes poumons, ce qui restreint considérablement tes capacités. Il faut que tu chantes avec ce que tu as dans le ventre, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré. Tu auras plus de souffle et tu tiendras plus facilement tes notes, **expliqua Shuu.

**Comment tu sais ça ? **

**Je te l'ai dit, mon cousin m'a appris plein de truc sur le chant. En tout cas, toi tu es vraiment doué. **

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Eiri resta silencieux. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le petit rire amusé de la jeune femme qu'il réagit, remarquant qu'il avait stupidement rougi comme un ado timide tout ça à cause d'un simple petit compliment de rien du tout. Grognant et ronchonnant, il s'écarta de la fille et alla récupérer ses affaires.

**Je te raccompagne à ton dortoire, **répondit-il sèchement.

Gardant aux lèvres un petit sourire amusé, Shuu quitta la salle, prenant soin de bien fermer derrière elle, ne se souciant pas un instant (pas plus que Yuki d'ailleurs) de ramener à la loge les produits d'entretien et le matériel de ménage. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin du dortoire des filles quand la jeune fille parla enfin.

**C'était sans doute la plus étrange St Valentin que j'ai passée. Personne ne m'a offert quoi que ce soit, j'ai pactisé avec mon pire ennemi, j'ai raté les cours pour faire le ménage et j'ai raté l'occasion d'avoir un bon dîner pour pousser la chansonnette avec un blondinet bougonneur...**

**A t'entendre tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta journée.**

**Je le serais plus si j'avais reçu un petit cadeau... **

**Je sais qu'en occident les garçons et les filles s'offrent tout un tas de cadeaux pour la St Valentin mais ici, c'est aux filles d'offrir des cadeaux aux garçons. Surtout des chocolats.**

**C'est nul ! **décida Shuuichi. **Quand j'ai quitté le Japon y'a deux ans, j'étais pas encore en âge de m'intéresser aux f -- mecs. **_Ouf, j'ai failli dire une connerie, moi ! _songea-t-il avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. **Mais maintenant que je suis revenue, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivée sur Mars. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre.**

**Avec les garçons ? **demanda Eiri, inquiet que Shuu ait déjà quelqu'un en vue - parce qu'il était évident que ce "quelqu'un" ne pouvait être lui.

**Avec tout ! Le Japon c'est tellement différent des Etats-Unis ou de l'Europe. Je suis complètement paumée.**

**T'es partie qu'à peine deux ans pourtant.**

**Mais ces deux ans ont été les plus importants dans ma vie, **insista Shuu. **J'ai beaucoup grandi... je veux dire... à l'intérieur. Avant j'était capricieuse, égoïste, immature. Je ne dis pas qu'aujourd'hui je suis forcément quelqu'un de bien mais je pense être devenue une meilleure personne.**

**Et quel genre de personne ? **demanda Eiri en s'arrêtant, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant l'immeuble des dortoires des filles.

**Je sais pas... **répondit simplement Shuu.

Après un étrange silence entre eux, elle poussa un soupir fatigué et dit :

**Bon, je vais rentrer, prendre une douche et dormir. Je me sens toute dégoûtante et j'ai mal partout. Je me demande encore d'où venait toute cette saleté et ce que c'était que ce truc gluant...**

**Vaut mieux pas que tu saches. **

**Ouais, sûrement. **

**Mais bon, au moins, demain aprem ce sera le weekend et on pourra se reposer tranquillement.**

**Parle pour toi ! Je passe mes weekend à bosser chez NG avec Shuuichi. Bon, à demain matin.**

Et là-dessus, Shuu monta les quelques marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée du bâtiment, puis disparut au détour d'un couloir. Yuki soupira. _Oyasumi nasai, Shuu-chan._ Et d'un pas las, il alla jusqu'à son dortoire où il prendrait lui aussi une bonne petite douche avant de s'emmitouffler dans ses draps. Il avait eu, pendant toute la première partie de la journée, l'impression d'être le valentin délaissé de Shuu. Mais même si elle ne lui avait pas offert de chocolats, le fait de pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec elle - même dans de telles circonstances - était un cadeau en soit. Et puis, Yuki n'était pas un romantique dans l'âme alors peu importait vraiment. Au moins, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, c'était le principal.

Des questions restaient cependant encore en suspend : Qui avait pu saccager la salle de musique à ce point ? Et pourquoi les profs n'en avaient-ils rien dit ? N'était-ce pas dans l'habitude du proviseur de chercher l'élève fautif jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé à Guantanamo pour dégradation de bien public ? _A moins qu'il tente de protéger le fautif..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin...

Eiri était encore épuisé de son ménage de la veille, son dos, ses jambes et ses bras étaient tout courbaturés. Heureusement, il aurait le weekend entier pour se remettre en forme avant le cours de sport de lundi, avec ce malade échappé de l'armée, j'ai nommé Tokugawa-sensei. Sans trop se presser, Eiri s'habilla, prépara son sac pour la matinée, boucla sa valise pour le weekend, se donna un rapide coup de peigne et embarqua sa brosse à dents avec lui. En effet, tout fainéant qu'il était, il préféra aller à la salle de bain en partant et garder sa brosse à dents dans son sac toute la matinée, plutôt que de faire quelques pas pour retourner la ranger dans sa chambre avant d'aller en cours.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, prêt à partir, il manqua de marcher sur une petite boîte rouge. Intrigué, il se pencha pour la ramasser. Il s'agissait d'une boîte de pokkii à la fraise, avec un post-it violet collé dessus. _"On sort pas ensemble mais c'était une St Valentin sympa. Comme t'aimes pas le chocolat, j'ai opté pour les pokkii."_

Et là, miracle ! Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Les quelques garçons qui étaient eux aussi dans les couloirs du troisième étage et qui eurent la chance d'être touchés par la grâce de ce sourire en furent presque aveuglés. Yuki Eiri ? Qui sourit ? C'est la fin du monde ? Remarquant l'attention qu'il avait attiré sur lui, Eiri reprit son expression dure et froide, semblable à celle d'un tueur à gage. Aussitôt, tous les témoins de ce bref instant de douceur fuirent, terrorisés, comme un troupeau d'antilopes tentant d'échapper aux lions. Tous avaient compris le message : "Répétez à qui que ce soit que vous m'avez vu sourir et je vous flingue direct." Gageons que personne n'en lâcherait un mot, même sous la torture.

Une fois sa magnifique dentition récurée, il passa vite fait par le coin distributeur dans le hall d'entrée du dortoir des mecs afin de s'y prendre un café bien noir qui, accompagné des pokkii si généreusement offerts, lui tiendrait guise de petit-déjeuner. C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt bonne que le blond arriva en classe, avec son goblet de café fini en route et qu'il jeta dans la corbeille. Il alla s'installer à sa place, bien tranquille au fond de la salle, dans son petit coin près de la fenêtre.

Il était encore tôt et rare étaient les élèves déjà arrivées. Usami Ayaka, bien qu'elle soit externe, arrivait assez tôt elle aussi. C'est donc avec son habituel sourire de gamine pédante et pourrie-gâtée qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la tête haute et le regard méprisant. Une expression de déléctation s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle repéra Yuki, assis, croquant distraitement un de ses pokkii et remplissant une grille de mots-fléchés. Prenant une démarche des plus assurées, elle vint s'installer à sa place habituelle, juste à droite du blond.

Du coin des yeux, Eiri l'avait remarquée arriver avec sa démarche de prostituée, et la jupe de son uniforme suffisament raccourcie pour que son derrière invite les yeux des mecs. _Et après elle fait la Sainte Nitouche quand des mains baladeuses lui tripotent les miches alors qu'elle n'attend que ça, _se moqua Eiri, sans même lever les yeux de son crayon. _J'espère qu'elle fait pas ça dans l'intention de me rendre jaloux parce que c'est raté._

Bientôt, les filles commencèrent à arriver, les garçons ayant pour la plupart la faucheuse habitude de trainer dans les couloirs avant de pointer le bout de leur nez enfariné en classe juste au moment de la sonnerie. Evidemment, qui dit filles dit commérages et très vite, elles se réunirent en petits groupes pour échanger les derniers racontards sur certains élèves du bahut. Eiri n'y fit pas trop attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom ainsi que celui de Shimizu dans la même phrase.

**T'es sûre ? **

**Oui, j'te dis. Je les ai vu moi-même, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre au dortoir. Yuki-kun et la nouvelle, Shimizu, main dans la main. Apparament, Yuki-kun la ramenait au son dortoir.**

**C'est mignon.**

**Tu rigoles ? A peine arrivée et cette fille nous vole Yuki ! **

**D'un autre côté, il a jamais vraiment été à nous...**

**Ouais mais quand même !**

**En tous cas ça explique pourquoi ils étaient absents tous les deux hier. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils faisaient ?**

**A ton avis ? De trucs coquins évidemment. **

**Une des ex de Yuki qui était en Terminale A l'année dernière m'a dit qu'il savait faire pleins de trucs avec sa langue !**

**C'est bon ! Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !**

Eiri ne put s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement en entendant tout ça. _"Main dans la main"... "Des trucs coquins"... J'aurais bien aimé. En tous cas ça y va gaiement sur les rumeurs, ce matin. Même si, pour une fois, je préfèrerais qu'elles soient plus que ça. _Il avait déjà fait les trois quarts de la grille de mots-fléchés quand Serizawa Akira vint le trouver.

**Salut, Yuki.**

**Hum... **lui répondit Eiri, ne se donnant pas la peine de lever la tête pour le saluer proprement.

**Tu restes sur Tokyo ce weekend où tu rentres à Kyoto ?**

**Je restes. Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que j'aurais aimé que tu me files un coup de main pour mon anglais, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le Present Perfect.**

Eiri finit par poser son crayon et regarda Akira dans les yeux. Il soupira, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

**Je suis pas là cet aprem alors demain en début de soirée, je pense qu'on aura le temps de travailler ça, **proposa-t-il.

**Ok, merci c'est sympa, **répondit Serizawa avec un hauchement de tête avant de retourner à sa table.

Eiri laissa de côté ses mots-fléchés pour continuer à grignotter ses pokkii, bien conscient du regard insistant d'Usami sur lui. _Vraiment, cette gonzesse mérite des baffes ! _se dit-il. Mais au même moment, Shimizu fit son entrée dans la pièce. Pas besoin d'une tonne de maquillage, d'une tenue provocante ou d'un déhanché de strip-teaseuse pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Aucun artifice ne lui était nécéssaire. Sa joie naturelle et la bonne humeur que reflettait son visage suffisait à illuminer la pièce. Malgré ce petit air fatigué qu'elle arborait toujours en début de matinée, elle restait adorable.

Immédiatement, plusieurs garçons lui lancèrent des "salut", des "coucou" et autres exclamations de bienvenue. Ses deux amies, Umeda Kira et Mizushiro Rikku vinrent aussitôt la retrouver pour lui parler avec enthousiasme des dernières news people qu'elles avaient trouvées dans les magazines. Ces filles-là n'étaient pas particulièrement superficielles mais à côtés de Shimizu, il était clair qu'elles en faisaient trop, se comportant comme des fangirls hystériques à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient le nom d'un des musiciens de Bad Luck, ou d'autres chanteurs ou acteurs en vogue.

**J'ai entendu dire que la petite soeur de Shindou allait venir étudier ici, à Tôhoku ! Elle a trop de chance d'être la soeur d'un beau mec comme lui ! **s'exclama Rikku.

**C'est clair ! **approuva Kira. **Il parait que si elle vient ici c'est parce que ses parents habitent le quartier. Ca veut dire que Shindou vient souvent dans le coin ! **

_Les pauvres, si elles savaient que Shuu est la cousine de Shindou, elles en feraient une attaque à coups sûrs... _songea Eiri en observant la scène.

**Je trouve que Kitazawa a trop de chance d'être la batteuse de Bad Luck... Imagine un peu... Passer toutes ses journées entourée par trois purs beaux mecs ! Le pied !**

**J'ai hâte d'être au concert du Tokyo Dome !**

Shimizu s'était contentée d'acquiescer et de sourire, visiblement heureuse de la bonne humeur de ses amies. Elles papotèrent encore quelques instants puis la jeune fille aux cheveux fuchsia les laissa pour aller à sa place, s'installer et sortir ses affaires. Mais à mi-chemin, Akira l'arrêta et la salua à son tour :

**Ohayo !**

**Ohayo, Akira ! **

**T'étais où hier ? On t'a pas vu de l'aprem, t'as séché les cours ?**

**Non, pas vraiment... **

La réponse évasive de Shimizu sembla titiller la curiosité du garçon - ainsi que celle de Usami qui écoutait avec attention, à l'affut du moindre potin intéressant. Akira insista davantage, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son pupitre.

**Yuki n'était pas là non plus et vu que vous vous disputez pas mal, je me suis un peu inquiété.**

**De quoi ? Y'a pas mort d'homme. Et puis Yuki-kun n'est pas si méchant qu'il y parait, il ne m'aurait pas frappé si c'est ça que t'a inquiété à ce point. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à lever la main sur une fille quelle qu'elle soit d'ailleurs.**

**Alors t'étais avec lui ? Tout l'apres-midi ?**

**Oui, **répondit simplement Shuu, ne voyant pas quel mal il pouvait y avoir là-dedans.

Usami, en revanche, bouillonnait de colère. Cette nunuche de Shimizu avait passé l'après-midi avec SON Yuki ?! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle la laisse avoir Yuki si facilement ! Eiri, de son côté, sourit. Voir la réaction d'Usami l'amusait beaucoup. Mais évidemment, il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point les filles pouvaient être mesquines et sournoises entre elles...

**Heu... Shuu... Tu as séché les cours pour rester avec Yuki ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Si le proviseur apprend ça...**

**Le proviseur le sait. C'est lui qui nous a dit de ne pas aller en cours. Il nous a surpris ensemble alors qu'on devait aller en classe, alors il nous a punis et on a passé l'aprem à faire du ménage.**

**Punis ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez "ensemble" avant ça de toutes façons ?**

**Rien. Laisse-tomber.**

Avec ça, il y avait sûrement de quoi faire beaucoup de ragôts au sujet d'une éventuelle relation entre Shuu et Eiri, c'est sûr. Punis par le proviseur en personne pour avoir été pris ENSEMBLE. Shuu qui en revient avec une nouvelle ESTIME pour Yuki. Et puis, qui pouvait garantir qu'ils n'avaient fait que du ménage cet après-midi là ? Personne. Surtout que Yuki était réputé pour "savoir faire pleins de trucs avec sa langue".

En tout cas, tout le monde remarqua le large sourire que Shuu adressa à Eiri et l'espèce de petit sourire en coin que ce dernier lui rendit en croquant dans un pokkii à la fraise. Sans rien dire de plus, Shimizu posa son sac à terre, s'assit à sa table et commença à débaler ses affaires. Akira s'était assis à sa place lui aussi et il fut le premier à parler, demandant à la jeune fille si elle était toujours d'accord pour le cinéma le soir-même.

A en juger par le regard meurtrier que Usami lançait à Shimizu, ceux qui l'avait remarqué - ainsi que Yuki - se demandèrent comment la fille au cheveux roses faisait pour ne pas ressentir cette espèce d'aura maléfique venant de derrière elle. Puis ce fut au tour d'Eiri... Kouga Jun, le bellâtre prétentieux du lycée, débarqua dans la classe, balança son sac sur sa table et se précipita vers le blond, une expression de rage déssinée sur ses traits.

**Yuki, viens avec moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire.**

**Et moi je veux rien entendre. Dégage.**

A son tour étonné et intrigué par la soudaine montée d'agressivité derrière lui, Shuuichi se retourna. _Génial... Une bataille entre les deux "mâles" de la classe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Savoir lequel émet le plus de testostérone ?_ Mais il avait beau prendre la chose à la légère, au fond de lui le chanteur se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sérieux.

**Fait pas le malin, Yuki. Lève ton cul et suis-moi.**

**C'est sûr que si tu le demandes si gentiment, j'aurais envie de le faire...**

Réprimant un grognement agacé, Kouga serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire.

**S'il te plait, **lâcha-t-il comme si ça lui avait écorché la bouche de s'abaisser à tant de diplomatie avec son principal rival.

_C'est bien, il sait que c'est moi qui commande en fin de compte, _songea Eiri, amusé, en consentant enfin à se levé. Remarquant que Shuu le suivait du regard, il lui lança un clin d'oeil tout en suivant Kouga dans le couloir. Derrière la fille de ses rêves, Ayaka faisait pâle figure, surtout avec son visage crispé par la colère. _La pauvre, on dirait qu'elle est constipée. _Shuu, elle, avait rougi comme une pivoine, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Une fois dans le couloir, c'est un Kouga hors de lui qui attrapa Yuki par le col pour le plaquer avec force contre le mur. Là où ils étaient, aucun élève de la classe ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait ou entendre ce qui se disait, alors forcément, autant en profiter. Après tout, quand on est le fils du proviseur et le délégué des élèves, on peut se permettre de faire certaines choses tout en sachant qu'on sera au-dessus de tout soupçon. Eiri savait que s'il allait se plaindre - ce qu'il ne ferait jamais puisqu'il avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour ça - ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Et dans ce cas-là, on choisit toujours de croire la version du fils du directeur, si gentil et serviable, plutôt que celle d'un délinquant désobéissant et irrespectueux.

Calmement mais fermement, Eiri saisit le poignet de Kouga. Cependant, les doigts de Jun restaient bien resserrés sur sa chemise. _Si tu veux jouer au jeu de soumission _(4)_, tu vas perdre mon p'tit gars, _songea le blond en attrapant avec plus de force le poignet de son adversaire, jusqu'à que la douleur fasse lâcher prise à Kouga.

**Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? **gronda Eiri, son regard froid et dur fixant le brun avec animausité.

**Que tu t'éloignes de Shuu. Elle est à moi.**

**Mais bien sûr, **se moqua le blond en repoussant le fils du proviseur.

**Toutes les filles te tournent déjà autour. T'as le choix. Mais je ne te laisserais pas poser tes sales pattes d'étranger sur elle.**

Evidemment, cet idiot avait abordé le sujet qui fâche et Yuki vit rouge.

**Je suis japonais, **siffla-t-il.

**A qui tu veux faire croire ça, franchement ? **

_Ne le frappe pas, Eiri ! Ca va encore se retourner contre toi !_ se répétait le blond. Face à lui, Kouga arborait un sourire victorieux. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il s'en sortirait. Il n'était pas spécialement petit, environ un mètre 80, et il était tout de même assez barraqué, genre joueur de football américain. Yuki n'était encore jamais allé jusqu'à se battre avec lui alors il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était jouable. Il était peut-être plus grand et plus agile et rapide, mais ce serait serré. Et de toutes façons, quelque soit l'issue de la bagarre, Eiri finirait renvoyé du lycée. Et qui dit renvoie dit retour à Kyoto et gestion du temple familiale. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour calmer les nerfs d'Eiri qui décida de jouer sur le tableau du chantage.

**Je sais que tu as saccagé la salle de musique, sûrement avec quelques copains... Je ne crois pas que Shimizu serait contente d'apprendre ça. C'est une fille qui aime les garçons respectueux, tu sais.**

Sur le coup étonné, Kouga se rattrapa vite, tentant de montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. _Il doit se dire que c'est ma parole contre la sienne et il n'a pas vraiment tort là-dessus, même si je sais que Shuu sera plus encline à me croire moi, _songea le blond.

**Alors te fais pas d'illusions, Yuki, elle sortira jamais avec toi, **répliqua-t-il.

**Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi... **

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!** grogna aussitôt Jun.

**Je veux dire... Regarde-toi ! Et regarde-moi ! T'es peut-être mignon mais moi j'ai la classe. Je suis un pur beau gosse. Et visiblement, tout le monde trouve qu'on forme un très joli couple à en croire les rumeurs qui circulent dans la classe.**

**Tu... Tu sors avec elle ?** enragea le brun, ses yeux brûlant de haine à l'égard de Yuki.

**Héhé... On dirait que tu es arrivé trop tard. **

Là-dessus, Eiri s'écarta de ce boulet de Kouga, lui donnant "maladroitement" un coup d'épaule au passage, accompagné d'un sourire mauqueur et provocateur. En retournant dans la salle, son manque absolu de bonne conscience en matière de vérité évita à Eiri de se sentir coupable pour avoir menti en prétendant être le petit ami de Shuu. _C'est pas moi qui ait inventé ça ! Quand ai-je dis "Oui, je sors avec Shimizu" ? Jamais. Libre à lui, ainsi qu'au reste du bahut d'interprêter mes paroles comme ils veulent, _se dit-il en regagnant sa place. Le mensonge par omission ou le détournement de la vérité était une de ses spécialités.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Ohara Eiji-sensei (5) entra dans la classe en même temps que Kouga. A en juger par le regard de l'élève, Yuki allait avoir le proviseur encore plus souvent sur le dos. Jun alla également à sa place, arracha un bout de papier d'un de ses cahiers, gribouilla quelque chose dessus, puis le fit passer. Bientôt, le papier allait faire le tour des concierges de la classes, à savoir la majorité des filles et des garçons, excéptés Kira, Rikku, Akira, Shuu elle-même, et les quelques élèves trop sérieux pour s'intéresser aux potins de la Terminale C. _C'est bien... Fait passer le mot, Kouga-kun ! Propage bien la rumeur. Bientôt, tout le monde saura que Shimizu est à moi et à moi seul._

Le cours allait commencer mais avant, leur professeur fit une annonce :

**La semaine prochaine, ce sera la rentrée des classes de Seconde et de Première, donc les clubs ouvriront. Délégué ? Venez au tableau inscrire ceci.**

Kouga se leva et prit la feuille que l'enseignant lui tendait.

**Il s'agit de la liste des clubs qui seront ouverts cette année, et des dates limites d'inscriptions. Vous pourrez trouver les formulaires à compléter au secrétariat ou en salle des profs, **ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à sortir de sa sacoche son manuel et ses notes pour le cours.

De leurs côtés, les élèves intéressés reportaient les informations dans leur agenda. Soudain, une exclamation indignée se fit entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête, cherchant le ou la responsable. Il n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps puisque Shuu se leva, visiblement hors d'elle. Elle dévisagea un moment Kouga, sous les regards interloqués des autres élèves.

**Shimizu-san ? Vous avez un problème ? **demanda le professeur.

Mais la demoiselle ne répondit pas. Elle rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse et quitta la salle sans plus d'explications.

**Shimizu-san ? Shimizu ! Revenez en classe immédiatement !**

Intrigué et inquiet, Eiri se tourna vers Akira et l'interpella tout bas :

**Oy ! Serizawa ?**

Akira se retourna aussitôt, visiblement surpris lui aussi.

**Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? **

**Je sais pas, **répondit l'ami de Shuu. **Elle a marmonné un truc genre "Quel porc !" puis elle s'est levée.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Eiri chercha à comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Son regard se porta sur Kouga qui, après s'être interrompu un instant, avait recommencé à écrire au tableau. _Ecrire... Mais oui ! C'était son écriture ! C'est lui qui a marqué ces saletés sur Shuu dans la salle de musique. Puisqu'il y était, c'était évident. J'me disais bien avoir déjà vu cette écriture quelque part avant. _Et aussitôt, Eiri remballa à son tour ses affaires et quitta la classe, son sac sur l'épaule.

**Yuki-kun ?! Ou allez-vous ? **

**A la superette du coin m'acheter des Tampax, pauvre con, **répondit le blond sans prendre la peine de regarder Ohara-sensei en lui balançant sa petite pique.

La majorité des élèves explosèrent de rire - évidemment - tandis que l'enseignant appelait encore et encore Eiri, le sommant de revenir en cours ou il appelerait son père. _Vas-y, appelle mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ? Qu'il me mette une fessée ? Faudrait déjà qu'il bouge son gros cul jusqu'à Tokyo ! _

Il arriva dans le parc, vêtu de son long manteau de tweed noir et de son écharpe bleue, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Shuu. En y réfléchissant un peu, elle devait sûrement être près du dortoire des filles, puisqu'elle devrait y repasser pour récupérer sa valise avant de rentrer chez elle pour le weekend. Il emprunta donc le chemin pour se rendre au bâtiment des filles. Mais il eut la surprise de trouver Shuu, assise sur un banc non loin du réverbère sous lequel il l'avait surprise à écrire des paroles de chanson. Elle était bien emmitoufflée dans son joli manteau bleu ciel, ses mèches roses encadrant son adorable visage. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois de la colère, du dégoût et de la peine. Et des larmes - sans doutes provoquées par le même coktail de sentiments - roulaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, laissant tomber son sac entre ses jambes, s'adossant pleinement contre le dossier du banc.

**Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? **marmonna-t-elle.

**Te tenir compagnie. Tes amis sont tous trop sérieux pour rater un cours alors je m'y suis collé.**

**Si c'est une corvée pour toi, retourne d'où tu viens.**

**T'es vache avec moi. J'ai quitté le cours rien que pour toi... **fit Eiri, faisant mine de se faire plaindre. **Bon, tu me diras, c'est pas la première fois que je me casse d'un cours en claquant la porte au nez d'un prof après l'avoir traité de con. Mais je suis déjà un cas désespéré alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...**

**T'as vraiment fait ça ? T'as claqué la porte à la tronche du prof ?**

**Non, mais je l'ai traité de con.**

Et encore une fois, il parvint à faire sourire Shuu.

**J'aurais dû rester pour voir ça, **dit-elle.

**Si tu étais resté tu n'aurais rien vu puisque je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, baka, **fit remarquer le blond.

**C'est vrai, **concéda la jeune fille en réprimant un frisson.

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne parla, laissant un silence calme et reposant s'installer. Seuls quelques grelottements échappant à Shuu se firent entendre. Finalement, Eiri décida de passer un bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle, la rapprochant de lui suffisament pour qu'elle se blottisse contre ses flancs. Aussitôt, celle-ci se raidit.

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? **demanda-t-elle durement.

**Je te réchauffe. Chaleur corporelle, tu connais ?**

**Tu me prends pour un nul ? **

_Un nul ? _se répéta Eiri, cherchant ce qui sonnait faux. _Pourquoi elle utilise le masculin ? _De son côté, ayant remarqué sa bourde et l'expression étonnée sur le visage du blond, Shuuichi tenta de faire diversion en relançant le sujet.

**T'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu me sers contre toi ?**

_Pour renforcer la rumeur, mon ange, _eut envie de répondre Eiri. En effet, quiconque les verrait ainsi ne mettrait plus en doute les ragôts affirmant que Shimizu et Yuki sortaient ensemble. Surtout pas après avoir vu le "méchant" Yuki partir en plein cours en courant après sa petite chérie pour la réconforter... Mais Eiri se contenta de dire :

**J'en ai mare de t'entendre claquer des dents.**

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, sans bouger, dans le silence glacial de l'hiver. Le parc du lycée était resté blanc de la neige tenace qui était tombé au début de la semaine. C'était agréable de profiter de la beauté de la chose sans avoir à se prendre la tête. Shuuichi commençait sérieusement à apprécier la compagnie de Yuki qui, même s'il restait vraiment très agaçant à le provoquer pour un rien, s'était révélé être une personne sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Mais bon, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que Yuki n'agissait pas forcément comme ça avec tout le monde et qu'il serait bien capable de laisser n'importe qui crever la bouche ouverte, pour peu que ça l'intéressait. _Mais alors si je ne suis pas n'importe qui pour lui, qu'est-ce que je suis ? _se demanda-t-il.

**Tu as dit que devais travailler chaque weekend, hier. Tu te reposes jamais ? **demanda soudain Eiri, rompant le silence, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Shuu.

**Rarement en fait. Y'a bien des fois où je rentres voir ma famille mais je ne reste pas longtemps parce qu'entre le lycée et le boulot...**

**Je vois. Tes parents ne sont pas un peu agacés de ne jamais voir leur fille ? **

_Parents ? Est-ce que Shuu à des parents ? _s'enquit Shuuichi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songer à créer un passé allant avec sa fausse identité. En fait, il s'était contenté de broder un peu à chaque fois qu'on lui posait des questions du genre, comme lorsqu'il avait inventé que Shuu était la cousine de Shuuichi et Maiko Shindou. Mais là, il s'agissait d'inventer des parents...

**Je suis orpheline. Je vie avec mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins depuis toute petite, **dit-il de but en blanc.

C'était un mensonge simple et facile à retenir. Et comme ça, personne ne s'étonnerait de ne jamais voir les Shimizu venir chercher leur fille au lycée ou assister à une réunion de parents d'élèves. Quant à l'inscription, c'était Seguchi qui s'en était chargé pour lui, se portant garant. Ca pourrait passer sans problème puisque techniquement, Seguchi Tohma était l'employeur de Shuu... Et tout bon employeur ferait ça pour une de ses employés, encore mineure et orpheline. _Génial, Shuuichi ! Pour une fois, tes mensonges tiennent la route !_

**C'est pour ça que tu es si proche de Shindou et de sa soeur ? **en déduit Eiri.

**Oui. On a grandi ensemble. Et toi ? Akira m'a dit que tu passais la plupart de tes weekend ici, au pensionnat. T'as pas de famille ? **

**Si hélas. **

**Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir ?**

**Mon vieux est un con. Il habite à Kyoto alors j'ai profité du fait que ma soeur et son mari habitent sur Tokyo pour venir y étudier. Mais je retourne là-bas de temps en temps pour voir mon petit frère. **

**Et ta soeur ? Tu ne profites pas du weekend pour aller la voir ?**

**C'est une chieuse. Je me contente d'aller déposer mon linge sale chez elle quand je vais faire un tour dans le centre ville.**

Shuu réprima un petit rire et demanda :

**A t'entendre, le monde entier te fait chier, Yuki Eiri ! Qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?**

**Les personnes comme toi, **répondit Eiri, même s'il se serait bien contenté de ne dire que "Toi". **Les moutons et les mous du bulbe m'énervent. Toi, tu as du caractère, tu sais ce que tu veux et tu es prête à te battre pour l'avoir.**

**C'est un compliment ?**

**Prends ça comme tu veux.**

Pendant un moment, un nouveau silence s'installa. Shuuichi aurait pu passer sa journée comme ça, assis sur ce banc, bien au chaud dans son manteau et dans les bras de Yuki. A cette pensée, il rougit un peu, mais heureusement pas assez pour que le blond le remarque. Finalement, il se décida à demander :

**Pourquoi tu as décidé de me suivre ? Rien ne t'y obligeait. Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour te dégourdir les jambes. **

**J'ai compris pourquoi tu es partie.**

Cette réponse se suffisait à elle seule. Pourtant, Eiri se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

**Ne pense plus à cette espèce de poème.**

**J'y pense plus. Je suis en train de penser à un moyen de castrer ce connard. **

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

**Au fait, comment tu as trouvé les pokkii ? **

**A la fraise, **répondit Eiri. **A question stupide...**

**... Réponse stupide. Hiro me le dit souvent. **

**J'ai toujours pas pigé ton message sur le post-it.**

**C'était pourtant clair. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on a passé la St Valentin ensemble. Donc on est des valentins. Et en bonne valentine que je suis, je t'ai offert des sucreries. A la bourre, certes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Après cette petite explication de la part de la jeune fille, Eiri eut un petit sourire intérieur ; finalement, le sentiment d'avoir était un valentin délaissé avait été compensé par une boîtes de pokkii à la fraise et quelques sourires de la part du plus joli des chocolats. _Quelle pensée idiote et romantique... C'est pas bientôt fini, la praline ?! _(Pat : Oh, la ferme !).

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **A la St Valentin au Japon, c'est la coutume que les filles offrent des chocolats à leur petit copain ou au garçon qui leur plait. Et vers le 14 mars, ce sont les garçons qui doivent offrir un cadeau à la fille de leur coeur, généralement un ruban blanc. On appelle ce jour le White Day. **(2) **Usagi était celui qui, dans le premier chapitre avait annoncé l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève. **(3) **"Lilium" est l'opening de "Elfen Lies", série tout simplement magnifique. **(4) **Dans les sports de combat, comme le catch ou la lutte, la soumission consiste à user d'un point de pression (généralement des articulations) sur lesquels on applique une force particulière. On peut s'en servir pour désarmer quelqu'un, l'immobiliser, ou le faire lâcher prise. Je m'en sers souvent contre mon frère, héhé ! **(5) **Vous vous rendez compte que mon soucis d'exactitude m'a poussé à reparcourir le tome 1 de Gravitation pour chercher le nom du prof d'histoire de Shuu ? Vous savez, on le voit dans la scène où Mika vient le kidnapper en pleine interro... D'ailleur, Tôhoku est également le nom du lycée de Shuuichi dans le manga.

**Notes : **On dirait que ça s'améliore pour Yuki et Shuuichi, héhé ! Désolée pour l'attente, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, mes lecteurs adorés ! La suite au prochain chapitre...

**Lexique :**

Ima : Maintenant.

Daijôbu : Ca va ? (forme familière de "Daijôbu desuka?" qui signifie Est-ce que ça va ?)

Hai : Oui.

Ii desu : C'est bon. C'est bien.

Oyasumi nasai : Bonne nuit (du verbe "yasumu", se reposer)

Baka : Idiot, crétin, andouille, abruti.


	4. Comme on se croise

**Titre :** Pinkuna Ichigo.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri x Shindou Shuuichi

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **UA, Humour, Romance, OOC, Lime et Lemons.

**Disclaimer : **Je suis pas propriétaire de Gravitation parce que si je l'étais, je serais au Japon en train de me gaver de pokkii à la fraise ! C'est vrai que c'est bon ces machins là !

**Notes : **Fiuuh ! Cette fic est un vrai régal à écrire, ça coule tout seul ! J'en suis déjà à mon quatrième chapitre ! Que d'émotions, vraiment. Enfin bon, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je sais qu'il y en a qui attendent pour les chapitres suivants de Surprises, de Quand tout bascule, Lettres à mon Ange ou encore Winter Sakura alors je ferais bien de me bouger le trognon si je ne veux pas me faire tuer. Mais voyez les choses sous un autre angle, chers lecteurs : si je meurs, il n'y aura personne pour vous écrire la suite ! ^_^ Enfin bon, voici la suite de Pinkuna Ichigo, à consommer sans modération !

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 4 : Comme on se croise.**_

Ca faisait deux semaines... Deux longues semaines depuis ce matin enneigé durant lequel Shuuichi avait tissé des liens d'amitié - ou du moins ça y ressemblait - avec Yuki Eiri. Les choses s'étaient considérablement adoucies entre eux, même s'ils continuaient à se foutre sur la gueule à la première occasion. Assez étrangement, tous ceux qui assistaient de près ou de loin à leurs disputes n'intervenaient pas, se contentant de murmurer. Shuuichi pouvait jurer avoir un jour entendu une fille murmurer à son amie quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "querelle d'amoureux".

D'autres choses tout aussi étranges s'étaient également produites. Par exemple, la grande majorité des garçons ne le harcelait plus, se contentant de la saluer chaque fois qu'il croisait le chanteur dans les couloirs au lieu de lui courir après en quémandant un baiser ou un rendez-vous. Le bon côté c'était qu'au moins il pouvait traverser le bahut sans se taper un sprint comme un dératé comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de fans déchaînés. Et le pauvre Akira n'avait plus besoin de l'escorter partout.

Autre fait amusant, c'était désormais Maiko, fraichement arrivée au lycée en tant qu'élève de Seconde, qui attirait maintenant beaucoup d'attention : en plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle s'appelait Shindou alors forcément, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les fans de Bad Luck se jettent sur elle comme la misère sur le monde. Cependant, la tranquillité n'avait pas été de longue durée pour Shuuichi, puisque la notoriété déjà importante de Shuu Shimizu avait encore grimpé lorsque la rumeur avait commencé à courir qu'elle était la cousine de Shindou Shuuichi. Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'après que Maiko lui ait couru après dans la cours du lycée en hurlant "Cousine, attends-moi !", il était bien normal que l'info ait fait le tour du bahut. Franchement, le garçon avait déjà connu sa sœur plus maline que ça. Enfin, le plus important restait qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé Shuuichi devant tout le monde par inadvertance. Mais pour ça, il y avait peu de risques puisqu'elle faisait partie de ces quelques personnes de son entourage proche à l'appeler Shuu-chan constamment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis l'arrivée de Maiko à Tôhoku, les choses étaient devenues bien plus agréables. Avoir quelqu'un dans la confidence et avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de mentir ouvertement était un soulagement. Et puis la jeune fille était d'un grand soutien en règle générale. Tenez par exemple : quelques jours plutôt, le "groupe de copines" dont lui et Maiko faisaient partie avait abordé le sujet très délicat des strings et culottes, ou quels sous-vêtements choisir pour séduire. Shuuichi s'en rappelait très bien...

**Je préfère une fille en tanga c'est plus jolie. Ca affine le bassin et ça en montre assez sans que ce soit vulgaire. Je trouve ça bien plus excitant, **avait-il dit.

Evidemment, cette bourde monumentale n'avait échappé à personne et ça avait été difficile de rattraper le coup. A vrai dire, Shuuichi avait tendance à relâcher sa vigilance et son jeu de rôle chaque fois qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec des personnes. Heureusement, Maiko avait été là pour l'aider en ajoutant :

**Enfin ça, c'est si t'étais un garçon, hein ! Héhé ! Je crois que ce que Shuu veut dire c'est que la dernière fois qu'on a été faire les boutiques et qu'on est allées au rayon des sous-vêtements, elle se trouvait plus jolie avec un tanga qu'avec un string.**

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire, mordant à l'hameçon presque aussitôt.

**J'ignorais que tu avais des tendances narcissiques, Shuu-chan ! **s'était exclamée Umeda Kira en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

Là encore, c'était un total mystère pour le jeune homme. Pourquoi les filles éprouvaient-elles toujours le besoin de se donner des coups de coude dans les côtes chaque fois qu'elles rient ? Il commençait à en avoir des bleus partout. Enfin, cette conversation avait été moins horrible que celle sur les menstruations... _J'ignorais tout des détails et je m'en portais très bien. Ca me suffisait amplement de savoir que les filles avaient leurs règles. J'étais franchement pas obligé d'entendre ces histoires de tampons oubliés "à l'intérieur" pendant deux semaines, de pertes utérines, de muqueuses sèches et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai encore envie de coucher avec une fille après ça ?! _(Pat : Qui t'a dit que tu coucherais avec une fille après ça ?) _O.o !_

Vous vous demandez tous où Shuuichi et Maiko pouvaient bien traîner pour se retrouver mêler à ce genre de conversations infernales - du point de vue d'un garçon du moins. La réponse était simple : le club de couture ! Après l'ouverture des clubs, Maiko avait incité son frère à prendre part à l'un d'entre eux, comme la plupart des élèves. Ils avaient jeté ensemble un coup d'œil à la liste et lorsque le chanteur avait proposé le club de musique, sa sœur avait immédiatement rejeté l'idée.

**Shuuichi ! Y'a que les fans de Visual et les gothique-lolitas qui participent à ce club ! Or tu n'es censé être ni l'un ni l'autre. Prends-donc un club typiquement féminin comme le club de cuisine ! On apprend à y préparer de super gâteaux ! Regarde l'énoncé du premier semestre : "L'art subtile de la préparation du shortcake et du pudding." Ca met l'eau à la bouche, non ?**

**Dois-je te rappelé ce qui est arrivé à la cuisine de maman quand j'ai tenté de me faire un œuf au plat ? **

Et là, gros silence. Evidemment, Maiko se rappelait très clairement de la façon dont le feu s'était propagé de la gazinière jusqu'au frigo, faisant exploser le système de refroidissement et le réfrigérateur avec. Puis avec quelle rapidité le reste de l'électroménager avait flambé... Ca avait été la fête nationale avant l'heure ; un véritable feu d'artifice. Heureusement, Shuuichi avait de quoi payer les réparations et le resto pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce que la cuisine soit de nouveau opérationnelle. Mais depuis ce jour, le jeune homme avait été banni à vie de la cuisine fraîchement rénovée et désormais vénérée comme un temple par sa prêtresse, j'ai nommé maman Shindou.

**Mmmh... C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu foutes le feu au lycée non plus... **avait approuvé Maiko. **Et le club de couture alors ? C'est super facile et on fabriquera des peluches rigolotes ! Je te montrerais, tu verras ! **

Shuuichi n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder devant l'enthousiasme de sa frangine. _Quel homme faible je suis... _s'était-il dit alors. Voilà exactement comment il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire de club de couture, puis par la suite dans ces discussions farfelues dignes des réunions Tupperware de ma grand-mère. _Ta mamie vend des boîtes en plastique, Patou ? _(Pat : Et alors ? C'est un boulot comme les autres ! T'es bien content d'avoir tes petites boîtes pour mettre ton casse-croûte, non !) _Calme-toi ! T'es bien nerveuse dis-donc ! _(Pat : Grrr !).

_En tous cas, _pensa Shuuichi en regardant le petit nounours de laine blanche qu'il avait tricoté avec soin, _je me suis découvert un don pour la couture, le crochet, le canevas, le macramé et le tricot. _Il était assis sur un banc à l'entrée du lycée, avec Maiko à ses côtés, leurs sacs à leurs pieds, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne les chercher. En effet, on était samedi midi et les derniers cours de la semaine venaient de s'achever. Il était prévu que K vienne les récupérer, dépose Maiko chez leurs parents, puis conduise Shuuichi à l'aéroport afin qu'il y prenne le prochain avion pour Kyoto (en première classe évidemment) où le troisième concert d'une mini tournée lançant le nouvel album de Bad Luck devait avoir lieu le soir même. Les deux derniers weekends, le musicien avait subit le même emploi du temps surchargé et calculé à la second près, et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Mais après le spectacle de Kyoto, il lui resterait encore celui de Nagoya la semaine suivante, puis le final au Tokyo Dome dans quinze jours.

Alors que le frère et la sœur - ou plutôt les deux cousines - patientaient sagement, la plupart des élèves partaient seuls vers leurs arrêt de bus, ou accompagnés de leurs parents en voiture. Lentement, le lycée se vidait pour ne laisser dans son enceinte que quelques solitaires qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux. _Je me demande si Yuki va encore rester au foyer ce weekend... _songea le chanteur sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, le grand blond passa devant lui.

**Yuki ? **

Se retournant vers Shimizu lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa voix douce, Eiri remarqua la jolie demoiselle assise avec sa cousine. _Comment j'ai pu passer devant elle sans la voir ?! _se reprocha-t-il en retournant sur ses pas pour s'approcher des deux jeunes filles.

**Quoi ? **demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Désormais accoutumée avec ce manque de tact et de douceur chez le garçon, Shuu répondit :

**Je ne savais pas que tu quittais les dortoirs ce weekend.**

**Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à raconter mes moindres faits et gestes.**

**Tu vas chez ta sœur ? **s'enquit Shimizu, ignorant la réflexion.

**Non, cette fois je rentre à Kyoto voir mon vieux. En plus mon frère m'a fait une crise parce que j'étais pas là-bas pour mon anniversaire et qu'il a pas pu m'offrir mon cadeau. Enfin venant de sa part, ça devait être un truc stupide et pervers.**

**C'était ton anniversaire ? Quand ? **

**Le 23 février. **

**Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu --**

**C'est bon, balise pas. Tu ne me dois rien. De toute façon, depuis le jour où mon frangin m'a offert un tablier avec une paire de nichons en plastique pour mes 15 ans, je préfère éviter les cadeaux.**

Shuuichi s'en voulut de ne pas avoir quelque chose sous la main à offrir au blond, n'importe quoi. _Le nounours ! _s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en regardant une nouvelle fois la peluche miniature nichée au creux de ses mains gantées. Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se leva et tendit l'objet à Yuki, son bras raide comme un manche à ballet et la tête baissée, trop gêné pour oser le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Eiri décida de prendre le petit bidule de laine avant que sa camarade n'ait une crampe au bras.

**Joyeux anniversaire, **marmonna-t-elle en levant un petit regard vers lui pour le voir scruter avec curiosité la mini peluche.

**Euh... C'est... Une souris ?**

**Non, espèce d'andouille ! C'est un ours blanc ! Ca ne se voit pas ? **s'emballa aussitôt Shimizu, passant du mode "adorable petit cœur" au mode "horrible Pokémon rose ultra-agressif".

**Pas vraiment non, **répondit simplement Eiri, amusé de la voir prendre la mouche.

**T'es bigleux ou quoi ?! Il te faut des lunettes ?!**

**J'en porte déjà, merci.**

**Alors tu devrais peut-être les porter plus souvent ! Ca te donnerait sûrement l'air plus gentil.**

**Et toi tu devrais peut-être te faire greffer quelques neurones, tu paraîtrais moins conne.**

**Et c'est Monsieur Tête-de-Nœuds qui parle ?!**

Maiko, qui n'avait pas dit un mot en se contentant d'observer les interactions entre son frère et ce garçon plus qu'énervant, commençait à sérieusement se demander pourquoi Shuuichi s'encombrer de cet abruti congénital qui le traitait comme le dernier des idiots. D'accord, le musicien était loin d'être une lumière, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour moins le respecter. D'un autre côté, ce Yuki Eiri ne semblait pas respecter beaucoup de monde. D'après ce que Maiko avait pu entendre d'Akira, Shuu devait se sentir heureuse que Yuki l'estime, parce qu'elle était bien la première fille avec qui il semblait avoir un rapport autre que "Je te prends et je te laisse" ou "Dégage tu me saoules". A vrai dire, elle paraissait être la première "amie" que Yuki ait jamais eue.

Puis Maiko percuta. Jusqu'à lors, bien qu'elle ait profité du déguisement de Shuuichi pour faire des trucs de filles avec lui, elle avait continué à le percevoir comme un mec. Comme son frère qui plus est. Mais du point de vue de tous, il était une fille ; il était Shimizu Shuu, l'une des filles les plus admirées du lycée. La fille que tous les garçons se disputaient... Yuki Eiri lui-même devait le percevoir comme une fille, car Shuuichi tenait son rôle à la perfection. Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il se montrait plus... agréable avec Shuu - _Si on peut le qualifier d'agréable. _D'une certaine façon, le charme de sa "cousine" avait aussi dût faire effet sur ce gars froid comme la glace. _Je ne vois pas d'autres explications au comportement de cet idiot_, se dit-elle. Mais ce qui restait un mystère c'était pourquoi Shuuichi se montrait gentil avec lui ?

Elle connaissait son frère et le savait adorable avec tout le monde et aussi très serviable, parfois même au point d'en être une bonne poire. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un de lucide et de franc, et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui lèche les bottes. Et dans l'autre sens aussi, il détestait qu'on le prenne pour plus imbécile qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant ce mec le traitait comme un moins que rien parfois et Shuuichi ne répondait pas. _Peut-être aussi qu'il a décidé de prendre sur lui pour éviter les conflits et devenir plus ou moins ami avec Yuki..._

Interrompant ses pensées et la joute verbale qui avait continuée entre les deux élèves de la Terminale C, un grand homme blond avec une longue queue de chevale, des lunettes noires et un blouson en cuir qui dissimulait difficilement ses deux magnums, avança vers eux en lançant :

**Oy ! Shuu-chan ! Maiko-chan ! Let's go !**

**Hai ! **s'exclama aussitôt la plus jeune du lot en bondissant sur ses pieds pour partir en direction de la voiture, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

L'adolescente était toujours extrêmement nerveuse en présence de ce malade à la gâchette facile alors elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot et se contentait d'obéir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à chaque fois comment son frère pouvait supporter d'avoir ce fou furieux constamment sur le dos.

Voyant que son chanteur traînait un peu, il approcha encore, d'un pas lourd et menaçant, laissant clairement entendre au musicien que s'il ne se pressait pas le citron, il finirait avec une balle profondément enfoncée dans sa mignonne petite bouille de rock star. Mais il s'arrêta en cours de route en arrivant à la hauteur de Yuki.

**Hey you ! Je te connais, non ? **

Pour toute réponse, Eiri lui lança un regard ennuyé.

**Mais oui, that's it !**** Tu es**** Mika's little brother ! **

Entendant cela, Shuuichi se redressa aussitôt, son sac à dos à l'épaule. _Mika ? Attends deux secondes... La seule Mika que K connais c'est... Non, aucune chance. Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance entre eux... Non, non, non ! Impossible ! Mika-san est bien trop gentille pour être liée de près ou de loin à cette andouille de Yuki ! En plus, ils n'ont même pas le même nom de famille ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'ignore le nom de jeune fille de Mika-san puisque je ne la connais que parce qu'elle est l'épouse de Tohma. Mmmh... Non, K doit parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne peut pas être _cette _Mika !_

Devant l'air penseur de sa camarade de classe, Eiri tourna les talons en direction du parking du lycée où l'attendait sa Mercédès, partant sans lui accorder un regard. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air outré et énervé, le chanteur lança sur le ton le plus hypocrite dont il était capable :

**Bon weekend à toi aussi, Eiri-chan !**

En entendant cela, certains élèves encore présents devant le lycée se mirent à murmurer et pour une fois, Shuuichi les ignora simplement. Le blond ne s'était pas trop dérangé pour lui répondre, se contentant de lui adresser un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue pour rejoindre le parking. _Je me demande encore par quel moyen cette nouille a réussi à avoir un permis de conduire en étant encore mineur. Après tout, il conduisait déjà quand il avait encore dix-sept ans, puisqu'il vient tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. M'enfin je devrais pas la ramener, moi aussi j'ai eu mon permis à l'âge de 16 ans grâce au piston de Seguchi qui a toujours eu le bras long ! _remarqua Shuuichi en rejoignant son propre véhicule, escorté par son manager K qui commençait déjà à lui résumer en anglais l'emploi du temps de la journée.

De son côté, une fois dans sa splendide voiture, Eiri prit un moment pour regarder de plus près le cadeau de dernière minute de Shuu. Un ourson en peluche de la taille d'un porteclé. _Ca ressemble vraiment à une souris... _songea-t-il. _Mais bon, c'est mignon et du moment que ça vient d'elle, je suppose que je peux faire un effort. _Et là-dessus, il accrocha la chibi peluche à son porteclé en passant l'anneau de métal entre les mailles de laine. Et maintenant, la petite souris-nounours le suivrait partout. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il alluma le contact et démarra. Après tout, il avait un avion à prendre et Tatsuha serait bien capable de le maudire sur 20 générations s'il ne ramenait pas son royal popotin à Kyoto !

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après une petite heure de vol (1), Yuki était enfin arrivé à destination. Il détestait prendre l'avion pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'il y avait toujours des gens, plein de gens, trop de gens, et il détestait les gens en général. Et puis les hôtesses de l'air passaient leur temps à le draguer, mettant de côté qu'il n'était encore qu'un ado... Auparavant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais depuis qu'il avait Shimizu en tête, ça lui prenait le chou plus qu'autre chose. Puis il y avait aussi le fait que la simple idée d'être à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude le paralysait de terreur, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit. On peut donc comprendre qu'il avait attendu l'atterrissage avec impatience... Si ça n'était pas pour gagner du temps, il préfèrerait encore se taper les 6 heures d'autoroute et venir à Kyoto en voiture.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans sa ville natale, le lycéen se faisait accueillir par son petit frère qui venait en taxi. Certes il pouvait très bien prendre le taxi tout seul jusqu'au temple familiale mais, aussi stupide et gamin cela puisse paraître, il trouvait agréable que quelqu'un tienne suffisamment à lui pour se déplacer, venir lui souhaiter la bienvenue et l'accompagner jusqu'à "la maison". C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment protesté ou tenté d'empêcher son idiot de benjamin de se ramener avec son sourire crétin à l'aéroport. Donc comme à chaque fois, Uesugi Tatsuha était à l'heure au rendez-vous. _Et m'est avis que c'est bien le seul rendez-vous auquel il fasse l'effort d'arriver à l'heure..._

**Yo ! Aniki ! **l'interpella le brun, en lui faisant de larges signes de la main pour attirer son attention, ressemblant ainsi à une étrange créature croisée entre la bécasse et le moulin à vent.

**Arrête de brasser de l'air, triple buse, **lui répondit Yuki en le rejoignant.

**Ton naturel amical me fait chaud au cœur, aniki. Moi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué.**

**Si tu le dis, **bougonna le blond en balançant son sac à dos sur son épaule (Pat : Yuki voyage léger, c'est son seul bagage).

**Au fait, joyeux anniversaire ! **

**C'est passé y'a une semaine. Et puis t'as déjà envahi mon répondeur, ma boite email et ma mémoire texto de stupides messages vocaux me chantant "C'est un joyeux camarade". J'crois ça ira pour cette année.**

**T'es sûr ? **

**Oui.**

**Alors tu ne voudras pas de ton shortcake à la fraise et de mon super cadeau d'anniversaire pour lequel j'ai été obligé de vendre mon âme au Diable ? **tenta de le convaincre Tatsuha avec un sourire.

**Shortcake, tu dis ?**

**Oui, oui ! A la fraise.**

Tandis que son aîné faisait mine de réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre, l'expression amusée et satisfaite du plus jeune Uesugi vira au blanc. Interloqué par ce changement d'attitude, Eiri fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...**

**Non... Je... Je viens de voir Dieu ! **

**Hein ? **fit Yuki, une petite goutte sur la tempe.

Sans rien répondre, Tatsuha leva lentement le bras, désignant du doigt quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - derrière son frère. Suivant la direction indiquée, Eiri remarqua deux hommes sortir de la même porte de débarquement que lui. Un grand blond avec une queue de cheval, celui-là même qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt devant le lycée Tôhoku et qui était venu chercher Shimizu, et un plus petit avec des cheveux noirs tombant dans sa nuque, portant chapeau gris ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noires hors de prix. A vrai dire, il ne portait qu'un simple jeans noir, un pull à col roulé blanc et un manteau en tweed noir lui tombant au niveau des genoux, mais ce gars avait de la classe et du charisme, donnant l'impression que quoi qu'il porte, il resterait super sexy.

_Eh là, hé là, eh là ! ... Je viens de qualifier ce gars de "super sexy" ? Ca va pas ça ! JE suis super sexy. Lui c'est juste... Attends une minute, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... _se dit Eiri en voyant le grand occidental et son protégé marcher tranquillement en direction de la sortie parking.

**Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Eiri ! C'est Shuuichi Shindou ! **murmura Tatsuha, le souffle coupé.

**C'est vrai que y'a un petit air mais...**

**Pas de "mais" ok ? Lui et Sakuma sont mes idoles ! Je sais quand même reconnaître une rock star quand j'en vois une. Et j'peux te dire que lui, c'est Shindou, le chanteur et leader de Bad Luck, classé deuxième mec le plus sexy du monde après Brad Pitt et devant Tom Cruise ! **

**Arrête, regarde-le. Il a une carrure de fillette.**

**Mais puisque je te dis que c'est Shindou Shuuichi ! **s'exclama le brun, énervé.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se figea, comme si le temps s'était simplement stoppé autour d'eux. Même Shindou s'était arrêté, soit en espérant pouvoir passer inaperçu dans la masse de personnes en suspend, soit parce qu'il était saisi par l'effroi. Puis dans un mouvement de frénésie générale, toutes les têtes se tournèrent, à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de...

**KYAAAAAH !!! Regardez là-bas ! C'est lui ! C'est Shuuichi ! Oh Kami-sama ! **s'exclama une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans en pointant du doigt le jeune homme au manteau noir et au chapeau.

Immédiatement, tout le monde le fixa du regard, tentant de déterminer s'il était bien le vrai et unique Shindou. Et lorsque de nouveaux hurlements de fan girls hystériques (étrangement, il y avait aussi des mecs dans le lot) se firent entendre, le garçon à la tignasse noire se hérissa, se retournant pour foudroyer du regard, au travers de ses lunettes, le pauvre Tatsuha. Puis il lança son sac à son manager blond avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup à une vitesse surprenante. Et aussitôt, une horde de furies se mit à sa poursuite, le poussant à accélérer l'allure en direction de la sortie la plus proche.

Une bonne partie du hall d'accueil s'était vidée, tous ayant suivi le pauvre chanteur. _Ca doit pas être drôle tous les jours, _songea Eiri, le plaignant presque. Puis, il haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna vers Tatsuha pour lui proposer d'aller se chercher un taxi. Mais son regard se posa sur une masse informe, vautrée au sol, noyée dans une flaque de ce qui semblait être un mélange de larmes, de bave, et peut-être aussi de morve.

**Oy ! Kuso gaki ! Hayaku tachiagatte !**

Mais son petit frère ne fit que relever la tête, une expression désespérée au visage, traduisant une détresse émotionnelle intense, voir une dépression nerveuse avancée. Reniflant bruyamment, son visage couvert de larmes, le benjamin de la fratrie geignit :

**Il me déteeeeste ! Mon idole me hait ! **

**Mais non, baka. C'est juste qu'à cause de toi, il doit courir pour sauver sa vie, **répondit Yuki d'un ton badin.

**Justement, je l'ai trahi ! C'est de ma faute ! J'ai vu son regard sous ses lunettes ! C'était un regard de rage ! Il me déteste !**

**Tsss... Allez, lève-toi ou je rentre à Tokyo par le prochain avion.**

Et comme s'il avait prononcé la formule magique, son cadet de releva d'un bon, son expression sérieuse et assurée - _et propre. _Ensemble, ils partirent vers la sortie, arrêtèrent le premier taxi qui passa, et montèrent dedans : destination le Nord Est de Kyoto, le temple de Hiei **(2)**.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**C'était **_**ça **_**mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?** gronda le blond.

**Oui ! **s'exclama joyeusement son petit frère. **Ca te plait, hein ?! J'en étais sûr. Tu les as toujours beaucoup appréciés avant. Peut-être pas autant que moi, c'est sûr, mais au moins tu passeras un bon moment, non ?**

**Non.**

Le ton était tranchant et catégorique. La réponse avait été si froide qu'elle en avait glacé le sang de Tatsuha.

**Oy, Eiri ! Me dis pas ça maintenant ! Alors que j'ai **_**véritablement **_**vendu mon âme au diable pour pouvoir t'offrir ce cadeau et tous les bonus qui vont avec !**

**C'est pas mon problème, fais-toi rembourser. J'ai pas envie d'y aller.**

Se jetant à genoux devant son ainé, le jeune moine se mit à pigner une fois de plus. _On dirait une seconde nature chez lui... _se lamenta Yuki en grognant, se demandant à qui son frère lui faisait penser en agissant comme ça.

**Eiri ! Pitié ! Ca représente tellement pour moi !**

**Alors c'était plus un cadeau pour toi que pour moi ? Alors que c'est mon anniversaire ? Quel frère indigne tu fais, **se moqua le blond d'un air supérieur et méprisant, se délectant de l'expression de panique sur le visage de son cadet.

**Non, je t'assure ! Je pensais vraiment que ça te ferait plaisir ! Mais puisque c'est pas le cas, je t'offrirais autre chose pour me faire pardonner ! Mais en attendant, allons-y ! Ca ne te coûtera rien, promis ! **

**Vas-y tout seul.**

**Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié...**

A présent, le séduisant jeune bonze rampait au sol, aux pieds de son frangin, comme un ver de terre. Puis il s'agrippa à sa jambe, visiblement bien décidé de ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu gain de cause. Il était têtu et savait ce qu'il voulait ; tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas obtenu, il continuerait de jouer la sangsue. Yuki, plus agacé, commença à secouer sa jambe avec force, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de ce crétin qui lui servait de frère. Peu à peu, cette scène grotesque - ou touchante du point de vue de certains idiots - commença à attirer le regard des centaines de personnes qui faisaient la queue, ainsi que des passants qui allaient et venaient.

**Urusei ! **s'écria Eiri.

**... pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié...**

**C'EST BON ! J'Y VAIS ! LA FERME, MAINTENANT ! **hurla-t-il.

L'effet fut immédiat : Tatsuha venait d'entendre les mots qu'il attendait et il n'y avait plus lieu de faire la comédie. Aussi se releva-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et un petit quelque chose de diabolique dans le regard qui fit regretter au blond d'avoir cédé si facilement. Tatsu prit son frère par le poignet et le tira en direction de l'entrée réservée aux VIP.

**C'est parti, aniki !**

Et avant même qu'Eiri n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, un homme de taille massive examina les entrées sur papier argenté que brandissait fièrement le brun. Après avoir vérifié superficiellement que les deux garçons n'avaient ni appareil photo, ni caméra, ni objet dangereux, l'homme de la sécurité les laissa passer sous les regards ahuris des centaines de fans qui avaient fait la queue depuis la veille au soir pour espérer être parmi les premiers à entrer dans la salle.

Se laissant toujours plus ou moins volontairement traîner par son frère, Eiri tentait de calmer ses tendances assassines en se consolant avec l'idée que peut-être, il apprécierait vraiment la soirée.

**On y est ! **s'enthousiasma Tatsuha, tandis que les deux frères pénétrèrent dans la large salle, quasiment vide.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent trouver leur places - parmi les meilleures - dans le carré VIP au plus près de la scène et s'assirent **(3)**. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla, Eiri se contentant de croiser les bras sur son torse d'un air agacé et Tatsuha trépignant d'impatience comme un gamin. Le brun tentait de le cacher parce qu'il savait que ça énervait son ainé encore davantage, mais c'était plutôt difficile pour lui : imaginez ! Il s'apprêtait à voir Bad Luck en concert ! Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Il était un fan inconditionnel et absolu du groupe mais surtout il vouait un véritable culte à Shindou Shuuichi, au grand dam de leur père. Shindou était son héros, son roi, son dieu.

**Héhéhéhé... **marmonna Tatsuha pour lui-même. **Avec les passes pour les coulisses que Tohma a bien voulu me donner, je verrais Shuuichi ! Je devrais jouer le tout pour le tout afin qu'on devienne amis ! Si je réussis mon coup, j'obtiendrais même son numéro de portable personnel. Et bientôt, il sera à moi !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!**

**Arrête tes délires. T'as vraiment la folie des grandeurs, toi, **le réprimanda Eiri, qui avait tout entendu de son petit monologue. **Et de nous deux, je suis sans aucun doute celui qui aura le plus de chance d'avoir son numéro.**

**NANI ?!! **s'exclama son frère en le prenant par le col de sa chemise noire. **T'en pinces pour Shuuichi toi aussi ?! C'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais tu ne l'auras pas ! JAMAIS !!! J'étais là en premier !**

**A proprement parler, c'est moi qui était là en premier puisque je suis celui qui t'a fait découvrir Bad Luck, **lui rappela Yuki.

En effet, Eiri avait 14 ans le jour où, ennuyé à en mourir, il avait décidé d'écouter un peu la radio et qu'il était tombé sur "No Style", le premier single de Bad Luck, à l'époque où il n'y avait que Shindou et Nakano dans le groupe. Il avait acheté le CD, non pas pour la qualité des paroles qui laissait franchement à désirer mais parce que la voix du chanteur dégageait beaucoup de charisme et qu'à chaque fois qu'il écouté cette chanson, il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Après le grand succès de ce premier titre, Seguchi avait personnellement pris en main le groupe et y avait ajouté Fujisaki, et quelque semaines plus tard sortait le premier album... Premier album qu'il avait également acheté.

C'est en furetant dans les affaires de son frère que Tatsuha avait trouvé les CD. Pris dans la frénésie Bad Luck, il avait acheté tous les magazines, les goodies, les CD et DVD collectors... Il avait assisté à chacun de leurs concerts dans le Kansai **(4)**, vu et enregistré chacune de leurs interviews télé, obtenu une douzaine d'autographe et de dédicaces après des heures et des heures d'attentes passées dans des conditions toutes plus surréalistes les unes que les autres... Et lorsque Bad Luck était parti pour les Etats-Unis juste après la sortie de leur second album, l'état de Tatsuha avait encore empiré : il avait harcelé leur père pour obtenir une télévision personnelle avec satellite et un ordinateur avec connexion internet ultra haut débit afin de pouvoir voir en direct tous les show auxquels participait Bad Luck et connaître en temps réel leur actu. Il passait son temps entre la télé, les vidéos et les forums de fans. Alors admettre que Tatsuha était un fan inconditionnel et absolu, c'est la moindre des choses à faire pour rendre hommage à sa ténacité et à son idiotie.

_Je crois que c'est aussi un peu pour éviter que la débilité de cette andouille ne m'atteigne que j'ai fini par partir de chez le vieux, _se dit Eiri.

**C'est pas juste, toi t'es pas fan ! Moi, je suis le fan numéro de Shuuichi ! Je lui ai écrit tellement de lettres qu'il a fini par me répondre et maintenant, il répond à chacune de mes lettres. On a un véritable échange !**

**Tssss... Sans aucun doute ses secrétaires qui te répondent à sa place.**

**Chigau ! Tu verras bien ! Je vais te prouver par A plus B que je connais personnellement Shindou Shuuichi ! **déclara fièrement Tatsuha tandis que la salle commençait à se remplir. **Enfin... Même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en vrai... **ajouta-t-il tout bas d'un air un peu déçu. **Mais ça va changer ! Lui et moi on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, puis j'en ferais mon petit ami !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!**

**Allez, allez... Il est reparti... **marmonna Yuki d'un air exaspéré.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la salle était pleine à craquer. Et encore dix minutes après, la première partie commença le show. La chanteuse Nana Kitade était célèbre pour ses génériques d'anime et ses chansons pop très acidulées. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait remporté un grand succès auprès de tous, notamment auprès des mecs. Mais c'était du pipi de chat comparé à la standing ovation que reçu Bad Luck lorsque ses membres montèrent sur scène. Le rideau noir arborant le logo de Nana Kitade qui avait masqué une grande partie de la scène avait été tiré, révélant le décor High-tech et les instruments customisés et personnalisés du groupe.

Des écrans géants permettaient aux 8000 et quelques personnes de profiter autant du spectacle que si elles étaient au bord de la scène, voir même mieux. _Dans ce cas, quel est le point de se mettre si près quand on sait qu'on ne verra qu'un tiers des décors, contrairement à ceux du fond qui verront tout en ultra haute résolution ? _se demanda Yuki qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place en plein cœur de la foule. _Le fond de la salle m'aurait amplement suffi. _Des néons ambi-light, suspendu à environ quatre mètres au-dessus de la scène ou posés ça et là à la verticale comme des plantes d'appartement, agrémentaient le décor déjà habillé de rideaux argenté sur lesquels se reflétait les couleurs des projecteurs.

**Konban wa, minna !!! **s'exclama Shindou, un large sourire au visage, se délectant des acclamations et autres hurlements de joie que son entré en scène venait de provoquer.

Sur le coup, Yuki pensa : _Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type ait le même âge que moi et qu'il se fasse plus de fric en un mois que ce que rapporte le PIB brut de la République Centre-Africaine en un an. _Puis : _C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à sa sœur et à sa cousine. _Et enfin : _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fringues ! _Et tandis qu'il détaillait de plus près le costume que portait le chanteur, il se sentit rougir. Heureusement pour lui, il était dans la pénombre du public, personne ne pouvait donc remarquer cette réaction plus que suspicieuse.

Et puis, quelle idée aussi de s'habiller comme ça ! Shindou portait un pantalon de cuir si moulant qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau, s'arrêtant aux hanches où une épaisse ceinture sertie de chaînes entourant sa silhouette. En guise de haut, il avait mis un tee-shirt filet noir à manches courtes, laissant voir en transparence son torse nu et imberbe. Et il portait des bottes type rangers en cuir noir qui lui arrivait juste au-dessous des genoux, avec cinq grosses boucles argentées. Il portait des mitaines de cuir argenté et autour des poignets et du cou, des lanières de cuir noir. Son maquillage également sombre, combiné à sa chevelure couleur corbeau, parachevait le style limite gothique qu'il arborait ce soir. Et vêtu comme il était, on pouvait tout voir de sa fine carrure semblable à celle... _d'une fille..._

Haussant un sourcil, Yuki repoussa cette idée. Shindou était tout sauf une fille, pour sûr. Il avait beau avoir un corps fluet et un visage fin, il était sur scène comme dans la vie un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin - comme il avait eu le loisir de le découvrir à force d'entendre Tatsuha parler de lui sans arrêt. On lui prêtait d'ailleurs une aventure avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Miri Johanson. _Tsss, vraiment n'importe quoi, _songea Eiri en lançant un regard vers les autres membres du groupe.

Nakano portait un jeans noir coupe baggy, des Converse All Stars également noires et une chemise de soie rouge écarlate dont la couleur était assortie à sa guitare du jour. Il avait relevé ses longs cheveux auburn en une queue de cheval. Fujisaki portait un ensemble pantalon à pinces et veste, taillé dans un satin noir dont la fibre réfléchissait de manière nuancée les lumières de la scène, et sous lequel il ne portait pas de chemise. Ses cheveux méchés de vert avait été stylisés au gel et aux paillettes. Enfin, Kitazawa était habillée d'une jupe façon gothique lolita à volants et à froufrous en tulle violet et noir, et d'un corset couleur prune qui mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle avait coiffé sa tignasse blond platine avec de jolies boucles anglaises.

Les quatre musiciens se tenaient côte à côte et saluèrent le public en s'inclinant brièvement. N'importe qui entrant dans la salle à ce moment-là aurait pu croire que c'était là le salut final et que le concert était terminé. Mais Shindou parla :

**Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! On est vraiment désolés pour cette longue absence, gomen nasai !**

Mais les exclamations plus que positives montraient bien que les fans étaient bien trop content de pouvoir assister à ce concert pour lui tenir rancune de quoi que ce soit.

**Mais on va se faire pardonner avec le show de ce soir ! Je vous promets que vous sortirez d'ici avec le sourire aux lèvres et assez de bonheur pour les dix prochains jours ! **

Un "Shuuichi, épouse-moi !" retentit derrière les deux frères. Tatsuha, énervé au plus haut point, fit volte-face et jeta un regard furieux et méprisant à la pauvre fille qui avait eu le malheur de prononcer ces paroles profanes.

**Et puis, il y aura une petite surprise d'ici à la fin du concert pour un ami à moi qui est dans le public ce soir !**

Ne laissant pas le temps à son public de pousser la curiosité trop loin et de lancer des questions au sujet de ladite surprise, Shindou enchaîna, tandis que ses musiciens allaient trouver leur place derrière leur instrument :

**Mais commençons tout de suite avec Skid Mark, notre dernier single !**

Et le son de la guitare de Hiroshi retentit, très vite accompagné par la batterie de Yoshiki et le synthé de Suguru. Une fois l'intro finie, la voix toujours aussi charismatique de Shuuichi se fit entendre. Douce, chaude, claire et sensuelle. Même maintenant, Yuki devait admettre qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre la musique de Bad Luck.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent, toutes rythmée par des sons rock, pop et électro, mêlant les chansons récentes et les plus anciennes. Nana Kitade, qui avait fait l'ouverture du concert, avait été invitée à remonter sur scène pour un duo avec Shindou. Une chanson sous le thème de la romance et pendant laquelle ils avaient chanté en se tenant la main, sans se quitter du regard, comme un couple d'amoureux. Un spectacle adorable à voir, même d'un point de vue aussi critique que celui de Yuki. Mais ce qui avait davantage chiffonné le blond, c'était bien que les paroles de cette chanson dégoulinante d'amour avaient été écrites par Shimizu. En effet, il s'agissait précisément de celles qu'elle avait écrites avant la St Valentin. Celles-là même qu'il avait critiquées.

**Magnifique ! **s'exclama Tatsuha à la fin de chanson, par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant, tandis que Shindou remerciait la chanteuse pour sa participation. **Une des plus belles chansons qu'il ait jamais chantées ! **

**C'est même pas lui qui l'a écrite, **marmonna Eiri pour lui-même, bien trop bas pour qui que ce soit entende.

Le groupe enchaîna ensuite sur Smashing Blue et Glaring Dream. Puis Shindou s'arrêta pour faire une annonce.

**Le concert touche à sa fin les amis. Encore deux chansons, seulement ! **déclara-t-il, encore essoufflé.

Des cris hystériques semblables à la complainte d'un banc de baleines retentit. _Sans doute la façon qu'ont les fans de transmettre leur tristesse... _supposa Eiri, peu habitué qu'il était à ce genre d'évènements. Shuuichi fit un large sourire et reprit :

**La dernière chanson sera l'une de nos premières : The Rage Beat ! Après tout, quoi de mieux que la chanson qui nous a révélé au Japon tout entier et qui ramène de si bons souvenirs ?!!!**

Des hourras et des hurlements de joie, accompagnés de quelques sifflements appréciateurs se firent entendre avant que le chanteur n'ajoute :

**Mais avant, je vais chanter une chanson bien particulière.**

Devant les murmures curieux de la foule, le jeune homme rit de bon cœur, de même que ses musiciens. Finalement, il se décida à donner une petite explication.

**Voyez-vous, Bad Luck a des centaines de fans. Et parmi eux il y en a un qui, depuis des années - depuis nos débuts à vrai-dire - nous écrit très régulièrement et nous envoie des cadeaux pour nos anniversaires... Ce garçon est très courageux et surtout il est adorable ! Je dois admettre que j'étais comme lui quand il s'agissait des Nittle Graspers dont j'ai toujours été un grand fan. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a quelques semaines, nous avons reçu une nouvelle lettre de sa part, nous annonçant que l'anniversaire de son frère arriverait sous peu et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour l'amener au concert de ce soir. Son grand frère n'est pas particulièrement fan de notre musique mais il semblerait que, je cite : "Bad Luck est l'un des rares groupes qui trouve grâce à ses yeux".**

Les murmures s'accentuèrent. Une partie du public applaudissait tandis que l'autre semblait choquée qu'il existe des gens au monde qui ne puissent pas être fans de Bad Luck. Eiri, quant à lui, s'était tourné vers Tatsuha avec un regard meurtrier. Le pauvre garçon déglutit difficilement avant de lui sortir un sourire de vendeur de superette.

**C'est bien, on dirait que tu t'es reconnu, aniki, **balbutia-t-il. **J'espère que ton cadeau te plait. Joyeux anniversaire !**

**Je vais te buter aussitôt qu'on sera rentré à la maison, sale morveux.**

**Oh, allez, fais pas comme si t'aimais vraiment pas ce cadeau ! J'veux dire, regarde ! Shindou Shuuichi en personne va te chanter une chanson. Pour toi ! Si tu préférais un autre groupe, j'aurais fait mon possible pour que ces gars te chantent une chanson aussi. Mais puisque Bad Luck est vraiment le seul groupe que tu apprécies vraiment...**

**La ferme ! J'ai toujours eu horreur d'être le centre d'attention et tu le sais ! **répliqua Eiri en grinçant des dents, faisant de son mieux pour se retenir d'arracher la tête de Tatsu en direct live devant plus de 8000 personnes.

Finalement, Shindou reprit :

**Donc, je vais chanter In The Moonlight puisque c'est la chanson que préfère son frère ! Alors joyeux anniversaire au grand frère de Tatsuha !**

Et sous les applaudissements du public, il commença à chanter de sa plus belle voix. Les briquets et les écrans de téléphones portables commencèrent à s'allumer dans la salle, bougeant au rythme de la douce mélodie. La performance de Shindou était parfaite. Tout le monde était comme hypnotisé par la beauté de sa voix et les dizaines de sensations qu'il transmettait au travers de chaque note. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement ce à quoi Eiri s'était attendu pour son anniversaire mais ce n'était pas si horrible que ça en fin de compte. Bien au contraire. Il y avait en effet de quoi se sentir flatter qu'une star internationale chante une chanson pour son anniversaire. Il avait presque l'impression d'être Kennedy et qu'en face de lui, c'était Marylin Monroe qui chantonnait pour son plaisir.

Aussitôt la chanson terminée, chacun sortit peu à peu de sa transe et il fallut les premiers riffes de guitare de Nakano, annonçant le début de The Rage Beat, pour tirer le blond de sa contemplation. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu enfiler son légendaire manteau jaune et orange, mais lorsque Yuki était revenu à lui, Shindou l'avait sur lui, dansant et chantant sur scène avec une énergie incroyable, même en cette fin de concert.

Aussitôt la chanson finie, chaque membre de Bad Luck se mit au devant de la scène pour saluer et remercier le public. Puis finalement, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le show était terminé.

**Lève-toi, aniki ! On va dans les coulisses ! **s'exclama le brun en tendant à son ainé un badge de laissez-passer.

**Nani ?! **

**Oui, oui ! Pour une fois que j'ai des back-stage, on va en profiter à fond ! Je dois rencontrer Shindou-sama et lui dire combien je l'adore !**

**Je crois qu'il avait compris avec les centaines de lettres que tu as dû lui envoyer... **fit remarquer Eiri d'un air dédaigneux en attrapant le badge avant de se lever.

**Alors, tu me crois ? Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis qu'il répond personnellement à mes lettres ?**

**Pas trop le choix que d'admettre que tu as réussi à l'oppresser et à le harceler suffisamment pour qu'il se sente obliger de te répondre, effectivement.**

Il passa devant Tatsuha pour se diriger vers les coulisses et aussitôt qu'il eut le dos tourné, le plus jeune lui tira la langue avant de l'imiter avec exagération.

**Arrête tes conneries tout de suite ou je me casse dans la seconde, **le menaça Yuki d'un ton froid et cassant.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, aniki, **répondit son cadet, feignant l'innocence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des coulisses, chacun montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité et ils furent autorisés à entrer. Ils suivirent le long couloir qui menait aux loges et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte indiquée "Loge de Shindou Shuuichi - Bad Luck". Et ajouté d'une écriture manuscrite : "N'entrez qu'à vos risques et périls ! Mwahahaha-ha!". Haussant un sourcil devant tant de débilité, Eiri se demanda s'il faisait bien d'entrer. S'il voulait de la débilité, il lui suffisait de demander à Tatsuha d'imiter Kylie Minogue, ou provoquer Shimizu en mettant en cause ses petits seins. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de faire demi-tour, Tatsuha frappa à la porte.

**Hai, douzo ! **s'exclama joyeusement une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une voix que Eiri était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part...

Sans se faire prier, son petit frère ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra. Shindou s'était débarrassé de son manteau jaune et de son débardeur filet, complètement torse nu, une serviette autour du cou, son visage nettoyé de tout maquillage et ses cheveux noir corbeau relevés devant ses yeux par deux espèces de mini couettes. Il avait une dégaine débraillée qui fit fondre Tatsuha.

**Oh, Kami-sama ! **s'exclama le garçon en tombant à genoux devant son idole, ses yeux brillant des petites étoiles et ses mains en position de prière.

**Euh... non, moi c'est Shuuichi, **répondit le chanteur d'un air amusé, pas plus surpris que ça que quelqu'un se jette à ses pieds de cette façon.

_La honte... _songea Eiri. _Ce gars n'est pas mon frère, j'le connais pas._

**Hé mais ! Je te reconnais toi ! T'es le mec d'hier qui a crié mon nom à l'aéroport ! **l'accusa Shindou.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un brin moqueur ; son frère allait se faire jeter dehors à grands coups de pied dans le cul !

**Argh ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! **supplia Tatsuha en se mettant à quatre pattes, mains au sol, front plaqué contre la moquette. **J'suis désolé ! C'est de la faute de mon frère ! **

**Ton frère ?**

**Oui mon frère ! J'étais allé le chercher à l'aéroport et quand on t'a vu, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était vraiment toi alors...**

**Oy, arrête de ramper par terre comme un cafard, **intervint Eiri, qui était resté à l'entrée, en pénétrant dans la pièce. **Si Shindou a dû courir, c'est de ta faute. T'as une trop grande gueule !**

En entendant cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait partout, Shuuichi tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant. Un flot de panique innommable l'envahit. _Oh non ! Pas lui ! Et s'il me reconnaissait ! Non, c'est sûr qu'il va me reconnaître ! Entre mille ! Il passe son temps à me harceler au bahut, il connait ma tête par cœur. C'est obligé, il va me reconnaître !_

**Ca va ? **s'enquit Eiri en remarquant le teint pale du chanteur.

L'absence de réaction intrigua le blond qui fit un pas vers le musicien. Instinctivement, celui-ci recula d'un pas. Ce fut au tour de Tatsuha de froncer les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude étrange du leader de Bad Luck. Eiri fit un autre pas, et Shuuichi recula d'un second. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du blond et le garçon aux yeux violets frémit, son cœur battant la chamade. _Il m'a reconnu, ça y est ! C'est fini ! Horreur et damnation !_ Yuki fit un pas sur la gauche et par automatisme, Shuuichi fit un pas sur la droite, comme s'il était son reflet dans un miroir, imitant chacun de ses gestes. Un autre pas sur le gauche et la réaction de Shuuichi fut la même. Devant cet étrange spectacle, Tatsuha ne savait plus quoi penser. _On dirait une parade nuptiale. Mais à quoi joue Eiri ? Il n'a pas intérêt à draguer MON Shuuichi ou je lui rase le crâne !_ se dit-il alors que son frère esquissa un pas sur la droite et que Shindou l'imita encore. Ce qui semblait être un jeu aux yeux des deux frères n'en était pas un, loin de là : Shuuichi était terrifié. Non seulement Yuki était là mais en plus son corps agissait contre sa volonté, comme mû par des réflexes psychomoteurs sortis de nulle part.

**Tu vas danser encore longtemps comme ça ? **se moqua Yuki.

Shuuichi fronça les sourcils, agacé que cet idiot se soit encore foutu de sa gueule. Tatsuha se redressa aussitôt, décidé à intervenir pour éviter que son idole ne les prenne en grippe lui son frère.

**Euh... Shuuichi, c'est moi Tatsuha, ton fan qui t'écris super régulièrement. Et lui c'est mon grand frère, Eiri.**

**Ta-Tatsuha ? C'est toi ?! **s'exclama le chanteur, son expression vira de la colère à la joie en quart de seconde. **Kyah ! Ca me fait trop plaisir de te rencontrer enfin ! **ajouta-t-il en sauta au cou du grand brun, qui eut un sourire lubrique l'espace d'un instant, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer son frère au sujet des intentions concernant le musicien.

Mais ce qui troublait davantage Eiri, bien plus en tout cas que les tendances sexuelles discutables de son cadet, c'était les réactions de Shindou. Ce gars ressemblait tellement à Shuu et Maiko que ça en était presque terrifiant. _Des clones... _songea-t-il en observant les deux garçons qui commençaient à papoter activement.

**... Oui, oui, je me rappelle maintenant ! Tu étais au premier rang de notre dernier concert au Japon avant qu'on parte pour les Etats-Unis ! **

**Puis tu m'avais aussi donné ton autographe le jour de la dédicace de ton deuxième album ! C'était juste avant votre concert pour l'ouverte de votre Limitless Tour ! **

**Tu m'avais même demandé de mettre du rouge à lèvre pour faire une marque de baiser sur ton tee-shirt !**

**Et tu l'as fait ! Mais tu sais, ce tee-shirt, je l'ai jamais lavé depuis ! Je l'ai encadré et maintenant il orne les murs de ma chambre ! **

Les deux idiots rirent de bon cœur, comme les joyeux crétins qu'ils étaient. Eiri s'ennuyait déjà. Honnêtement, il s'attendait à un peu plus de maturité de la part d'un homme comme Shindou Shuuichi. _C'est vrai qu'il a mon âge... Vu le niveau intellectuel des gars de ma classe, on peut pas lui demander de faire beaucoup mieux non plus, _se rappela-t-il.

De son côté, Shuuichi avait beau sincèrement apprécier la compagnie de son nouvel ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Tatsuha pouvait avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec un connard de première comme Yuki Eiri. Mais leur ressemblance physique évidente en était pourtant la preuve. Le problème c'était que, si Tatsu était un garçon sympa et amusant, Yuki lui était si mesquin et moqueur que, même en ne voyant en lui que Shindou Shuuichi et non pas Shimizu Shuu, il n'avait pas hésité à le ridiculiser. _Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins il ne m'a pas reconnu, enfin on dirait pas en tous cas, _pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un regard au blond qui le fixait avec curiosité. _Peut-être bien qu'il m'a reconnu après tout ! S'il me reconnait, c'est fichu ! Mon plan tombe à l'eau. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Yuki n'est pas SI méchant que ça alors il gardera peut-être mon secret. Mais le problème avec lui c'est qu'on ne peut pas toujours lui faire confiance : il serait bien capable crier sur les toits à qui veut l'entendre que Shindou Shuuichi s'est travesti pour s'inscrire incognito dans un lycée de quartier de la proche banlieue de Tokyo ! Et tout ça, rien que pour me faire chier ! Et de toute façon, je veux pouvoir rester là-bas sans que personne ne sache rien. Si Yuki et moi sommes presque amis, mais en même temps complètement ennemis, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment. Il découvre ma personnalité pour ce qu'elle et vraiment sans se laisser impressionner par le fait que je sois une star mondiale..._

L'esprit de Shuuichi tournait à cent à l'heure. Puis finalement, Yuki coupa le blabla de Tatsuha pour dire :

**C'est hallucinant à quel point tu ressembles à ta cousine et à ta sœur. **

**Ah ? Vraiment ?**

**Oui, vraiment.**

**Eiri ? Tu connais... sa sœur ? Et sa cousine ?**

**Sa cousine est dans ma classe. Et sa sœur est aussi dans le même bahut mais seulement en seconde, **répondit simplement le blond.

**NANI ???!!! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?! Si j'avais su, je serais venu à Tokyo moi aussi !**

**Si je suis là-bas, c'est bien pour avoir la paix ! Y'a bien assez de Mika et Tohma qui sont toujours sur mon dos, **répliqua Yuki, agacé.

Pourtant, c'était vrai qu'il aurait aimé avoir son frère avec lui à Tokyo. Lui au moins était de bonne compagnie ; comparé à sa sœur et son beau-frère y'avait pas photo.

Tatsuha s'apprêta à répondre quand Shuuichi le devança :

**Tu parles bien de Tohma et Mika Seguchi, non ? Alors, t'es vraiment de leur famille ?**

_Vraiment ? Comment ça vraiment ? A l'entendre, il me connaissait déjà, _remarqua Yuki avant de répondre d'un air suspicieux :

**Vraisemblablement.**

**Alors je suis condamné à supporter ta sale tête, c'est ça ? **marmonna Shuuichi pour lui-même en allant jusqu'à un fauteuil sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec lassitude.

**Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la sale tête de mon frère, Shuuichi ? **demanda Tatsuha, surpris par de tels mots. **Je te l'accorde, il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met, mais il est pas si horrible que ça...**

**Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme conneries, toi ?! **gronda Eiri.

**Euh... C'est que... **balbutia Shuuichi, s'auto-flagellant mentalement pour avoir laissé échapper une telle bourde.

Encore une fois, son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse correcte pour expliquer le fait qu'il connaisse _déjà_ Eiri. Et il avait besoin de cette réponse TRES vite !

**Ce... C'est vrai qu'il me taperait moins sur les nerfs s'il ne passait pas son temps à harceler ma cousine. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de lui, **expliqua Shuuichi à Tatsuha.

Et même moment, Nakano, Fujisaki, Kitazawa, le blond qui était venu chercher Shimizu au lycée la veille et un brun en costume cravate, avec des lunettes et un air fatigué - que Eiri était sûr d'avoir déjà vu dans le bureau de Tohma - firent irruption dans la loge.

**Que de beau monde ! **s'enthousiasma Yoshiki avec un large sourire. **Shuu-chan, qui sont ces deux merveilleux garçons ? **

_Shuu-chan ? _se répéta Eiri.

_Putain, Yosh ! La connerie ! _s'exclama intérieurement Shuuichi.

En effet, Shuu-chan était le petit nom que presque tout le monde lui donnait au lycée. Et à en juger par le petit froncement de sourcils de Yuki, lui aussi avait dû faire le rapprochement. Mais Hiro se mit à rire sans aucune raison apparente. D'abord un petit rire discret, ses épaules légèrement secouées, puis un hoquet bizarre. Et finalement, il se plia en deux avant de se laisser tomber au sol, à quatre pattes, mort de rire.

**Ano... Nakano-san... nani wo shiteirundesuka ? **fit Sakano, inquiet de l'état de son guitariste.

Suguru poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se tourner vers K pour dire :

**Bon, j'en ai marre, j'suis crevé. J'vous attends dans le van. **

Et en se tournant vers son leader pour lui dire quelqu'un chose, son regard croisa celui de Tatsuha et d'Eiri.

**Argh ! Tatsuha-san ! Eiri-san !**

**Tu les connais ?! **s'étonna Shuuichi.

**Evidemment qu'il nous connaît puisqu'il est le petit cousin de Seguchi, **répondit Yuki, véritablement agacé pour le coup.

**Et Seguchi étant notre beau-frère... **ajouta Tatsuha.

**Quelle adorable réunion de famille ! ****So cute !**ricana joyeusement K.

**Waw ! Un beau garçon, grand et blond, comme je les aime ! **s'extasia Yoshiki en allant s'accrocher au bras du pauvre Eiri qui sentait venir la migraine. **Tu es célibataire ?**

**Plus pour longtemps, **répondit-il, sans réfléchir.

**Aaah ?! T'as trouvé une fille qui te plait, aniki ? Ou peut-être un garçon ?**

**Non mais ça va bien la tête ?! **répliqua le blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la batteuse.

Hiro n'en pouvait plus de rire : il se tordait au sol comme un ver, au bord de l'asphyxie.

**Oy ! Hiro ! Relève-toi ! **ordonna Shuuichi.

K prit le guitariste par le col et lui pointa un revolver sortit de nulle part sous le nez. L'effet fut immédiat : le jeune homme cessa de rire dans la seconde et afficha un air sérieux.

**Désolé, **dit-il simplement.

**On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marais ? **l'interrogea le chanteur.

**Juste parce que j'avais raison depuis le début au sujet de la psychologie inverse !**

**Hein ?! **s'exclama tout le monde.

**Bon, j'en ai assez de cette bande de joyeux débiles. Tatsu, on y va. Shindou, merci pour la chansonnette. Passe le bonjour à ta cousine pour moi.**

Et là-dessus, Eiri quitta la pièce. Le silence régna un instant, puis Tatsuha s'affola :

**Ahh ! Matte, aniki ! **

Et il disparut à sa suite dans le couloir, courant après lui.

**Mmmh... N'était-ce pas les petits frères de Mika-san ? **finit par demander Sakano.

**Je suis maudit... **se lamenta Shuuichi.

**Hahahaha ! Miri sera contente de savoir ça ! **s'exclama K en quittant la pièce à son tour, son téléphone portable à la main, prêt à passer un coup de téléphone à l'international.

**Quel rapport avec Miri ? **demandèrent Yoshiki, Hiro et Shuuichi en chœur.

**Vous ne voulez pas savoir, **répondit Suguru en partant pour le parking.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lundi suivant, non seulement Shuuichi était au bord de l'épuisement à cause de son concert du weekend, de la série d'interviews qu'il avait dû donner à Kyoto mais en plus ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal à cause des centaines d'autographes donnés. Etant ambidextre, on pourrait penser qu'il pouvait utiliser la main gauche pour soulager la droite, mais le fait qu'il soit le chanteur et leader de Bad Luck faisait qu'on lui demandait presque deux fois plus d'autographes qu'aux autres membres du groupe. Ajoutons à cela le stress qu'il s'était mis tout seul après sa rencontre avec Yuki et le pauvre Shuuichi était bon pour la maison de repos. En effet, l'angoisse de se retrouver face à face avec le blond après leur rencontre chaotique de samedi soir avait fini de l'achever.

Même si son camarade de classe ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup, il y avait encore des chances pour que ce garçon habituellement très perspicace se rende compte que la frappante ressemblance entre Shindou Shuuichi et Shimizu Shuu n'était pas simplement due à un lien de parenté. C'est donc avec sa chevelure de nouveau fuchsia, d'importants cernes sous les yeux et le teint maladif que le chanteur fit son entrée. Ses amies, Umeda Kira et Mizushiro Rikku l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et commencèrent aussitôt à lui raconter leur weekend de folie dans le monde fabuleux des boutiques en soldes. Elles lui décrivirent en détails à quoi ressemblaient les vêtements et accessoires qu'elles avaient achetés à l'occasion du prochain concert de Bad Luck à Tokyo.

**Deux semaines ! J'y crois pas ! Ca va être terrible ! **s'exclama Rikku.

**A qui le dis-tu, **approuva Kira, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. **J'ai hâte de voir Shuuichi-sama sur scène !**

**Dis, dis ! Shuu-chan ! Est-ce que tu as vu ton cousin ce weekend ? **s'enquit la première.

En effet, depuis que Maiko - qui était déjà connue pour être la sœur de Shuuichi - avait lâché le morceau sur le fait qu'elles étaient cousines, tout le monde venait vers elle pour obtenir des informations sur Bad Luck. Mais étrangement, Kira et Rikku n'en profitant pas plus que ça, demandant poliment des nouvelles de leur idole sans pour autant chercher à connaître tous les détails, même les plus morbides, de la vie du célèbre chanteur. _Et des questions morbides, on m'en a posé pas mal, _songea le garçon en jupe. _Y'a même une idiote qui a demandé si "Shuuichi" faisait aussi caca. "Tu te rends pas conte, c'est pas possible ! C'est tellement... terre-à-terre !" Non mais quelle quiche, j'vous jure ! Moi aussi je suis humain jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! J'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes comme tout le monde !_

**Euh... Oui, je suis allée avec lui à Kyoto pour son concert mais j'ai passé la soirée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, **répondit l'interrogée.

**Oh, non ! Trop dommage ! T'as raté son concert ! **fit Kira d'un air désolé.

**Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'en ai tellement vu de toute façon...**

**T'as l'air un peu malade, Shuu. Ca va ? **s'enquit la jeune fille.

**C'est vrai, **affirma Rikku. **Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu aurais dû rester chez toi, que tes parents prennent soin de toi.**

**Ca va, c'est juste un peu de fatigue, **les rassura Shuu avant de les laisser pour rejoindre sa place.

En passant devant Yuki, elle évita consciencieusement son regard. Elle savait pourtant qu'il lui avait adressé cette espèce de mini sourire en guise de bonjour, comme tous les jours depuis la St Valentin. Mais la simple idée qu'il puisse la reconnaître rien qu'en la regardant de trop près l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle commençait sérieusement à se plaire ici, elle n'avait pas envie de partir.

Shuu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sous le regard intrigué de Serizawa Akira.

**Oyaho, Shuu-chan.**

**Ohayo, Aki-kun.**

**Ca va ? **

**Oui, pourquoi ? **demanda-t-elle en sortant ses affaires de son sac de cours.

**T'as l'air un peu... trop pâle à mon goût. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie, **proposa son ami.

**Si Shimizu doit aller à l'infirmerie, c'est au délégué de l'y emmener, **intervint Kouga Jun, en s'approchant de leurs pupitres. **Donc à moi.**

**Sans façon, **répondit froidement Shuu.

Kouga fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre un ton aussi dur sortir de la si jolie bouche d'une si charmante demoiselle. Même Akira ne comprit pas. Eiri en revanche, assis au rang de derrière, savait exactement pourquoi ledit délégué s'était fait proprement remballer.

**Allons, Shuu-chan... Ce n'est pas bon de se forcer, tu sais, **insista-t-il. **Tu devrais te ménager.**

**C'est Shimizu, pour toi. Et je sais où sont mes limites, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un idiot vienne me dire ce que j'ai à faire, **répliqua-t-elle avec un regard d'acier.

**Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, **la prévint Kouga.

**Sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire à ton "papa" et il me renverra du lycée ? Essaye donc qu'on rigole un peu et tu verras de quoi je suis capable. Je déteste les gens qui se servent de leur relation pour se donner de l'influence.**

Le garçon ne broncha pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard supérieur et presque menaçant, mais la fille aux cheveux roses soutint son regard sans grande difficulté.

**Des nuls comme toi, j'en bouffe une douzaine au p'tit dèj ! Si tu veux m'impressionner, il faudra faire mieux que ça. Prends donc exemple sur Yuki-kun, lui il sait s'y prendre.**

En entendant cela, Eiri ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé et Serizawa haussa un sourcil appréciateur ; décidemment, Shimizu ne cesserait jamais de les étonner. Alors que Kouga allait répondre, le professeur entra.

**Le cours va commencer, que chacun regagne sa place s'il vous plait.**

Kouga fit un pas pour s'éloigner mais se ravisa et se pencha par-dessus la table de Shuu et lui murmura à l'oreille, juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit la seul à l'entendre :

**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais en restant avec lui.**

Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme était retourné à sa place. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-ce une autre menace ? Shuuichi en avait plus qu'assez de se prendre la tête avec des choses qui n'en valait pas la peine. Peu importait ce que signifiait vraiment les mots de Kouga. Il allait se contenter de suivre les cours de la journée et ensuite d'aller à sa chambre pour prendre une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité. Eiri, lui, aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que ce fumier avait murmuré à l'oreille de sa douce.

Cependant, lorsque la pause du déjeuner était arrivée, clôturant la matinée de cours, Shuuichi se sentit encore plus fatigué. Il n'avait même pas la force de manger, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Serizawa, Umeda et Mizushiro. Le chanteur était partie se changer rapidement pour le cours de sport et, pendant les quelques instants passés dans sa chambre, il aurait souhaité pouvoir se laisser tomber sur le lit et dormir comme une masse pendant les dix prochains jours. Lorsque finalement il redescendit, il eut la surprise de trouver Yuki qui l'attendait.

**Pourquoi tu ne te changes pas avec les autres filles, dans les vestiaires ? **demanda-t-il.

**Parce que... je suis pudique.**

**Y'a pourtant pas de quoi, **fit remarquer le blond. _T'es tellement jolie que t'as pas à en avoir honte._

**Ok, c'est bon, je sais que j'ai des si petits seins qu'il y a rien à cacher... Tu me l'as assez sorti la semaine dernière, **répondit Shuu d'un ton las, ayant visiblement compris de travers le pseudo-compliment de Yuki.

**Quel manque de conviction... Je t'ai connue plus combative.**

**Je ne suis pas d'humeur, s'il te plait.**

Elle commença à marcher en direction du gymnase, suivie de près par le jeune homme.

**Je sais qu'on te l'as assez répété aujourd'hui mais, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Rentre au dortoir, je dirais à Tokugawa que --**

**Ca suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi ! **s'exclama-t-elle, agacée, en s'arrêtant net.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard dur qui le surprit quelque peu. En effet, habituellement, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils ne se disputaient plus autant. Plus depuis la St Valentin en tout cas. Ils en étaient même à avoir des dialogues presque amicaux. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte.

Du côté de Shuuichi, en voyant le regard étonné de Yuki, il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été trop fort. Puis, la possibilité que ce dernier face le rapprochement et découvre sa véritable identité planant au-dessus de lui comme une ombre l'encouragea : _C'est ça ! Repousse Yuki, mets de la distance entre vous. Il finira par perdre patience et ne plus pouvoir te supporter ! _S'il voyait de moins en moins Yuki, alors les chances qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit diminueraient considérablement.

N'ajoutant rien, et sans laisser le temps au blond de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna, reprenant sa route vers le gymnase. Eiri commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ok, Shimizu et lui n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde mais il lui avait semblait qu'elle était heureuse de partager cette espèce d'amitié ambigüe avec lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle... Une chose était sûre, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à acquérir cette relation bancale mais positive alors quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y renoncerait pas. Il voulait Shimizu et il l'aurait. Il se contenta donc de suivre la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les autres élèves de leur classe, Shuu alla s'asseoir en tailleur près d'Akira, Rikku et Kira. Eiri, lui, resta debout, adossé à un mur, attendant que le prof donne les consignes du premier exercice. Il y eu d'abord un petit échauffement puis l'activité du jour, handball, put commencer. Les élèves furent divisés en trois équipes et cette fois, le blond se débrouilla pour être dans la même équipe que Shimizu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et préférait être près d'elle si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide.

Le premier match se déroula sans problème, même si la jeune fille sembla aux yeux de tous bien moins enthousiaste et assidue que d'habitude. Mais lors du deuxième match, opposant les vainqueurs du premier à la troisième équipe jusqu'à lors restée sur le banc, Shuu paraissait encore plus mal. A quelques reprises déjà, elle avait trébuché, manquant de tomber. Une fois même, elle n'avait pas vu arriver la balle et avait manqué de se la prendre en pleine poire. Heureusement pour elle, son "ange gardien" avait été là pour intercepter la passe. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remercier Eiri. _Soit elle m'en veut vraiment, soit elle n'a même pas capté que je lui avais évité un rendez-vous chez le plasticien, _se dit le jeune homme en driblant jusqu'aux cages pour marquer un point.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer - sous les yeux terrorisés du gardien de buts qui redoutait plus que tous les tirs surpuissants du blond - une exclamation de panique attira son attention. Il se retourna et remarqua les élèves qui commençaient à s'attrouper autour de... _Shuu !_ Ni une ni deux, Eiri lâcha la balle et se précipita vers la fille qu'il aimait. Alors qu'un garçon commençait à vouloir la gigoter, sans doute pour la réveiller, il le repoussa avec force.

**Qui tu crois que tu tripotes, comme ça ? **gronda-t-il en lui adressant un regard mauvais avant de délicatement palper le cou de Shimizu pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas brisée la nuque en tombant.

Ca semblait aller. Tokugawa arriva, écartant les élèves de son passage avec une expression sévère sur le visage.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demanda-t-il.

**Shimizu s'est évanouie, **répondit une fille de la classe.

**J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave, **ajouta une autre.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kouga d'arriver, comme en territoire conquis. Il s'agenouilla près de la belle endormie et dit à l'attention du professeur :

**Je me charge de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

**Crève, **marmonna Yuki en le prenant de court.

Il passa un bras dans le dos de la demoiselle et le second derrière ses genoux, et sans trop d'effort, il se releva avec le précieux paquet dans les bras. Au passage, il croisa le regard meurtrier du fils du proviseur et lui décocha un sourire méprisant. Comme si ce nul allait l'intimider...

**Serizawa, **appela Tokugawa. **Accompagne Yuki et Shimizu à l'infirmerie. **

**Wakarimashita, **fit Akira en partant à la suite de ses deux camarades.

**Les autres, on reprend le match, **ordonna-t-il.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le gymnase sous les regards inquiets de la plupart des élèves et du professeur. Sauf Kouga qui avait un regard noir et haineux à l'attention de Yuki, qui lui avait ôté sous le nez une occasion d'être seul quelques instants avec la jolie Shimizu. Usami Ayaka aussi avait une expression mauvaise destinée à la malheureuse élève inconsciente. La brune était rongée par la jalousie : comment cette guenon aux cheveux roses, fraîchement arrivée dans leur lycée, avait-elle réussi à capter l'attention de Yuki aussi facilement. Et maintenant, ils sortaient ensemble ! Cette fille ne payait rien pour attendre. Après tout, comme on le dit si souvent, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Les deux garçons qui escortaient Shimizu gardèrent le silence pendant une partie du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'Akira parle.

**Si elle est trop lourde, je peux la porter si tu veux.**

**Pas la peine, elle est aussi légère qu'un chaton.**

Après quelques instants de nouveau silence, le premier reprit :

**Tu sais, j'ai entendu cette rumeur à propos de Shuu et toi...**

**Quelle rumeur ? **demanda Yuki. _Y'en a tellement..._

**Celle selon laquelle tu aurais dit qu'elle est ta petite amie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant mais si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en colère, et surtout si tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle, je te conseille de prendre les devants avant qu'elle n'entende cette rumeur.**

Intrigué, le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? T'as pas envie de sortir avec elle ?**

**Honnêtement, si. J'en ai très envie mais je sais qu'elle ne voit en moins qu'un bon ami.**

**Et moi elle ne me considère même pas comme un ami. D'un point de vue purement technique, t'as bien plus de chances avec elle que moi, **répliqua Yuki.

_Non mais pourquoi je lui dis ça ? J'suis débile ou quoi ? Comme si j'avais pas assez de Kouga et de tous ces idiots qui tournent autour de Shuu, faut que je me fasse un rival de plus ?!_ se dit-il.

**Je pense simplement que dans ton cas, ce n'est pas par tes qualités qu'elle est attirée, mais pour ce que tu es vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle ignore tes défauts, **expliqua Serizawa en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie pour permettre à son camarade d'entrer.

**Elle n'est même pas attirée par moi, **répondit Eiri, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

**Elle l'est, **affirma le brun. **C'est juste qu'elle ne s'en est pas encore rendue compte.**

Yuki s'arrêta un instant pour le fixer dans les yeux, cherchant peut-être à s'assurer que Serizawa ne se foutait pas de sa gueule en lui racontant n'importe quoi. Il avait beau être déterminé à obtenir le cœur de la belle, il n'en était pas pour autant idiot au point de s'accrocher à de faux espoirs. Mais il lui sembla que le garçon face à lui était sincère.

Avec un sourire avenant, Akira dit :

**Allonge Shuu sur un lit, je vais chercher l'infirmière.**

Là-dessus, il quitta la pièce, laissant Eiri seul avec la ravissante demoiselle encore dans les pommes. Il fit quelques pas de plus jusqu'à un lit et étendit la jeune fille dessus avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place. Serizawa avait raison : il devait prendre les devants et vite s'il ne voulait pas se mettre Shimizu à dos pour de bon. Si elle entendait cette rumeur à son tour, tout était fichu. En effet, cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait découvert l'origine de cette rumeur... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait fait circuler le bruit qu'ils sortaient ensemble. A aucun prix. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pour sûr.

Cette rumeur qu'il avait trouvée si pratique pour éloigner une bonne partie des prétendants de Shuu commençait à se retourner contre lui... _Il faut que je trouve l'occasion, mais surtout le courage de lui dire, _pensa-t-il. _Non pas que je ne sois pas courageux mais... J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette. Je sais qu'elle va me rejeter. En fait je crois que j'essaye juste de repousser l'échéance._ Puis il se rappela des mots de Serizawa quelques instants plus tôt. _Attirée par moi, hein ? Il est son ami, alors je suppose qu'il est mieux placé que moi pour savoir si elle l'est ou pas. D'un autre côté, il est aussi mon rival... Ce p'tit con serait capable de me dire ça pour me pousser à lui dire mes sentiments. Il aurait plus qu'à attendre alors qu'elle me jette. _Son cerveau calculait à toute vitesse, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. _Mais s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle me jette, pourquoi m'aurait-il dit tout ça ? Il pourrait simplement attendre qu'elle entende parler de la rumeur..._

Finalement, Eiri décida de faire confiance à Serizawa ; de tous les mecs de la classe, il était sans doute le plus réglo. _Mais d'autres pourrait délibérément lui parler de la rumeur pour me mettre hors-jeu. Il faut que je lui dise tout, que je lui demande de sortir avec moi... Et de préférence avant qu'elle ne sache quoi que ce soit. _Une idée germa alors dans son esprit et un minuscule sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage si séduisant. Un plan commençait déjà à se développer dans sa tête : tout serait plus facile que prévu...

Il se tourna finalement vers la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente.

**Mais quand est-ce qu'elle arrive, cette putain d'infirmière ? **bougonna-t-il en écartant doucement quelques unes des mèches roses qui tombaient sur les yeux de Shuu.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses traits. Un sourire tendre, comme il n'en avait jamais fait à qui que ce soit. Cette fille était vraiment quelque chose... Jolie et douce, avec du caractère et beaucoup de charme. Sa peau délicate. Son sourire. Et ses yeux... Ses grands et jolis yeux violets. _La même couleur que ceux de son cousin, _remarqua-t-il. A cette pensée, il grogna. Il avait déjà remarqué que le musicien et sa cousine avaient ce point en commun mais étrangement, cette fois, ça le troublait beaucoup. Etaient-ils vraiment cousins ? Ils se ressemblaient bien trop pour n'être que ça...

Shuu gémit doucement, faisant légèrement sursauter Eiri qui en perdit le fil de ses pensées. _Trop belle..._ songea-t-il en se penchant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud et moite sur son visage. Elle était adorable... si mignonne qu'il pourrait bien la dévorer toute crue. Instinctivement, il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de la langue, comme s'il se léchait les babines à la simple idée de goûter la peau de la jeune fille.

_Juste un baiser. Un seul. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce et elle est endormie. Personne n'en saura jamais rien... _Et avec cette idée en tête, il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un ou deux centimètres de séparation entre leurs bouches. Et l'instant d'après...

**Bon alors où est la malade ?! **s'exclama l'infirmière, une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'année avec de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, en entrant dans la pièce.

Yuki n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, il en avait même fait un bond ! Cette foutue bonne femme venait de lui faire manquer son premier baiser avec la future mère de ses enfants ! Agacé au plus haut point, il dut serrer les poings et se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de hurler sa frustration au monde entier. Il avait été si près ! Si près ! Et maintenant il était si loin... Il s'était levé, laissant la place à l'infirmière d'agir. Elle prit le pouls de Shimizu, et vérifia son rythme respiratoire avec un stéthoscope qu'elle glissa discrètement sous le tee-shirt de sa patiente. Puis elle prit sa température et sa tension.

**Alors, **s'enquit Akira. **Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Elle est épuisée. Je crois qu'elle est simplement tombée de fatigue. Je vais prévenir le proviseur afin qu'elle puisse rester dans sa chambre et se reposer. **

**Elle ne rentre pas chez elle ? **demanda le brun.

**Non, pas besoin. Un peu de repos suffira, **fit la femme. **Elle n'a pas de fièvre et hormis sa tension plutôt basse, elle va bien.** **Bon, maintenant, tout le monde dehors. **

Toujours silencieux, Eiri sortit, suivi de près par Akira. Mais avant qu'il n'ait franchi la porte, l'infirmière l'appela :

**Yuki-kun ? Serait-il possible que vous repassiez tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais que vous veniez chercher Shimizu-san et que vous l'accompagniez à sa chambre lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.**

**Ok, **fut sa seule réponse.

L'infirmière attendit patiemment quelques instants après le départ des deux adolescents avant de sortir de sa poche son téléphone portable. Elle sélectionna un numéro dans sa liste de contact et attendit quelques tonalités avant qu'on ne décroche :

**Moshi moshi ? Seguchi Tohma à l'appareil.**

**Ici Murakami Kumiko.**

**Oh ? Que me vaut le loisir de votre appel ? **

**Juste pour vous avertir que votre petit protégé a fait un malaise. Vous devriez ralentir la cadence, il est surmené, **expliqua-t-elle.

**Mmh, je vois. Très bien, merci de votre appel. Je ferais part de vos recommandations à son manager afin qu'il allège son emploi du temps.**

**De rien, je vous recontacterai pour vous tenir au courant de son état de santé à son réveil.**

**J'espère qu'il n'a rien de trop grave, **fit Tohma, vaguement inquiet.

**Une importante baisse de tension, mais après un ou deux jours de repos il ira mieux.**

**Très bien, merci encore.**

**Au revoir, **fit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et jeta un petit coup d'œil au chanteur encore étendu sur le lit, toujours endormi.

**Quelle imprudence, Shindou-san. Si je ne travaillais pas pour Seguchi-san, vous auriez pu vous faire découvrir... **souffla-t-elle. **Heureusement pour vous qu'il avait anticipé la possibilité que vous ayez besoin de mon aide... Et puis vous devriez faire davantage attention à votre santé. Ces enfants alors ! Ils ne sauront donc jamais où sont leurs limites !**

Et avec ça, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Je présume que la distance Tokyo / Kyoto équivaut à peu près à celle entre Paris et Toulouse, ce qui revient à plus ou moins 55 minutes en avion. **(2) **Pour information, le temple de Hiei existe bel et bien. Il s'agit d'un temple dans les montagnes au Nord Est de l'ancienne capitale, bâti à l'époque Heian si je me souviens bien, et dont les moines avaient pour mission de protéger la ville des Yoni (démons) venant de Yama (l'extérieur). Merci Mr Dufourmont pour vos cours d'Anthropologie si intéressants ^_^ **(3) **Je précise qu'au Japon, ils sont fainéants. En effet, dans les plus grandes salles désormais il y a des sièges partout et pas de fosse ! Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde est assis, donc pas de pogot, lol. **(4) **Le Kansai est le nom de la région regroupant Kyoto, Osaka et Nara, anciennement appelée le Yamato.

**Notes : **Pour ce chapitre, je me suis pas mal inspirée de la musique japonaise que j'écoute. Pour Nana Kitade, sachez qu'il s'agit réellement d'une chanteuse pop et qu'elle est l'interprète de Kasenai Tsumi, le premier ending de FMA. Pour info, sachez aussi que Skid Mark est une chanson interprétée par Kotani Kinya, le chanteur qui prête sa voix pour les chansons de Shuuichi de l'anime (cf. The Rage Beat, Glaring Dream, Spicy Marmelade, Smashing Blue, Seven Days, Anti-Nostaligic et In the Moonlight). Il a également chanté les opening de Tsubasa RC. Je vous invite sincèrement à découvrir ou redécouvrir ces artistes. Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, j'en suis un peu déçue en fait. Il ne ressort pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié.

**Lexique :**

Aniki : Grand frère (terme familier à consonances affectives - mon prof m'a dit que ce mot était principalement réservé à l'usage des familles de Yakuza, lol)

Kuso : Merde (le plus souvent utilisé en tant qu'exclamation)

Gaki : Gamin (ajouté à "kuso", on obtient quelque chose comme "sale gamin" ou "morveux")

Hayaku : Vite ! Dépêche ! (tiré de l'adjectif "hayai" qui signifie "rapide", à ne pas confondre avec l'homonyme "hayai", qui s'écrit avec un autre kanji et qui signifie "tôt")

Tachiagatte : Lève-toi ! Débout ! (imperatif du verbe "tachiagaru")

Chigau : Tu te trompes ! (du verbe "chigau" qui signifit littéralement "différer" ou "être différent").

Hai douzo : Entrez ! Je vous en prie !

Nani : Quoi ?

"Nani wo shiteirundesuka ?" : Qu'est-ce vous faites ? (formé avec "nani" et le verbe "suru" qui signifie "faire")

Matte (kudasai / kure) : Attends ! (du verbe "matsu" qui signifie "attendre" ou "patienter")

Wakarimashita : C'est compris. (du verbe "wakaru" qui signifie "comprendre", "wakatta" en est la forme neutre)


	5. La demoiselle aux rubans

**Titre :** Pinkuna Ichigo.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Pairing : **Shindou Shuuichi / Yuki Eiri.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **UA, Humour, Romance, OOC, Lime et Lemons.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Gravitation, ni ses personnages hélas. Mais l'histoire vient de mon cerveau dérangé et Miri ainsi que la plupart des élèves du lycée en sont également issus.

**Notes : **Voici le chapitre 5. Ca avance doucement mais sûrement, en tous cas il va y avoir du rebondissement entre notre PopStar travestie et notre blondinet renfrogné. Pour savoir ce que je vous ai mitonné de croustillant, vous n'avez qu'à lire.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 5 : La demoiselle aux rubans...**_

Shuuichi avait passé le jour qui avait suivi son petit malaise au lit, à dormir aussi profondément qu'une marmotte en hiver. Lorsque Maiko avait appris l'évanouissement de sa "cousine", elle s'était aussitôt précipité à son chevet, la suppliant de rentrer avec elle le temps de deux ou trois jours. Mais Shuuichi avait catégoriquement refusé. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'article de la mort ! Seulement un peu fatigué.

Cependant, le chanteur avait un peu paniqué lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. En effet, il avait aussitôt compris que l'infirmière l'avait certainement ausculté et avait donc découvert son petit secret de transformiste. Mais quel soulagement cela n'avait pas été d'apprendre que Murakami Kumiko était déjà au fait de sa situation grâce à la claire-voyance de Seguchi. En revanche, il s'inquiétait un peu quant à Yuki. C'était lui qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie en le portant dans ses bras. Et s'il avait "senti" quelque chose en le touchant ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait rien montré lorsqu'il était venu chercher Shuu pour la ramener à sa chambre à la demande de Murakami-san.

Depuis ce jour, Shuuichi évitait consciencieusement de se retrouver seul avec le blond ou même de croiser son regard. Il espérait remettre une certaine distance entre eux mais l'enjeu s'avérait plus difficile que prévu dans la mesure où Eiri, lui, semblait au contraire vouloir se rapprocher. Shuuichi ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cependant. C'est vrai, quelle raison pousserait un mec comme Yuki Eiri à devenir ami avec quelqu'un ? Qui plus est quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait que difficilement ? _Peut-être qu'il se sent seul, _songea Shuuichi en se coiffant les cheveux en ce matin du Vendredi 14 Mars. Il fronça les sourcils en se fixant un instant dans le miroir.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète de savoir si Yuki se sent seul ou pas ? C'est pas mes affaires ! **s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse dans sa chambre au dortoir.

Avec une moue agacée, il finit de se démêler les cheveux avant de les attacher en deux courtes tresses à l'indienne comme Maiko le faisait souvent.

**Finalement, ça me va plutôt bien les cheveux roses, je trouve, **marmonna Shuuichi pour lui-même en se regardant un instant, admirant l'effet de sa coiffure.

Il sourit en remarquant qu'il avait tellement pris l'habitude de parler avec une voix plus féminine qu'il conservait cette voix-là même quand il était seul et qu'il se parlait à lui-même. C'est alors que son téléphone portable sonna et vibra sur son chevet. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'ID sur l'écran externe, il reconnut le numéro de Yoshiki alors il décrocha.

**Moshi moshi ? **demanda-t-il en décrochant.

**Salut Shuu-chan ! Je t'appelle pour t'informer que c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher demain matin à la sortie des cours pour t'emmener chez NG, d'où on ira au plateau de tournage du clip de "Skid Mark".**

**Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je vais, espèce d'ingrate ?! **fit remarquer Shuu en prenant un air faussement outré.

**Ingrate ? Est-ce que je te dois quelque chose ? **s'enquit la jeune femme de son habituelle voix innocente et douce.

**Euh... Non, pas que je sache, **répondit le chanteur en faisant mine de réfléchir. **Mais dis-moi, pourquoi c'est toi et pas Hiro ou K qui viendras me chercher ?**

**Hiro sera sur le chemin du retour de Kyoto puisqu'il y est allé pour voir sa mystérieuse petite amie. Sakano-san et Suguru seront à l'aéroport pour y récupérer la patronne puisque Seguchi-san l'a faite venir pour qu'elle joue en guest star dans le clip. Et K voulait venir en personne mais je me suis dit que ce serait moins risqué si une personne plus discrète et moins fêlée - comme moi par exemple - venait te récupérer. Enfin si tu préfères K, je peux toujours -**

**Non, non ! **s'empressa de dire Shuuichi avec véhémence. **Je suis bien content que ce soit toi qui viennes, Yosh !**

**Dans ce cas, on se retrouve samedi dès midi. Mais ne traîne pas, hein ! Seguchi-san et la patronne détestent avoir du retard dans leur planning, tu le sais bien.**

**Oui, je sais surtout que ce sont des maniaques... Bon, à samedi Yosh !**

**Bye bye ! **s'exclama joyeusement la batteuse avant de raccrocher.

C'est donc avec des nouvelles de ses amis que Shuuichi commença sa journée. Fin prêt, il prit son sac, enfila son manteau et sortit de sa chambre en la verrouillant derrière lui pour rejoindre sa classe. Aussitôt hors de sa chambre, il était redevenu la gentille et frêle petite Shimizu. Arborant un sourire ultra-bright pour afficher sa bonne humeur du jour, elle fit tranquillement son petit bout de chemin jusqu'au bâtiment principal. A peine eut-elle le temps d'arriver à son casier pour y laisser son manteau et ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi qu'un garçon vint l'aborder.

Il n'était pas vraiment attirant avec sa poussée d'acné et à en juger par sa taille, il devait encore être en classe de Seconde. Il était également assez maigrichon et portait un appareil dentaire. En gros, tout sauf un critère de beauté. _C'est pour ça que je remercie Dieu chaque jour d'avoir fait de moi une superstar et d'avoir mis à ma disposition les meilleures esthéticiennes et maquilleurs du monde ! _songea Shuuichi, reconnaissant de n'avoir jamais ressemblé à ce pauvre garçon. _Ne commence pas à être méchant, Shuuichi, _se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt. _Il est sûrement très gentil._

**Bonjour Shimizu-sempai, **dit le garçon d'un air timide et mal-assuré.

**Bonjour, **répondit la demoiselle sur un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas trop ce que ce gamin attendait d'elle.

**Je... Euh... Aujourd'hui c'est, euh... Le White Day tu sais et... Enfin, je voudrais... Si tu veux bien... Le ruban...**

**Un ruban ? Quelle ruban ? **demanda Shuu, qui avait du mal à saisir le sens de la conversation.

**Et bien... Aujourd'hui les garçons, ils offrent des rubans blancs tu sais, et... Enfin, est-ce que tu... Tu voudrais bien accepter le mien ?**

Shuu fronça les sourcils. Décidemment, il avait manqué beaucoup de choses en partant si longtemps aux USA... Il se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de distribution de rubans au début du printemps et qu'en en acceptant un, on s'engageait à quelque chose... _Mais à quoi ?_

**Mmh, je veux bien prendre ton ruban mais --**

**C'est vrai ?! **s'enthousiasma le garçon en sortant un ruban blanc crème de sa poche.

**Oui mais d'abord j'aimerais connaître ton nom et --**

**Je m'appelle Ki--**

**On s'en fout, **gronda une voix que Shuu très bien.

Yuki venait d'arriver derrière le pauvre garçon, laissant tomber une main lourde de menaces sur ses petites épaules de gringalet. Le regard noir du blond le fit déglutir bruyamment. Un sourire mêlé de gêne et de terreur s'étira lentement ses lèvres, révélant les bagues et les fils qui recouvraient ses dents. Eiri haussa un sourcil dubitatif ; malgré sa dégaine de troll, ce môme avait eu le cran d'adresser la parole à Shuu et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. _Il a dû se troncher à l'absinthe pour se donner du courage, _se dit-il distraitement.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'barrer ?! **fit Yuki.

Le garçon hocha aussitôt la tête en signe d'approbation et prit ses jambes à son cou. Le blond et sa camarade de classe le regardèrent détaler comme un lapin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. Puis Eiri se tourna vers Shuu, lui adressant un regard plein de reproches.

**T'étais vraiment prête à accepter son ruban ? T'es folle ou quoi ?!**

**Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'agresser comme ça ? **répliqua la demoiselle.

**Je l'ai pas agressé ! Je lui ai juste dit de partir.**

**Tu lui as foutu la pétoche de sa vie, oui ! **

Sentant qu'il commençait déjà à perdre patience, Eiri prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire le plus calmement possible :

**Je te signale que si tu acceptes le ruban d'un garçon ça veut dire que tu comptes sortir avec lui. Alors au lieu de me faire des reproches, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir évité la torture de te trimballer avec le goblinoïde comme petit ami.**

Shuu voulut répondre mais resta silencieuse. Dans le fond, Yuki n'avait pas tort mais il aurait quand même pu agir avec moins de méchanceté avec ce pauvre garçon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était aussi peu attirant. Peut-être bien que dans un avenir proche il allait devenir un super étalon !

La tirant de ses pensées, Shuu sentit la main de Yuki se refermer sur son poignet et la tirer en direction de leur salle de classe. Se laissant docilement emmener, la fille aux cheveux roses ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien son cœur battait fort. Pourquoi palpitait-il comme ça ?... _Après tout, il ne fait que me tenir par la main. Ou plutôt, il ne fait que me trainer derrière lui en me tirant par le poignet... _

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la classe, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les conversations enjouées se transformèrent en murmures indiscrets, piquant la curiosité de l'innocente Shuu-chan. En revanche, Yuki lui n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention. Il se doutait déjà du contenu de ces messes basses ; forcément, leur "couple" faisait jaser. Tenant toujours la demoiselle par le poignet, ils passèrent devant Kouga et son regard furieux puis devant l'expression envieuse et jalouse d'Usami, Eiri accompagna Shuu jusqu'à sa place. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque peu décontenancée par l'attitude de tout le monde, Shuu haussa les épaules, mettant ça sur le compte du White Day. Elle laissa tomber son sac à côté de sa chaise et s'assit à son bureau quand Yuki se pencha sur elle et murmura à son oreille :

**N'accepte aucun ruban jusqu'à ce soir.**

Shuu rougit sur le coup mais le ton autoritaire, voir limite impérieux de Yuki lui déplut grandement.

**Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou non, **répondit Shuuichi à voix basse.

Eiri le regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller, et avec une sincérité que le musicien ne lui connaissait pas, il répondit tout bas, de façon à peine audible même à une si petite distance :

**S'il te plait, n'accepte aucun ruban jusqu'à ce qu'on se voie ce soir. Je dois discuter avec toi.**

Et sans trop réfléchir, Shuuichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**D...D'accord. **

Satisfait par la réponse de la jeune fille, Yuki laissa se dessiner un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres et le cœur de Shuuichi manqua un battement, ses joues s'enflammant encore davantage. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, bordel ! _s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes comme pour empêcher le blond de remarquer son embarras. Evidemment, c'était trop tard. Yuki se régalait déjà de voir quel effet il produisait sur la belle et prude Shimizu. Avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la fierté et la moquerie, il se redressa et la gratifia d'une pichenette affectueuse sur le bout de nez du bonbon rose avant de regagner sa place.

De son côté, Akira qui avait vu la scène en détail et avait même pu entendre - plus ou moins en tout cas - la requête de Yuki, mit la main dans sa poche pour en tirer un ruban blanc. Il le fixa un instant, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Shuu. Puis avec un sourire amer, il le rangea. Il aurait aimé l'offrir à la demoiselle car son cœur battait secrètement pour elle, mais Yuki semblait s'intéresser à elle. Il connaissait le blond depuis la Seconde et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi profondément attiré par quelqu'un. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de prendre les filles pour les jeter aussitôt, mais Shuu était la première avec laquelle il se donnait vraiment de la peine. _De toute façon, c'est à Shuu de voir si elle acceptera ses sentiments. Puis à long terme viendra le moment où Yuki découvrira tout. Quand il saura ce que je sais, on verra bien si ses sentiments sont si sincères qu'il le prétend ou bien s'ils s'arrêtent aux apparences, _songea le jeune homme en se retournant vers le tableau juste à temps pour voir entrer leur professeur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le White Day ? Une vraie folie ! Shuuichi ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans les couloirs sans voir une fille recevoir un ruban. Il y en avait même qui, comme lui, étaient victime de harcèlement. En effet, il s'était vu offrir une bonne douzaine de rubans rien que dans la première partie de la matinée. Après 11h, il avait cessé de compter. Les garçons semblaient presque tous désespérés de trouver une copine. Bien sûr, il y en avait certains qui, sûrs de leur charme ou bien trop sérieux pour se préoccuper de telles coutumes, se contentaient d'observer les choses avec une attitude cool et détachée. Et puis il y avait aussi les heureux élus qui avaient déjà une petite amie et lui offraient un ruban pour la forme et le plaisir de la voir s'extasier devant ce petit morceau de satin immaculé.

Shuuichi regrettait presque d'avoir promis à Yuki de ne pas accepter de ruban. C'est vrai, s'il avait accepté le premier, il ne serait pas en ce moment même en train de refuser les avances du garçon qui lui faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres et un ruban blanc à la main. D'un autre côté, il ne se voyait vraiment pas sortir avec le premier idiot venu. D'ailleurs, il ne se voyait tout bonnement pas sortir avec un mec. Après tout, il en était un lui-même ! _Mais les autres ne sont pas censés le savoir, _lui rappela une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

Après avoir gentiment mais proprement remballé le pauvre garçon qui était venu lui offrir son cœur sous forme de ruban blanc, le chanteur reprit son chemin en direction du réfectoire. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter la demande de Yuki ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi il m'a demandé un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire de si important ? _Et c'est en se posant ces questions que la pire idée au monde lui vint à l'esprit. Et si Yuki avait remarqué la ressemblance entre Shuu et Shuuichi ? Et s'il avait fait le rapprochement ? _Oh my God ! _s'emballa le musicien, limite paniqué.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait à l'entrée du réféctoire et ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux de Yuki, assis un peu plus loin en train de manger en compagnie de quelques camarades de classe. Il soutint longuement son regard avec ses iris dorées et perçantes. Sentant ses joues rougir de nouveau, Shuuichi déglutit difficilement. Pris d'un soudain accès de panique, il se retourna dans l'intention de partir en courant, quitte à sauter le déjeuner.

Mais les choses auraient été bien trop simples s'il avait juste pu s'enfuir. Non, il fallait qu'il se prenne quelqu'un en pleine face, et pas n'importe qui... Non ! Il fallait que ce soit cet abruti de Kouga. Ce fils à papa fit un sourire charmeur à Shuu-chan puis la pris par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la cantine, dans le couloir principale. Là il s'arrêta et lui fit face. Toujours avec ce sourire bouffi d'orgueil, il prit la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours, l'ouvrit et y mis un ruban blanc. C'est précisément à ce moment que Yuki arriva dans le couloir. Il avait vu Shimizu se faire entrainer à l'écart par Kouga et il avait tout de suite compris ce que le garçon avait derrière la tête. Mais le spectacle de sa jolie Shuu-chan tenant entre ses doigts fins le ruban de ce mufle lui serra le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac. _Elle avait dit qu'elle n'accepterait aucun ruban, _se dit-il amèrement. Pourquoi en avait-elle un dans la main alors ? Et surtout, pourquoi celui de Jun ?!

De son côté, Shuuichi réagit enfin. Il leva un regard abasourdi vers Kouga avant de jeter le ruban au sol comme s'il s'était agi d'un échantillon particulièrement virulent de la peste bubonique. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ni même avoir envie de la refreiner, sa véritable personnalité reprit le dessus. Shuuichi Shindou n'allait sûrement pas laisser ce bouffon se la péter parce qu'il avait réussi à mettre de force un ruban dans la main d'une innocente jeune fille. Alors tout en faisant attention à garder sa voix fluette de jeune demoiselle, le chanteur s'écria :

**Désolé mais le ruban poisseux d'un porc comme toi ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! Tu peux le prendre et te le foutre bien profond parce que moi en tout cas, j'en veux absolument pas ! Tu me dégoutes ! **

Sur le coup, Kouga ne savait pas quoi répondre mais très vite il se reprit. Fou de rage et mort de honte, il attrapa Shuu par le poignet en serrant avec force.

**Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ? Ca va pas dans ta petite tête d'idiote ou quoi ?!**

Eiri avança aussitôt pour aider Shuu mais il n'en eu pas vraiment le temps. Faisant preuve d'une force surprenante, la demoiselle donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de Kouga puis lui fit une prise digne des plus grands karateka. En moins de dix secondes, ce gros boulet de Jun se retrouva les quatre pattes en l'air sous les regards médusés et moqueurs des dizaines d'élèves que leur petite esclandre avait attirés.

**Désolée, macaque, mais je suis une jument qui ne se laisse monter que par un étalon ! Garde ça à l'esprit la prochaine fois que tu te sens d'humeur poétique. Quant à ton ruban, tu es si désespéré de t'envoyer une fille que le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé pour t'en mettre une dans la poche c'est d'en forcer une à prendre ton morceau de nylon basse qualité. Si je portais ce truc, je ferais sans aucun doute une crise d'urticaire. Manque de bol pour toi, je ne suis pas aussi fragile et crédule que j'en ai l'air. **

Malgré la douleur qui semblait encore se faire ressentir, Kouga se releva et jeta un regard meurtrier à la demoiselle qui ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde. Au contraire elle ricana et lança d'un air mauvais qui surprit tout le monde, Eiri et Akira les premiers :

**Tu joues les gros durs mais vraiment tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose. Et tout ça parce que ton "papa" est le directeur tu profites de sa position pour te faire respecter. A travers lui tu te venges sur les élèves qui te résistent, comme Yuki par exemple, qui se prend des retenues pour des motifs plutôt bancales. Mais tu vois, le petit cadeau que tu m'as laissé dans la salle de musique le mois dernier, et maintenant ta façon plus que romanesque de me proposer de sortir avec toi, tout ça me sort par les yeux ! A choisir, je préfèrerais encore sortir avec le boutonneux de ce matin, lui au moins il était gentil ! **

**Qui, moi ? **demanda le garçon en question, surpris et heureux d'être mentionné ainsi par la jolie Shimizu.

Mais tout le monde l'ignora et Shuu se contenta de retourner à la cantine en dépassant Yuki, Serizawa et ses autres camarades sans même leur adresser un regard.

**Tu me le paieras Shimizu ! **lança Kouga - apparemment c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre.

**C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! **répliqua la jeune fille en disparaissant parmi la foule, sans même se retourner.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après la déclaration de guerre ouverte de Shimizu à Kouga, plus personne n'avait osé adresser un mot à la jeune fille qui paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. De même que Kouga avait semble-t-il passé ses nerfs sur ses amis du club de Judo. Résultat, les cours de l'après-midi s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance assez lourde et tendue.

Finalement, lorsque la journée s'acheva, Shuu se hâta de ranger ses affaires et partit en direction des dortoirs sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça et Kira, Rikku et Akira s'inquiétaient beaucoup. Ils avaient en effet compris de part les allusions que leur amie avait faites à midi, que les problèmes entre elle et le délégué de la classe remontaient à pas mal de temps déjà. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait pété un câble et l'ait ridiculisé ainsi... Mais du coup, sa réputation de petite fille sage et douce avait éclaté en morceaux.

Yuki s'apprêtait à rattraper la demoiselle dans le hall du bâtiment principal. Il devait admettre que celle-ci marchait plutôt vite quand elle était énervée. La voir ainsi en colère l'amusait beaucoup, il la trouvait même encore plus jolie. C'est dans le parc qu'il parvint enfin à la rattraper.

**Oy ! Shimizu !**

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, celle-ci accéléra le pas ; elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler... Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement oublié sa promesse faite le matin-même. Il dût l'attraper par le bras pour la stopper.

**Hé ! T'as oublié qu'on devait discuter ou quoi ?!**

Shuu s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna avec agacement et se libéra de l'emprise de blond.

**Pourquoi tous les mecs au Japon pensent-ils que les filles sont à leurs bottes ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! En plus ils se la pètent tellement qu'ils refusent de tenir la main à leur copine dans la rue ! Les filles sont quoi à vos yeux, bande de mufles ?! Des potiches ?! **

**Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi, ok ! **répliqua Yuki.

**Je-Je ne passe pas mes nerfs sur toi ! Je-- **

Mais après quelques balbutiements, la jeune fille se tût et détourna le regard. Pendant un moment, tous deux gardèrent le silence et finalement, Shuu lança d'un ton qui se voulait naturel et désinvolte :

**Puisque tu es là, porte mon sac et ramène-moi à mon dortoir.**

Elle lui tendit son sac-à-dos et le fixa avec un regard déterminé, attendant qu'il le prenne. Eiri, de son côté, se dit que s'il voulait mettre sa camarade de bonne humeur pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, il valait mieux pour lui d'accéder à sa requête sans broncher. Il prit donc le sac dans sa main gauche pour faire contrepoids avec le sien qu'il portait en bandoulière du côté droit. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher puis au bout d'une ou deux longues minutes, Shuu dit :

**Je crois que j'ai effrayé tout le monde aujourd'hui. Ils doivent penser que je suis une espèce de schizophrène dissimulatrice... que je leur ai caché ma véritable personnalité de psychopathe ultra-agressive. Mais je crois que le comportement de Kouga m'a vraiment mise en colère et --**

**T'as eu raison. Personnellement, je pense que tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place.**

**Vraiment ? **s'enquit la jeune fille, son visage s'illuminant aussitôt.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et Yuki se sentit soulagé. Il avait visiblement beaucoup de facilités à la faire réagir, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Laissant le silence s'installer de nouveau entre eux, Eiri prit son courage à deux mains. _Depuis quand il me faut du courage pour parler à une meuf ?! _s'insurgea-t-il intérieurement, sans pour autant laisser paraître quoi que ce soit sur son visage lisse. Depuis quand ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Shuu-chan. Dès le premier jour, le premier instant, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à agir naturellement avec elle. Ou peut-être se comportait-il trop naturellement au contraire, n'hésitant pas à agir impulsivement à son contact alors qu'auprès des autres il se contentait d'afficher une façade indifférente.

Finalement, il se décida et commença à parler :

**En fait, je préfère les filles comme toi. Dommage qu'il y en ait si peu.**

Intéressée, Shuu demanda :

**Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? C'est une sorte de compliment ou un truc comme ça ?**

**Un truc comme ça, oui. Pour dire vrai, c'est ma façon de te dire que... que j'aimerais...**

De son côté, Shuuichi se sentait quelque peu troublé. Ce grand dadet de Yuki commençait à bégayer. _Non, impossible. A moins qu'une averse de grenouilles n'ait été annoncée par le dernier bulletin météo et qu'il ait commencé à neiger en Enfer..._ songea le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme un chiot qui ne comprend pas tout à fait les ordres de son maître.

**Me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait, **dit Eiri, cessant son balbutiement.

Cette façon si mignonne qu'avait la jeune fille de le regarder lui faisait perdre ses moyens - _si on considère que je suis toujours en pleine possession de mes moyens malgré mes bégaiements de gamin._

**Comment "comme ça" ? **

**Comme ça, là, avec tes yeux de chaton.**

Pris au dépourvu par la remarque de son camarade, Shuuichi se mit à rougir légèrement ; suffisamment en tous cas pour sentir ses joues chauffer. Ce fut à son tour de bégayer, cassant tout le mythe de la rock star mondiale qu'il incarnait.

**T-T-Tu... Tu trouves que j'ai... des yeux de... chaton ?**

**Bah... Enfin... Bon laisse tomber. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que...**

Mais là encore, il était incapable de le dire clairement. Quand il s'était répété la scène dans la tête, il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi empoté. Le blond décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes ; il s'arrêta net, déposa le sac de Shimizu et fourra sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer un ruban d'un blanc immaculé qu'il mit avec rudesse et sans plus d'explications dans les petites mains douces de la demoiselle. Bouche bée, voir carrément choquée, il lui fallut un temps pour percuter. Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux fuchsia se ressaisit et dit :

**C'est un ruban.**

**Excellente analyse, **répliqua Eiri qui, sur le coup, ne savait pas réagir autrement qu'avec froideur.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu m'as offert des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin, non ?**

**C'était de simples pokkii ! Et puis, je te les ai donnés parce que tu avais été gentil avec moi et tout...**

Légèrement frustré de voir que les choses ne tournaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu, Eiri se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**Ecoute, je sais que toi et moi, on a nos moments : parfois on se crêpe le chignon, et d'autres fois on s'entend plutôt bien. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je te trouve... mignonne.**

Cette fois totalement perdu et ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre à ça, Shuuichi se contenta de fixer Yuki, serrant inconsciemment le ruban au creux de sa main. _Il n'est quand même pas en train... de me dire que..._

**Si je te donne ce ruban c'est pas seulement en remerciement pour les pokkii. Tu peux pas t'imaginer combien ça me tape sur les nerfs de voir tous ces mecs te tourner autour, Kouga plus que les autres. Tout ça parce qu'en fait je... je voudrais que tu sois ma copine.**

Le chanteur regarda son camarade de classe avec un air ahuri, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer que le Yuki Eiri qui lui faisait face était bien le même qui l'avait traité il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore de thon obèse et flasque. Et aujourd'hui, ce même gars lui faisait une déclaration d'amour, persuadé que Shuu était une fille. Que devait faire le chanteur ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter ! D'abord parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, puis parce que le secret de sa double personnalité allait à coup sûr éclater au grand jour. Pourtant, le musicien avait le cœur serré à la simple idée de rejeter le séduisant blond. _Juste au moment où on commençait à bien s'entendre... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me dise tout ça ?! Maintenant, plus rien ne sera comme avant, _songea Shuuichi avec regret.

Puis, une idée germa dans sa tête. Et si Yuki était... gay ?! A cette simple perspective, le jeune garçon travesti fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Pourtant, vu que la situation ne s'y prêtant guère, il dut s'abstenir. La priorité restait de donner une réponse à Eiri. Mais laquelle ?

Du côté du blond, rien n'allait plu. Les jeux étaient faits, le reste dépendait exclusivement de Shimizu. Lui qui aimait tout contrôler se sentait complètement désarmé. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille complètement imprévisible soit celle qui régnait en impératrice sur son cœur ? Et surtout, depuis quand avait-il un cœur ? Honnêtement, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant. Il adressa un regard déterminé à la jeune femme, près à accepter le verdict, même si au fond de lui il priait Bouddha pour une réponse positive.

**Je suis désolée, **répondit finalement Shuu. **Je... Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet et --**

**C'est bon, j'ai compris, **la coupa Eiri. **Tu peux le jeter si tu veux, **ajouta-t-il en parlant du ruban avant de simplement s'éloigner en prenant la direction du dortoir des garçons.

La mine triste et le cœur profondément peiné - plus qu'il ne s'y attendait en réalité - Shuuichi regarda Yuki partir et disparaître dans la pénombre du couchant. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour que les choses soient plus simples... Il ne voulait vraiment pas blesser le blond et pourtant, c'était évident que sa réponse l'avait plus touché plus que ce que son visage éternellement beau et froid voulait bien montrer.

Un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière un arbre, Usami Ayaka avait observé l'ensemble de la scène. Si elle n'avait quasiment rien entendu de la conversation, ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait amplement suffit pour comprendre que si Shimizu et Yuki étaient un jour sortis ensemble, le fait que la jeune fille refuse le ruban montrait bien que tout était fini. Avec un sourire malsain, elle s'éloigna elle aussi, en direction de la sortie principale du lycée, laissant la demoiselle rentrer seule jusqu'à son dortoir après avoir ramassé son sac. Mais ce qu'Ayaka avait manqué, c'était bien le moment où Shuu avait délicatement mis le ruban blanc comme neige dans la poche de son manteau bleu.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa dernière conversation avec Yuki la veille l'avait hanté au point même qu'il avait appelé son amie Miri aux Etats-Unis pour lui demander conseil. Evidemment, la blonde plantureuse avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler. "Si je ne connais pas le mec en question et les détails de votre relation, je ne peux pas te dire quel profil adopter avec lui. Demande plutôt à Maiko ou Hiro, eux ils en savent sûrement davantage et seront à même de te conseiller comme il faut" avait-elle répondu en gardant un ton détaché. A dire vrai, le jeune chanteur l'avait appelée alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une réunion. Cela-dit, il s'estimait assez chanceux : si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait téléphoné tandis qu'elle était en briefing postproduction, elle lui aurait raccroché au nez après l'avoir incendié de grossièretés toutes plus blessantes et rabaissantes les unes que les autres. Shuuichi était sans aucun doute le chouchou de la jeune femme.

Mais le problème restait entier. Quelle réponse devait-il donner au blond ? Certes les choses n'étaient pas si horribles entre eux mais il était un garçon lui-même alors il ne pouvait vraiment pas accepter. Cependant, Eiri ignorait absolument tout de sa véritable identité, et surtout de son véritable sexe. Cela paraissait donc assez injuste à Shuuichi de devoir rembarrer ainsi un garçon qu'il appréciait en jugeant arbitrairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance... _ARGH ! _s'exclama intérieurement le musicien en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il tournait invariablement en rond, n'obtenant aucune réponse satisfaisante.

**Je dois obtenir un délai, **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se levant de son lit pour aller à sa salle de bain personnelle et commencer à se préparer. **Il acceptera peut-être de me laisser le week-end pour réfléchir, et moi j'en profiterai pour demander leur avis à Maiko, Hiro, Suguru et Yoshiki...**

Tentant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac depuis la veille, Shuuichi se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa et embarqua son sac de cours, direction le réfectoire pour attraper au passage deux ou trois onigiri en guise de petit déjeuné. Il arriva très vite en classe, les traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue. _Comme j'aimerais que ma maquilleuse soit là pour me donner un petit coup de fond de teint, j'aurais l'air plus frais, _songea-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de jeter le papier cellophane dans lequel les onigiri qu'il avait déjà dévorés avaient été emballés en passant devant la poubelle que ses amies Kira et Rikku vinrent le trouver.

**Shuu-chan ! Ca va ? T'es affreuse, **s'exclama la première, amusée.

**Ca va, ca va... Je suis juste complètement crevée, **répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

**Heureusement, on a que la matinée de cours, après c'est le weekend, **s'enthousiasma Rikku.

**Parle pour toi, **se plaignit Shuu. **Moi je bosse tous les weekends. Et avec le concert au Tokyo Dome de demain soir, je serais complètement morte lundi.**

**Oh oui ! On a trop hâte ! Merci de nous avoir donné des places VIP et des badges pour les back stages ! **

**Oui, c'est super sympa de ta part, **approuva Kira.

**De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et Shuuichi sera content de vous revoir.**

**Tu veux dire qu'il se souvient de nous ?! **demanda Rikku, stupéfaite, en faisant allusion à la fois où Shuuichi et les autres membres de Bad Luck leur avaient signé des autographes à la fin d'une émission télé à laquelle elles avaient participé dans le public.

**Bien sûr, **affirma Shuu avec un large sourire. **Comme il sait que vous êtes mes amies, il me demande souvent de vos nouvelles.**

**C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! **s'exclama Kira en se mettant en mode fan girl, tandis que Rikku trépignait d'impatience à côté en sautillant comme une excitée.

Shuuichi souriait affectueusement ; d'ordinaire, il évitait consciencieusement les fan-girls comme elles. Mais heureusement, déguisé en fille, il n'avait à craindre aucune émeute - du moins, pas d'émeutes de filles. Et puis, elles ne lui semblaient absolument pas dangereuses ou hystériques à outrance. Et surtout, Rikku et Kira lui paraissaient toutes les deux si sincères et attendrissantes, comment pouvait-il ne pas être ami avec elles ?

**Bon, le cours va bientôt commencer, je vais m'asseoir, **dit-il finalement.

**Ok ! **

**On se voit à la pause de 10h !**

Et sur ce, les trois copines se séparèrent. Mais à peine Shuu se fut-elle tournée vers le fond de la classe que son regard croisa celui d'un certain grand blond aux yeux perçants. Instinctivement, elle détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement mais faisant de son mieux pour le cacher en baissant la tête. Tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne bousculer personne, elle rejoignit sa place.

**Salut, ça va ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière, **fit remarquer Akira sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se tournant vers sa voisine.

**Tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire en moins de cinq minutes... Ca se voit tant que ça ? **

**Oh oui ! **rit le garçon de bon cœur. **Sinon, en dehors de Kouga, est-ce qu'un garçon intéressant t'a offert un ruban ? **

Shuu rougit aussitôt en baissant un peu plus la tête, se triturant les cuticules d'un air stressé.

**Plusieurs garçons oui... Mais j'ai refusé...**

**Pour tous ? T'abuse ! T'aurais pu en accepter un ! **s'exclama Serizawa, faisant mine de la réprimander.

**C-C'est pas si simple, tu sais...**

**Accepter un simple ruban ne t'engage pas à grand chose. Bien sûr, le garçon qui te l'offre voudrait que tu sortes avec mais ça peut aussi être pour concrétiser une amitié... Comme quand tu m'as offert des chocolats à la Saint Valentin par exemple, **expliqua Akira.

**Si c'était juste ça, tu m'aurais offert un ruban toi aussi, **rétorqua Shuu.

A cela, son ami ne répondit rien. Il en avait eu l'intention à vrai dire, mais pour lui, la signification du ruban n'aurait pas était un simple geste d'amitié... Voyant que sa réplique avait jeté un froid et que la conversation était close, Shuu commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac, regrettant un peu d'avoir répondu ainsi à son camarade. Mais bien sûr, sa malchance ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Ce devait aussi être ce que pensait Usami Ayaka, qui vint se poster devant son bureau immédiatement après être entrée dans la salle de classe.

**Alors finalement, tu n'as pas accepté le ruban de Yuki ! **lança-t-elle haut et fort pour que tout le monde entende, d'un air suffisant et plein de mépris.

Tous les élèves de la classe coupèrent court à leurs conversations et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. La pauvre pouvait même sentir dans son dos les regards brûlants de ceux qui étaient installés derrière elle... Du coin des yeux, elle pouvait voir Eiri qui la fixait. Comme c'était douloureux... Serrant les poings, Shuu se contenta de répondre d'une voix aussi calme que possible :

**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.**

**Hmmpf ! Quelle petite égoïste pourrie gâtée tu fais ! Parce que ton cousin est Shuuichi Shindou, tu estimes qu'aucun autre garçon n'a de valeur à tes yeux. T'es vraiment une petite garce sans cœur pour repousser ainsi les avances de tous ces garçons.**

Les mots ainsi utilisés comme des armes - autant de flèches lancées pour lui traverser le cœur - blessaient Shuuichi plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendue. Il serrait les poings si fort pour réprimer sa colère qu'il redoutait presque de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair et de faire saigner ses paumes. Ayaka, elle, ne mâchait pas ses mots.

**De toute façon, depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu joues les princesses. On l'a tous bien vu hier, avec ta façon de parler à Kouga. Tu les charmes tous comme une petite sainte-Nitouche et après tu les piétines. Et dire que tout le monde ici te met sur un pied d'estale, franchement, t'en vaux pas la peine... J'vois même pas comment tu peux être apparentée à quelqu'un qui a autant de classe que Shuuichi-sama ! A côté de lui, que le monde entier adore, toi tu vas finir par te faire haïr par tous tes camarades de classe ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne même pas de la part d'une arriviste dans ton genre qui profite de la notoriété de son cousin pour attirer l'attention ! **

Plus elle en ajoutait et plus Shuu avait du mal à se contenir. Mais là où elle avait définitivement perdu son sang froid, c'était quand Usami avait commencé ses comparaisons avec Shuuichi. _Alors c'est ce que tout le monde pense ? Que Shuu ne vaut rien ! On ne m'aime qu'en tant que Shuuichi ? Pourtant, je suis la même personne ! En fait, on n'aime pas ma personnalité. Personne ne m'apprécie vraiment pour ce que je suis... Je ne suis bon qu'à chanter et à plaire. Le reste, on s'en fout ! _Des larmes de colère, de déception et de frustration se mirent à glisser sur son visage, emportant avec elles un peu de son fard à paupière et de son mascara. _J'aurais dû mettre du waterproof, et surtout... J'AURAIS JAMAIS DU VENIR ICI !!! _

**On ne veut pas d'une fille dans ton genre ici ! **dit Ayaka au même moment.

Et à cet instant, Shuuichi réagit au quart de tour ; se déplaçant si vite que l'ensemble des personnes présentes sursautèrent, il se leva et frappa la jeune fille en face de lui en plein visage. Son bras s'était détendu aussi vivement qu'un serpent qui bondissait sur sa proie, et le craquement sinistre qui s'en suivit fit frémir tout le monde. C'était un coup de poing comme il n'en avait que rarement donné. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était dirigé avec tant de hargne vers une fille. En fait, c'était tout simplement la première fois qu'il levait la main sur une fille et ça le terrorisait. Stupéfait par son geste, comme la plupart des gens dans la classe d'ailleurs, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. A ses côtés, Akira se leva lentement et tendit la main vers lui, comme pour le rassurer, mais à peine eut-il effleuré son épaule que Shuuichi le repoussa.

Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Les élèves murmuraient, lui adressant des regards curieux et méfiants. Il n'osait même pas se tourner vers Yuki pour voir sa réaction... Face à lui, Ayaka se tenait le nez et il pouvait voir s'échapper d'entre ses mains un filet de sang.

**Tu m'as pété le nez ! Salope ! **s'exclama-t-elle, avant de fondre en larmes sous le coup de la douleur.

**J-Je... **balbutia le chanteur, d'une voix grave.

Il se souciait à peine de sa couverture alors il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa voix qui avait gagné en gravité ou aux expressions sur son visage qui n'avait plus grand chose de féminin. Il déglutit difficilement, respira profondément, puis se redressa ; il devait sauver les apparences. Même si les choses avaient tourné de manière chaotiquement différente de ce qu'il avait pu envisager en prenant la décision d'entrer au lycée, il ne devait en aucun cas mettre en péril sa carrière. Parce que c'était précisément ce qui risquait d'arriver si qui que ce soit découvrait sa véritable identité à cause de ce "stupide incident", comme l'aurait nommé Seguchi.

Shuuichi devait garder son calme et récupérer la situation : il essuya d'un revers de main ses joues barbouillées de maquillage pour effacer les dernières traces de ses larmes. D'abord parce qu'il avait promis à Tohma et Miri, et tous ses collègues et amis de faire en sorte que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se mettrait pas en danger. Et aussi et surtout parce que, maintenant qu'il avait entendu toutes ces ignobles paroles et qu'il savait enfin ce que les gens pensaient réellement de lui, sa carrière était bien l'unique chose qu'il lui restait. _Après le fiasco d'hier avec Kouga, et maintenant que j'ai filé une prune dans la tronche de cette conne, je n'ai plus tellement besoin de faire semblant d'être une jeune fille innocente, _se dit Shuuichi, dont le sale caractère naturel revenait au galop.

Après ces très brefs instants de réflexions, il poussa un soupir blasé et dit sur un ton ferme, d'une voix claire et féminine :

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à tirer ces tronches ? **Shuu ricana un peu, moqueuse. **A voir vos têtes, vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais le genre à me laisser insulter sans broncher ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous êtes tous plantés en supposant dès le début que j'étais polie, douce et timide. J'ai juste essayé d'être gentille et vous en avez tiré vos propres conclusions. **

Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la classe tandis que Shuuichi sentit un nouveau sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il venait de comprendre qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment été lui-même ces deux derniers mois : changer d'identité n'avait jamais impliqué un changement de personnalité. Comment pouvaient-ils le détester alors que personne ici ne le connaissait vraiment ?

Se tournant vers Ayaka, il reprit :

**Tu m'as accusé d'avoir séduit les garçons du bahut en jouant la sainte-Nitouche mais j'y peux rien si la nature m'a doté d'un charme extraordinaire ! Contrairement à toi, quoi ! Enfin, pour ce qui est de ma vie privée, je te prierais de ne plus t'en mêler. Qui je fréquente ou avec qui je m'envoie en l'air ne te concerne en rien. Maintenant, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de filer à l'infirmerie arranger ça, **ajouta Shuu en désignant d'un geste vaste le visage dégoulinant et conjectionné de Usami. **Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'éclabousses ; mes fringues coûtent bien trop cher pour que tu t'offres le luxe de me les rembourser.**

La colère et la haine l'avait semblait-il emporté sur la douleur et Ayaka tremblait littéralement de rage lorsqu'elle siffla :

**Tu vas me le payer cher, sale garce !**

**Ca ne fait jamais qu'une de plus, **fit Shuu en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Elle repensa aux menaces similaires qu'avait proférées Kouga la veille. Ce genre de railleries d'école primaire lui glissait dessus comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Sans plus faire grand cas des regards stupéfaits, outrés ou terrifiés des autres élèves, Shuuichi s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment que le prof, de toute évidence en retard, daigne pointer le bout de son nez pour commencer le cours. Il n'en faudrait pas moins pour adoucir l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la salle.

Ayaka était restée plantée là, à fixer sa rivale avec hargne. Levant vers elle un regard faussement étonné, comme si elle était surprise de la trouver encore ici, Shuu lui dit :

**Bah alors quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Pourquoi tu restes là, comme deux ronds de flancs, à pisser le sang sur mes mocassins Gucci ?**

Et c'est bien sûr ce moment précis que choisit leur prof pour faire son apparition.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? Usami-san ? Qu'avez-vous ?**

L'hésitation sur le visage de l'interrogée fut lisible pour tous : elle ne savait pas quoi faire ? Devait-elle céder à la tentation de créer des problèmes à Shimizu et passer pour une cafardeuse ? Ou bien devait-elle garder sa langue et se laisser ronger de l'intérieur par la rage ? Le choix fut vite fait, faute de temps, et elle répondit :

**J'ai trébuché et me suis pris une table dans la figure, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.**

**Faites donc. Délégué ? Accompagnez-la, s'il vous plait.**

Sans broncher, Kouga s'exécuta et très vite le cours commença. Ce ne fut que lorsque plus personne ne lui prêtait attention que Shuuichi poussa un petit soupire. Dans l'ensemble, il avait assez bien géré, même s'il aurait préféré que les choses restent comme avant... Enfin, maintenant il ne porterait plus le masque de la fillette innocente et il s'en sentait soulagé. Et puis, les deux personnes les plus antipathiques du lycée venaient de quitter son champ de vision, que demander de plus ?

Akira fit discrètement glisser un petit papier plié à l'arrachée sur le coin de son bureau. Intrigué, le musicien lui adressa un regard inquisiteur. C'est par un sourire que son ami lui répondit avant de lui faire comprendre par une œillade insistante qu'il devait lire son mot.

Du coin de l'œil, Eiri remarqua le petit manège qui se jouait derrière lui et, dire qu'il ne l'appréciait guère aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il pouvait voir les petits doigts fins de Shuu déplier le mot donné par Serizawa et un sourire se dessiner sur sa jolie bouche pulpeuse à mesure qu'elle le lisait. Il put aisément lire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le remerciait silencieusement en dissimulant le petit papier dans la poche de sa jupe. C'est avec une certaine colère qu'il serra les poings. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il exprimer ses sentiments comme il le désirait ? Pourquoi se refusait-elle à lui ? Lui avait-il vraiment fait tant de mal au début de leur relation - parodie d'amitié serait un terme plus exact - qu'elle ne pouvait accepter de lui donner sa chance ? Etait-il trop tard ?

Il fallait croire que oui. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas été aussi expéditive en refusant son ruban.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre mais pas sans murmures. La rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de l'établissement et désormais, tous savaient ce qui s'était passé entre Shimizu et Usami. Et surtout, tous avaient découvert la face cachée, ténébreuse et impressionnante, de la délicate Shuu-chan. En revanche, Maiko ne cacha pas sa joie lorsqu'elle vint trouver sa "cousine" à la sortie de sa classe pour la féliciter. Usami n'était guère appréciée chez les plus jeunes, aussi bien les filles qu'elle tyrannisait que les garçons qu'elle rabaissait. _C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ! _s'était dit Shuuichi en entendant cela.

Ce fut donc bras dessus-dessous que le chanteur et sa frangine quittèrent les murs de Tôhoku.

**Franchement, je suis bien contente que tu te sois lâchée, **disait Maiko. **Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu comptais tromper le monde sur ta personnalité. **

**Comment ça ?**

**C'est évident, non ?! Tu n'as jamais été une douce jeune fille, **_**n'est-ce pas **_**!**

L'allusion lourde de sens de sa sœur laissa Shuuichi songeur. Le but de sa petite comédie ne s'arrêtait pas à faire une année de lycée incognito pour satisfaire ses caprices de stars. Non, il souhaitait aussi se faire des amis, des vrais, qui ne soient intéressés ni par sa célébrité, ni par son argent, mais pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Et cela impliquait qu'il reste lui-même malgré la jupe, les couettes et le maquillage. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt.

Un coup de klaxon attira leur attention : un splendide coupé cabriolet Ferrari California rouge les attendait, avec à son bord la non moins explosive Kitazawa Yoshiki. Comme si son bolide écarlate dernier cri n'avait pas suffit aux Shindou pour la repérer de loin, la batteuse de Bad Luck leur adressa de grands signes, faisant rebondir son énorme poitrine double-D. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, mais elle continuait néanmoins. Préférant mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible au bordel qu'était en train de créer l'ameutement de mâles en chaleur qui s'attroupaient autour de cette plantureuse et célèbre blonde et de sa voiture hors de prix, Maiko saisit son frère complètement abruti par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur taxi du jour.

Une fois ses passagers à bord, Yoshiki fit vrombir le moteur, faisait peu de cas des dizaines de garçons qui encerclaient le véhicule, proposant leur numéro de téléphone ou réclamant un autographe. Et sans crier gare, elle démarra au quart de tour, se moquant complètement d'écraser un pied maladroit ou un innocent dans son sillage.

**Alors, cette semaine de cours ? **demanda-t-elle en rejoignant les grandes artères de la banlieue tokyoïte.

**Bof, pas grand chose... **marmonna Shuuichi, fatigué, qui ne demandait qu'à faire une bonne petite sieste.

**Comment ça pas grand chose ?! **s'indigna sa soeur. **Et le coup de poing que tu as donné à Usami, ce matin ? Si on lui demandait, je ne pense pas qu'elle dirait de ça que c'était "pas grand chose" ! Tu lui as quand même pété le nez.**

**Oh ! C'est vrai ? **s'enthousiasma aussitôt Yoshiki. **Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je crois que ça a commencé parce qu'elle venait de m'accuser d'être une sainte-Nitouche, **expliqua Shuuichi.

**Comment a-t-elle osé te dire ça ? Elle doit vraiment très mal te connaître cette fille.**

**Et c'est pas plus mal, je préfère qu'elle garde ses distances.**

**Mais y'a bien quelque chose qui l'a poussée à te balancer ça, non ? **s'enquit son amie.

Shuuichi y réfléchit un instant. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il s'était pris en pleine poire et les évènements assez violents qui s'en étaient suivis, il avait carrément oublié ce qui avait poussé Usami à se jeter sur lui telle une harpie comme elle l'avait fait. Tentant de se repasser la scène dans la tête comme on rembobinerait un film, une lueur de compréhension illumina ses pupilles violettes.

**Elle m'a fait une crise parce que j'avais refusé les rubans de tous les garçons hier.**

**Quoi ?!!! Et tu n'en as pas accepté un seul ?!**

**Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !**

**Même moi j'en ai accepté un, **intervint Maiko.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser totalement le masque déjà à moitié effrité de Shuuichi et dévoiler l'effroyablement possessif grand frère qu'il était vraiment.

**Qui c'est le gogole qui as osé te donner un ruban ? Il est suicidaire ? Il a pas peur de mourir le p'tit gars ! Donne-moi son nom !**

**Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que t'aille le terroriser ? J'ai pas oublié la façon dont tu avais accueilli Yukito, mon petit ami au collège, quand il était venu me chercher pour m'emmener à la salle d'arcades pour notre premier rendez-vous, **se défendit la jeune fille.

**Treize ans c'est pas un âge pour sortir avec un garçon ! En plus il avait une tête de tueur, ce gamin. Sûrement un déséquilibré ou un névrosé.**

**Le seul qui soit névrosé ici, c'est toi, Shuuichi. Maintenant j'ai seize ans alors t'as intérêt à arrêter de te mêler de mes affaires !**

**Seize ans, ça aussi c'est trop jeune !**

**Alors c'est quoi le bon âge ? Vingt ans ? Trente ans ?**

**Non, quarante c'est très bien.**

**Ben voyons !**

**C'est bon, vous deux, on se calme, **dit Yoshiki sur un ton maternel qu'elle prenait souvent en présence de Shuuichi. **Maiko, je trouve ça formidable que tu ais trouvé un mec intéressant, **ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'adolescente sur la banquette arrière.

**Dis donc, Yosh ! T'as l'intention de me contredire à chaque fois que j'essaye d'avoir un peu d'autorité sur ma soeur ? **gronda le chanteur, ce à quoi sa musicienne répondit en haussent les épaules.

**Intéressant, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons juste qu'il est potable, **répondit Maiko, ignorant l'intervention de son frère.

**Oui, c'est sûr que de nos jours, on ne peut plus faire la fine bouche. Potable, c'est déjà bien. Voir même amplement suffisant, **affirma Yoshiki. **Oh lala ! Pourquoi ne fait-on plus d'hommes aussi beaux et vaillants que Minamoto Musashi ?**

**Minamoto Musashi ? Ne me dit pas que ce guerrier poilu est ton idéal masculin ! **fit Shuuichi d'un air dégoûté.

**Ne critique pas, nii-san, **le réprimanda sa soeur. **Minamoto était un vaillant guerrier. Il est le symbole même de l'honneur et du courage. Perso, je préfère quand même Hijikata Toshizou, le chef du Shinsengumi !**

**Du courage peut-être mais on l'a jamais rencontré, ce gonze. S'il faut, c'était un thon, **fit remarquer le seul garçon présent.

**Shuuichi a raison. Je devrais peut-être choisir quelqu'un de notre génération, comme Oguri Shun par exemple... **marmonna Yoshiki, songeuse.

**Voilà qui nous met tous d'accord : OguShun est un exemple parfait de ce que devrait être un homme. C'est-à-dire grand, beau, intelligent, avec un sourire à tomber, **approuva Maiko.

Shuuichi traissaillit légèrement. Sans même y penser, il avait comparé ces caractéristiques qui faisaient de cet acteur adoré des Japonaises une véritable idole aux principales qualités d'un garçon qui occupait depuis peu et à temps plein son esprit. _Yuki aussi est grand. Et beau. Comme un dieu grec, même. Et il est plutôt intelligent. Et son sourire... A la réflexion, je ne crois pas l'avoir vraiment vu sourire. En général, il se contente de cette espèce de sourire en coin, mais c'est pas mal non plus..._

Le tirant de ses pensées, Yoshiki le questionna :

**Y'a vraiment aucun garçon qui ait trouvé grâce à tes yeux ? Pas un seul auquel tu as eu envie de dire "D'accord, je veux bien de ton ruban" ?**

**N-Non, bien sûr que non ! **s'empressa de dire Shuuichi, une légère rougeur aux joues.

**Et Yuki alors ? **demanda Maiko

**Quoi Yuki ? **

**Tu lui as bien offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire, non ? **insista-t-elle.

**Et alors ?! De toute façon, je ne peux pas accepter de sortir avec un garçon !**

**Et pourquoi pas ? **fit Yoshiki. **Ca pourrait même crédibiliser ton rôle, une sorte d'alibi qui prouverait à tous que tu es une fille normale.**

**C'est vrai qu'aucune fille normale ne refuserait de sortir avec Yuki, mais --**

**Bah alors, quoi ? Si tu t'entends bien avec alors pourquoi pas ? S'il se montre trop entreprenant et met en péril ta couverture, plaide la virginité. Et s'il est vraiment trop lourd, tu le balances comme un vieux mouchoir.**

Poussant un soupire las, Shuuichi expliqua :

**Même s'il m'a effectivement offert un ruban blanc et que ça m'a fait de la peine de le refuser - je l'admets - on ne s'entend pas toujours très bien. **

**Ok, fais comme tu veux, personne ne t'oblige à rien. Mais réfléchis-y. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu risques à part tomber amoureux ? **dit Yoshiki, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**Pfff, comme si ça pouvait arriver. J'vais te dire moi, ce que je risque : il pourrait très bien découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Une fois la supercherie mise à jour, je te dis pas le scandale.**

**J'vois d'ici les gros titres ! "Shuuichi super star sur les bancs de l'école ! Jupette et loose socks, c'est dans un dortoir pour fille qu'il se cachait !" **se moqua Maiko, hilare.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Un regard de tueur comme celui-ci, il n'en connaissait qu'un autre : le sien dans le miroir le matin après avoir été brutalement tiré de ses rêves par un réveil à la sonnerie désagréable... Mais une seule autre personne au monde était capable de le lui renvoyer avec la même exactitude que son miroir...

Miri Johanson.

Du haut de son ridicule mètre cinquante-huit qu'elle avait tenté de rallonger avec bottines à talons hauts, elle le fixait au travers de ses larges lunettes de soleil aux verres beige argenté made by Gucci, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse. Vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir marron, d'un chemisier de soie crème et ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés relevés en une queue de cheval, elle affichait un air hautain qui lui allait comme un charme.

**Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de te voir ici, à l'aéroport ? Tu n'es pas celui qui était supposé venir me chercher, **lâcha-t-elle.

**C'est le vieux qui m'a dit que tu passais quelques jours au Japon, et il m'a demandé de t'emmener à Kyoto, **répondit simplement Eiri.

**Genre que tu vas faire l'aller-retour jusque dans le Kansai, sachant que ton paternel fera tout pour t'y retenir une fois que tu y seras... De toute façon, je suis là pour le boulot.**

**Tant mieux alors. J'rentre chez moi.**

**Bah puisque t'es là, autant que tu m'emmènes chez NG. Mes chauffeurs sont à la bourre semble-t-il.**

**Pourquoi j'aurais envie de t'emmener jusque là-bas ? Pas envie de croiser Seguchi.**

Un sourire retors se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa cousine ; elle savait pertinemment comment négocier avec Eiri.

**D'abord parce que ta Merco est plus classe que la fourgonnette de Sakano, et peut-être aussi parce que je te ferais une belle rallonge d'argent de poche !**

Haussant un sourcil peu convaincu, Eiri finit par accepter.

**Ok, mais t'es pas censée me montrer le bon exemple ? Me corrompre n'est pas une chose à faire pour une fille supposée être responsable comme toi.**

**On s'en fout, c'est le résultat qui compte. Tiens, porte ça, **dit la jeune femme en lui montrant d'un vague geste du menton son large sac de sport.

**C'est Mika qui va être contente d'entendre ça, **se moqua-t-il froidement en passant le sac par-dessus son épaule. **Putain, c'est lourd ton truc ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?**

**Oh, la ferme ! C'est juste mon ampli et quelques costumes dont j'aurais besoin - hors de question que je laisse ces incapables de TokyoTV m'habiller, je ne porte que mes propres vêtements, **répliqua-t-elle sur un ton agacé en tirant sa valise à roulettes, l'étui de sa guitare à l'épaule. **Au fait, tu devrais pas être en cours, toi ?**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha, mort de rire. On sait tous que t'es une petite maline qui a eu sa licence universitaire à l'âge de quinze ans, t'es pas obligée de nous le jeter à la face à la moindre occasion. **

**C'est bon, moi qui essayais de faire la conversation. J'ai dix-huit ans, comme toi... Tu te rends compte qu'on ne peut jamais avoir de véritables conversations toi et moi ? **

**Ca c'est parce que t'es une fille et moi un mec ; t'es ma cousine, pas ma conscience, j'te dois aucun compte, **grinça Eiri qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie parking de l'aéroport de Narita.

**Oh, allez quoi ! J'me souviens de quand on était petits, on passait notre temps à jouer ensemble, on s'entendait bien à l'époque ! **lança la guitariste en trottinant derrière son cousin.

**A l'époque, ouais, **concéda le grand blond. **Mais ça c'était avant que tu ne deviennes une riche héritière complètement obnubilée par sa carrière et la gestion de sa multinationale. Dès l'instant où tu t'es complètement laissé bouffer par ton job, t'es devenue une étrangère pour moi, **ajouta-t-il avec une rigueur glaciale.

Sur le coup, Miri ne répondit rien. Ensemble ils arrivèrent à la splendide Mercédès noire du lycéen et tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre pour y déposer les bagages, la jeune productrice se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

**Quoi ?!** s'exclama-t-il, énervé au possible de devoir servir cette américaine capricieuse.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Elle était juste au-dessus de son épaule, et de toute évidence, elle avait calculé son coup.

**T'es trop mimi, cousin ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais autant affecté par mon travail ! On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes.**

**Rêve pas, espèce de tordue ! Allez, grimpe ! **ordonna-t-il en claquant le coffre.

Il monta du côté conducteur alors que sa cousine s'installait à sa droite, sur le siège passager. Il démarra aussitôt les ceintures de sécurité attachées et s'engagea sur la route. Miri poussa un soupir soulagé :

**J'suis trop contente ! Mon plan anti-émeute à marché ! Comme tout le monde sait que je ne vole qu'avec mon jet privé, j'ai pris les grandes lignes afin d'éviter toute rumeur de circuler au sujet de mon petit séjour ici. Ils ont dû me prendre pour une américaine de plus parce qu'à part le douanier, personne ne m'a reconnu.**

**Tant mieux pour toi.**

**Quoi, tu es encore vexé parce que je t'ai fait un bécot sur la joue ? Faut pas, c'était pas méchant tu sais.**

**La ferme ! **lui sortit Yuki.

**Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es préoccupé par une fille. Mais vu que tu les prends puis les jettes comme de vieilles capotes, je m'étonne même que le cas de l'une d'entre elle te préoccupe autant...**

**J'peux te demander en quoi c'est tes oignons ?**

**J'essaie de te faire la conversation et de m'inquiéter de mon cousin schizophrène préféré. **

**Toi aussi tu es encore vexée que je t'aie dit que tu jouais les riches héritières ?**

**Dans l'art et la manière de relancer dans la tronche des gens leurs propres remarques, tu te poses là, y'a pas à dire !** bougonna Miri en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Eiri ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur la route. Via l'autoroute, le chemin de Narita jusqu'à Tokyo centre où se trouver le siège de NG durerait une bonne demi-heure. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite et il put voir que Miri gardait ses lunettes de soleil malgré les nuages qui pointaient à l'horizon. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle tout les jours de parcourir les rues tout en essayant de conserver un minimum d'anonymat, il pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

**Cette fille m'a jeté, voilà, **lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

**Gnéééé ? **fut la seule chose que Miri put prononcer sous le coup de la surprise.

Qui était cette fille capable de repousser les avances d'un tel garçon ? Bon, d'accord, nul doute que sa réputation de Don Juan peu courtois devait l'avoir précédé... Mais au-delà de ça, Eiri était l'un des garçons les plus désirables que Miri connaisse - et elle en connaissait des mecs !

Prenant le temps de réfléchir un peu aux paroles de son cousin, la musicienne put tirer quelques déductions : cette fille devait avoir un caractère fort, au moins autant que le sien pour tenir tête à Eiri de cette façon, puis elle devait avoir certaines valeurs morales qui l'empêchaient de céder trop facilement à la tentation et aux avances d'un garçon au physique si... attrayant. Peut-être était-ce précisément ce qui plaisait à Eiri ? Jamais une fille ne lui avait résisté, et cela devait titiller sa curiosité et sa fierté masculine. Peut-être aussi - et ça allait drôlement compliquer la situation - que son idiot de cousin avait fait quelque chose à cette fille qui puisse la rebuter. Si c'était le cas, les hostilités promettaient de durer...

**Cette fille, elle te plait ?** demanda-t-elle finalement.

Eiri ne répondit pas immédiatement.

**Plus que toutes les autres réunies.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à faire pour cette fille ?**

Le lycéen ne manqua pas de remarquer le sérieux de sa cousine. Son air grave et concentré n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de meurtrière qu'elle avait affiché à l'aéroport un peu plus tôt, celui-ci avait quelque chose de calculateur, mais aussi de chaleureux et protecteur : Miri comme elle était avant, à l'âge de douze ans, avant la mort soudaine de son père, avant de devoir retourner définitivement en Amérique, avant qu'elle n'ait à utiliser toute sa matière grise pour se défoncer au travail et obtenir un diplôme qui lui permettrait de gagner le respect de son conseil d'administration et de gérer sa boîte. N'importe qui se serait senti enseveli par tout ça, mais pas elle, elle trouvait encore le temps de faire de la musique. Elle menait sa double carrière de front, un peu comme Seguchi, mais en beaucoup plus jeune.

Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait prendre le temps de se rattraper auprès de sa famille.

**Si je te disais que je suis prêt à tout pour elle, qu'est-ce que toi tu serais prête à faire pour moi ?**

**Hun hun... Et bien, je pourrais commencer par te prodiguer quelques conseils.**

Un sourire assuré comme celui-ci, il n'en connaissait qu'un autre : le sien qui se reflétait dans les miroirs d'améthyste de Shimizu lorsqu'il tentait de la séduire en brisant le mur de glace qu'il avait lui même bâti entre eux le jour de leur rencontre... Mais une seule autre personne au monde était capable de le lui renvoyer avec la même exactitude...

Miri Johanson.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer avant d'arriver aux bureaux de NG. Pour sa défense, il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller dans le cabriolet décapoté de Yoshiki, au risque de passer pour un exhibitionniste. Aussi arborait-il toujours sa tignasse fuchsia et son uniforme de lycéenne en pénétrant l'imposant building de son producteur.

Maiko avait été déposée à Shibuya sur le chemin puisqu'elle devait y rejoindre leur mère pour faire quelques emplettes entre filles. Le chanteur et sa batteuse se retrouvaient donc seuls dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait à l'étage où se trouvaient les studios réservés au groupe star de la société, j'ai nommé Bad Luck.

**Putain, on crève de chaud dans cet immeuble, **bougonna le garçon dont les attitudes masculines avaient refait surface. **Faudrait dire à la maintenance de baisser un peu le chauffage, on se croirait en plein été.**

**C'est sûr, mon maquillage va couler avec cette chaleur, **approuva la blonde platine aux contours si sexys.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur étage, les deux transformistes - ou plutôt le transformiste et la transsexuelle - le DING de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux. C'est un Sakano hystérique et au bord de l'apoplexie qui leur apparut. Derrière lui, Suguru avait l'air blasé et à deux doigts de la surchauffe.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda aussitôt Yoshiki, inquiète.

**Nous avons perdu la patronne ! **se lamenta leur délégué de production, avant de s'effondrer tout net, face contre sol.

Les larmes qu'il déversait ne tardèrent pas à former une large flaque autour de lui et il sembla même se dissoudre dedans tel un cachet d'aspirine effervescent.

**C'est de votre faute, vous vous êtes planté en notant l'heure d'arrivée de son vol et on est arrivés avec trois quart d'heure de retard, **l'accusa le claviériste en se massant les tempes. **Vu le retard qu'on avait, on a directement appelé le service de sécurité de l'aéroport pour qu'ils la retrouvent et la mettent dans un taxi mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvée, **expliqua-t-il ensuite à l'attention de ses deux collègues.

**Eh bien, elle va être contente la patronne en arrivant ! **constata Yoshiki avec une belle note d'ironie.

**Bah, c'est bon. C'est pas une touriste. Miri va arriver en taxi ou un truc comme ça. Elle est pas du genre à rester comme deux ronds de flan dans ce genre de cas, **assura Shuuichi en balayant les craintes de tous d'un simple revers de main.

**Ma-Mais-Mais-Mais-Mais elle va me tuer ! La patronne va me découper en petits morceaux après m'avoir longuement torturé pour finir par me jeter aux crocodiles, **pleura Sakano.

**Quels crocodiles ? **demanda le chanteur, dubitatif.

**Ceux qu'elle va acheter pour l'occasion !!! **s'écria l'homme en costume, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

**Mais non, elle n'est pas si tordue que ça... **fit le leader de Bad Luck avant de prendre le temps de réflexion. **Enfin je crois pas... **se corrigea-t-il, avec l'acquiescement de Fujisaki et Kitazawa, pour le plus grand désarroi de son producteur.

Un nouveau DING retentit et le second ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur Miri Johanson. Le visage de Shuuichi s'illumina lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme et il se précipita vers elle, prêt à la tacler pour la saluer comme à son habitude.

**Shuu-chan ! **l'appela l'américaine, visiblement heureuse de le revoir.

**Miri !!! **s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste.

Mais il se stoppa net dans son élan. Derrière elle se tenait une autre tête qu'il connaissait bien. _Plus besoin de se demander comment elle est arrivée ici, voilà son chauffeur._

**Y-Y-Yuki ?!**

**Shimizu ? **s'étonna son camarade de classe.

**Shimizu ? **répéta Miri, perdue.

_Oh non, pas ça... J'suis grillé ?_

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Nda : (1) **Le Kansai est le nom de la région qui englobe Kyoto et Osaka, en bref, tout le bassin de l'ancien Yamato.

**Lexique :**

Sempai : Etudiant plus âgé, un ainé, quelqu'un de plus expérimenté dans notre cercle d'étude. Sempai est un titre respectueux attribué en gage de reconnaissance d'une certaine supériorité.


End file.
